Una mañana sin Shiryu
by Piky86
Summary: Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Shiryu se había ido a visitar a Sunray. El antiguo maestro ya había sido rejuvenecido, y Sunray estaba sola en la casa en este capitulo les muestro como era la vida de los otros cuatro caballeros sin Shiryu.
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia común como cualquier miércoles….

Shiryu no estaba en la mansión desde hace 2 meses, fue a visitar a su maestro y a su amiga Sunrey.

SEIYA!- Gritaba un Ikky furioso que llegaba al cuarto de Seiya.

Seiya de un golpe se levanto para saber como lo harian cenizas y le dan el reto mas grande que el de ayer pero mas pequeño que el de mañana.

Seiya hoy era tu turno de hacer el desayuno!

Que? No era el turno de Hyoga?- dijo un poco dormido y confudido.

No! Hoy era tu turno y hoy llegaremos tarde si no te apuras!-lo seguía regañando con una venita en la frente- Tienes 10 minutos!

Si Ikky en 10 minutos bajo para hacer los desayunos-

No! Idiota que tienes 5 minutos para vestirte y los otros 5 para hacer los desayunos!-

5 minutos mas tarde había un Seiya haciendo los desayunos, un Ikky recostado en el sofá y Hyoga y Shun mirando televisión.

Cuando Seiya termino puso la mesa y sirvió los desayunos Ikky se levanto del sofá y fue a sentarse para desayunar Hyoga y Shun lo imitaron, Seiya con todas sus esperanzas les dio los platos pero….

Seiya que es esto!?-pregunto Hyoga un poco decepcionado, hambriento y enojado.

Es tu delicioso desayuno, que mas puede ser?- le contesta glorioso por su triunfo o al menos eso creía el, a Hyoga ya tenia una venita en la frente muy notoria.

Y que se supone que es esta mesa!?-

Una mesa desayuno-

Esto no es un desayuno y ni esto es una mesa desayuno!- Hyoga ya estaba por explotar en cólera-

Bueno Hyoga, yo ya preparo algo rico y rápido de desayuno a todos- dijo Shun tratando de salvar la situación antes de que se arme un Armagedón por un estúpido desayuno.

Alto!- dijo Ikky- Le preparas a todos menos a Seiya, que muera de hambre por ser irresponsable.

Pero…-

Pero nada haces lo que te digo-

Luego de unos minutitos estaba Shun repartiendo el desayuno, pero como buen amigo que es desobedeció a su hermano y le dio también a Seiya.

Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo ikky malumarado para ese entonces Hyoga ya había devorado todo lo que había en su plato.

Pero es mi amigo-

Shun me puedes dar mas?- pregunto Hyoga

Si- decía con un poco de molestia ya que ni se había sentado a la mesa y ya le estaba pidiendo mas.

Despues de un rato y todos con las barrigas llenas comenzaron hablar de que ya les estaba afectando un poco la ausencia de Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikky aveces se excluían de la conversascion ya que ellos lo miraban de perspectivas diferentes, aunque echaban de menos la presencia de su compañero y amigo.

En el medio de la conversación entraba Saori con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nadie se había percatado de eso ya que todos estaban muy ocupados de hablar bien de su amigo, de alguna manera Saori se quería hacer notar y por eso salio de la mansión y volvió a entrar haciendo mas ruido y bullicio, pero no consiguió nada, empezó a frustrarse y luego pensó si estos caballeros la habían salvado tantas veces con el cerebro de nuez que tenían.

Cof cof cof- comenzaba hacer para que se dieran cuenta que estaban con la diosa de la sabiduría, y de la guerra- cof cof cof-

Al fin todos se dieron cuenta de que esta ahí exceptuando a Seiya que seguía hablando como si no existiera.

Ps… ps… Seiya…-Shun le daba golpecitos con el codo.

No Shun déjame terminar, Shiryu es una persona maravillosa y añoro que el estuviera con nosotros…- decía con orgullo.

Seiya, Saori esta aquí…- Decia Shun, Seiya seguía con su discurso, Ikky comenzaba a desesperarse al igual que Saori, para ese entonces Hyoga ya había descubierto que científicamente Seiya era un idiota olímpicamente pero no sabia que era un caso muy severo.

Seiya ya cállate, que no te das cuenta que Saori esta aquí!- gritaba Ikky con una venita en la frente-

Hay un silencio sepulcral en la cocina, Saori lo rompe diciendo que tenia buenas noticias!


	2. Chapter 2: La buena noticia

Hola bueno les quiero decir que espero que les guste mi intento de fic, no conozco mucho este sitio y por eso se me complica en subir los fics, bueno a mi no ya que tengo una prima super genia q lo hace por mi jajaja bueno se los dejo.

Ahh otra cosa los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador Masami Kurumada. Bueno che sin mas rodeos aquí se los dejo.

Habia un silencio sepulcral y Saori lo rompe dicendo que tenia buenos noticias.

¿Asi? Y cuál es la buena noticia?- pregunta algo molesto Ikky ya que las ultimas "buenas noticias" era acompañarla a hacer las compras por los shopings mas importantes de Grecia es mas ni siquiera eran acompañantes eran mulas de carga que le llevaban las bolsas y cajas con ropa accesorios y zapatos y ni siquiera Seiya se salva que es el mas amado por la diosa.

¬¬ le dedica una mirada asesina a Ikky pero el ni se percata de eso- Shiryu vuelve! Solto con mucha alegría.

Gracias a Dios- pensaba Seiya ya no podía soportar a Ikky que se las creía de manda mas en la mansión.

Genial! Cuando viene?- pregunta Shun

Esperen, esperen no todavía no termina la buena noticia, Sunray viene con el!-

Quien es Sunray?- pregunto Seiya

Yegua con alas yo estuve encerrado en una caja mientras tu peleabas con Shiryu aquella vez que al ganador le entregaban la armadura dorada, aparece Sunray y tu no te percatas de eso- decía Ikky- es mas ella te pidió que tu salvara a Shiryu te acuerdas?

Hey! No me cambies el genero igual…-

Ikky eres tonto o que?-interrumpe Hyoga- con todos los golpes en la cabeza que tubo, tiene y tendrá crees que se acuerde?- Hyoga aprovecho el momento para burlarse de dos caballeros a la vez, pero esto tubo una daño colateral.

Si es cierto- dice Ikky un poco pensantivo y recalculando lo que acababa de decir el cisne- pero que sea la ultima vez que te burlas de mi- le advertia mientras golpeo a Hyoga desprevenido y este choco con una pared que estaba de tras de el.

Shun ayudo a Hyoga a ponerse de pie.

Bueno igual viene Shiryu con Sunray y es su amiga y hay que tratarla como se debe- decía Saori

Si aja su amiga- Seiya no se podía guardar el comentario al igual que las risitas.

Si, no creo que sea la amiga, guardan secretos las paredes pero lo obvio es obvio- comentaba Hyoga con una sonrisa.

Que estas insinuando Hyoga?- pregunta Shun

Vamos Shun no te hagas el santo todos sabemos que pareces un niño, pero niño es Kiki- decía Seiya

Si pero es nuestro amigo y hay que creer lo mas correcto de el- le contestaba

Shun como es que sabes..?- pregunto ikky

Saber que?- pregunto inocentemente

Seiya y Hyoga como para echar leña y fuego les pregunto: Si Ikky saber que? Lo que pasa en las camas?

Ustedes no se metan, Shun tapate lo oídos-

Pero Ikky es de los mas normal- intervenia Saori

yo creo que Shun ya sabe recordemos que hace unos meses visito al Santuario y estuvo con la compañía de Milo, MM y Aioria.- dijo Hyoga, Ikky tenia la cara de como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Lucifer.

Saori cuando regresa?-

Hoy a las tres-

Ohhh no voy ir a poderir a buscarlo-

Si hoy y solo por única vez podrán faltar al colegio-

Yupii- seiya ya estaba saltando de la emoción

Horas mas tarde…. En la cocina

Y si tiene hambre?- pregunta Shun preocupado y llenando su mochila con comida.

Con un sándwich para cada uno estarán bien- decía Hyoga.

Pero… y si tienen sed?- seguía preguntando

Les compramos unas sodas-

Y si tienen….

Bueno Shun ya basta déjate de tonterías- decía Ikky exaltado saliendo de su confortable sillón- ya nos vamos, Hyoga trae a la mula.

Hyoga asintió.

20 minutos mas tarde en el aeropuerto….

Se tardan mucho- bufaba Pegaso.

No te quejes! O preferirías estar en la escuela?- pregunto Hyoga sabiendo la respuesta de Seiya.

No pero….-

Oigas amigos ese es Shiryu?- pregunto Shun.

Shiryu venia hacia ellos pero detrás de el venia Sunray agarrada de una mano de Shiryu ya que en la otra traía una maleta y Sunray en la mano derecha traía otra maleta pero mas pequeña.

Hola amigos como han estado?- pregunta mientras llegaban donde estaban los otros bronceados.

Bien, bien y ustedes?-

Ohh nosotros bien- contesta Hyoga pero se quedo pensando- excepto que en 2 meses he comido comida quemada de parte de Ikky, comida con ingredientes desconocidos para la humanidad obra de Seiya, comida mas normal pero se tardaba 2 horas para hacerse de Shun, y la comida mas deliciosa que podíamos elegir y que en 15 minutos estaba hecha por el generoso deliveri, y sin mencionar que en una semana me han incinerado mas veces que a Saori secuestran en un mes, y me he tenido que aguantar a la insoportable parejita de Saori y Seiya.

Hyoga, Hyoga estas bien?- Seiya le agitaba la mano enfrente de su rostro

Eh? Si-

Te quedaste colgado-

Si, es que…-

Hyoga nadie te pregunto en que pensabas- Ikky se metia a la conversación con una amabilidad tremenda

¬¬ cara de Hyoga al comentario de Ikky

Hola como te llamas?- Shun trataba de entablar una conversación con Sunray mientras Ikky y Hyoga se lanzaban miradas asesinas con rayitos lásers que le salían de los ojos que al igual de Seiya que se reia del comportamiento de los otros dos Shiryu se paro al lado de Seiya para contemplar mejor la vista de miradas lanza laser acompañadas de risas y gritos e insultos.

Hola son Sunray- contestaba tímidamente.

Soy Shun un gusto en conocerte-

Oh no el gusto es mio-

Jajajaja, yo soy Seiya jajaja- Seiya venia de aquella cómica batalla de peleas que por cierto en argumentos, miradas y gritos gano Hyoga ya que al estar cercano a Milo el siempre ganaba por ser estresante en esas batallas y tener los argumentos y logica de Camus ya era el ganador antes de que empezara la batalla.

Yo soy Hyoga- venia con el combo de mirada, pose, y sonrisa de todo un campeón digno de aquella batalla

Un placer yo soy Sunrey- decía mientras estrechaba la mano de Hyoga y de Seiya

Yo soy el poderoso Ikky-

Hermano que paso con lo de ser siempre humilde?- reprochaba Shun

Bueno solo Ikky- decia cabizbaja los otros solo podían ahogar esas risas aunque uno que otro gemido que salía.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, como están? Bueno, espero que bien quiero hacer unos agradecimientos a Asalea19 por sus comentarios que cada vez me animan y si ves algo que esta mal me lo decís, también gracias si hay algún otro que lee mis locuras.

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador Masami Kurumada.

Bueno acá se los dejo, puede ser que este un poco pobre de contenido, pero bueno espero que les guste.

Oh Shun mira, helados- decía Seiya mientras babeaba por los helados

Que rico, yo quiero uno pero no traigo dinero- decía mientras revisaba sus bolsillos

Yo también, pero estoy igual que tu, sin dinero- decía desilusionado

Disculpa? Yo si tengo dinero a diferencia de ti trabajo-

A si? Y porque no traes dinero?- le preguntaba mientras levantaba una ceja

Es por que lo traía en la mochila, la cual me he olvidado-

Si aja, si se puede saber en que trabajas?-

Trabajo haciendo licuados en la playa-

En donde?-

En la playa?-

Si eso tiene sentido- decía pensativo- y si le pedimos dinero a Shiryu?

No recién llega y ya le estamos pidiendo favores, no- contestaba Shun- y si le pedimos a Ikky?

No va decir que somos unos holgazanes y bla, bla, bla-

Y a Hyoga?-

Al pato? Mmm prefiero que no ya que de seguro nos va a tratar de esclavos-

Si puede ser es mejor no comer helado-

Bueno luego de un rato de discutir sobre helados, del viaje de Shiryu mientras iban recorriendo el inmenso aeropuerto. En una de esas Ikky desaparecio.

Luego de media hora mas o menos decidieron separarse en dos grupos un grupo: Shiryu y Sunray y el otro: la mula, el pato y…. Shun.

Cuando el otro grupito se fue, Hyoga se apoyó en una pared se cruzó de brazos, cerro sus ojos y se relajo notoriamente.

Hyoga que haces? Cuestiono Seiya

Tu que ves idiota?-

Pero hay que encontrar a Ikky-

Shun tu hermano es grande y el sabe cuidarse-

Si pero si se pierde?-

Estas insinuando que Ikky es tonto?- pregunto Seiya

No, pero cualquiera se puede perder-

Por que no le llamas al móvil Shun?-

Si, tienes razón Hyoga- Shun marco el numero y llamo, a unos metros se escuchaba el ruidito de un teléfono.

Ohh esperen alguien me llama- dice Seiya, Hyoga con una gotita de sudor ya sabia lo que pasaba- Hola si? Shun para que me llamas si estas cerca mio- Shun tenia una gota mas grande.

Eres un idiota!- decía Hyoga

Porque tienes el teléfono de Ikky?- preguntaba Shun

Oh, eso es que yo y Saori discutimos y…- fue intenrumpido por Hyoga- Burro por delante-

Pero soy un Pegaso…-

No lo que Hyoga te quiere decir es que dijiste los nombres mal- trataba de explicarle Shun

No yo los dije bien-

No porque…- Shun trataba de decirle su error pero Seiya no lo "escuchaba"

Mira yo dije Seiya, S-E-I-Y-A y Saori, S-A-O-R-I- A Hyoga se le esta yendo la paciencia y a Shun las ganas de hablar con este sujeto.

Saori y yo, Saori y yo idiota!- le gritaba Hyoga saliendo de su cómoda posición con una vena mas que marcada.(N/A esto una vez me paso en la escuela Seiya era mi compañero, Shun era el profesor y yo era Hyoga luego del grito todos se rieron).


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no pertenecen sino a su creador Masami Kurumada.

Luego de un rato de que le hubieran rogado, tirado a sus pies, haberle roto los tímpanos, Hyoga finalmente accedió a ir a buscar a Ikky con los otros 2 aunque el estaba casi seguro que el estaba en la mansión viendo televisión en su trono.

Ya me estoy cansando de buscar al pollo… digo Ikky- decía Seiya sentándose en el suelo.

No Seiya te levantas, no me puedes hacer esto, yo estaba muy cómodo hace media hora- decía Hyoga.

Shun se quedó parado viendo como Hyoga se sentaba al lado de Seiya.

Hyoga que haces?- pregunto Shun

Que acaso no me ves?-decía de mala gana- me siento al lado de la mula con alas.

No, no te sientes Hyoga, tu tampoco Seiya debemos encontrar a Ikky-

Shun tal vez Hyoga tenga razón, Ikky ya sabe cuidarse solo-

No levántensen- decía tironeándolos de los brazos-Levántensen

El querido Shun dejo de insistir porque veía que no le hacían caso.

Que tal si nos sentamos en esa mesa?- señalaba Seiya con su dedo a una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor.

Bueno- decia Shun mientras se levantaba.

No, nos quedemos aquí- decia Hyoga aun en el piso

Dale vamos porque te quieres quedar aquí?- pregunto Shun mientras pegaso se levantaba y se sacudía

es que me gusta la vista- decia Hyoga mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

Hyoga yo no se que le ves pero creo que desde aquella mesa también podras ver lo mismo que aquí- decia Shun para convencerlo.

No Shun no seas tonto, el no se quiere ir por otra cosa- interrumpía Seiya- de seguro debe ser algo bueno y se lo quiere guardar para el solo- Hyoga solo abrió los ojos como platos.

Seiya, yo no creo que hiciera eso verdad Hyoga?-

Como crees?- contestaba Hyoga

A si y entonces por que no quieres ir a la mesa?- cuestiono Seiya

Por que no quiero-

Ehhh Seiya ya nos ganaron la mesa- decia Shun mientras señalaba la preciada mesa con las cuatro sillas

Nooooo- gritaba Seiya como si fuera el fin del mundo mirando hacia el cielo, bueno mas bien en este caso el techo alto del aeropuerto- Hyoga mas te vale una buena explicación- decia ahora un tono muy enojado mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su remera azul

Oye quítame tus sucias manos de encima- ordenaba Hyoga mientras le pegaba una piña en su mejilla derecha, haciendo que Seiya lo soltara

Hyoga no era necesario que le pegaras de tal modo- intervino Shun

Eso es lo que tu crees-

Seiya volvía con el cachete colorado.

Ahora si Hyoga me dirás el motivo de porque no te querias sentar en la mesa-decia Seiya autoritario

Bueno les dire, pero no se sorprendan por el motivo- decia Hyoga

Esta bien- decían los otros dos al unisonido

Bueno…. Es porque…. Porque….-decia en un tono muy misterioso

Ya Hyoga, desembucha- decia Seiya sacando la emoción.

Bueno… es porque esta muy lejos y no tengo ganas de caminar…- decia Hyoga los otros tenian una gota y se cayeron tipo anime- ustedes querían saber

Miren se desocupo la mesa-dijo Shun corriendo hacia ella.

Vamos Hyoga- decia Seiya mientras corria detrás de Shun

Si bueno ya voy- contesto el ultimo mientras salía caminando muy tranquila y relajadamente.

Mira Seiya que es esto?- pregunto Shun levantando una maletín que estaba en la mesa y luego entregándoselo

Lo observaba detenidamente-Esto es un…- fue interrumpido por Hyoga

Haber dame- le arrebato el objeto

Dame yo lo tenia-

Perdón tu mismo lo dijiste, lo tenias, tiempo pasado- en eso llega una camarera

Hola buenas tardes caballeros-decia amablemente- quieren una soda? Algo?

Si una gaseosa de lima-limon- le contesto Hyoga mientras tenia el objeto lejos de Seiya.

Si me parece bien- decia Shun sonriendo

Pero porque de lima-limon?- se quejaba Seiya

Si tu la pagas tu decides- dijo Hyoga al ver la cara y el silencio de Seiya contesto: ja eso crei-

Bueno les traigo la soda?-

Si-

Bueno… a ver que tenemos aquí?-Hyoga estudiando el maletín

Idiota date cuenta que es maletín-contesto Seiya Hyoga lo miro de reojo

Bueno muchachos ya!, relájense- decía Shun

Dame estos-

No, jamas-

Que me lo des-

Eres sordo o qué? Te dije que no-

Dame!-

Nunca-

Hyoga salió corriendo de la mesa agitando el maletín, Seiya que venía atrás no lo podía alcanzar, hasta que Hyoga se topó con Ikky, mas bien se choca con Ikky por venir viendo para atrás.

Idiota te más cuidado!

Shun está en aquella mesa para cuatro, la que tiene el mantel rojo- decía Hyoga mientras corría.

Ven acá Hyoga!- le gritaba Seiya- Hola Ikky- le saludaba mientras pasaba al lado de Ikky.

Idiota-murmuraba

Oye no me digas que es asi como tratas a tus amigos- decía una voz coqueta de una joven.

Tu! Que haces aquí?- pregunto más que sorprendido

Que acaso no puedo ir a visitar a mis dos primos mas favoritos!-

La joven era de pelo negro azabache, el pelo de ella bien ochentero con ojos azules, llevaba unos jeans remera azul con una campera también de jean, tenia zapatillas blancas.

Ja te tengo!- grito Seiya cargando el maletín y huyendo de Hyoga que venia hecho una fiera

Hyoga se le lanzo arriba de Seiya ellos cayeron cerca de Ikky y la joven, los últimos 2 miraban sorprendidos la escena, Shun se acercaba sin hacer ruido hacia la joven e Ikky.

Yo la tengo!- exclamaba Hyoga

Claro que no!-

Seiya agarro el otro extremo del maletín y comenzaron a girar.

Hyoga damelo!-

No!-

Que me lo des-

Nunca jamás-

Por favor, es mio!- decía desesperado

Bueno si quieres el estúpido maletín te lo daré!- Hyoga soltó a Seiya y este salió despedido contra la joven y Shun que estaba detrás de esta

Hyoga salió corriendo a ayudar un poco mareado, pero se le adelanto Ikky que ayudo a Seiya, y el llegando segundo ayudo a la joven, y Seiya a Shun que traía la gaseosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no pertenecen sino a su creador Masami Kurumada.

Ohh no! Gaseosa estas bien?-preguntaba a la botella mientras la acariciaba, al menos para esos momentos ya había ayudado a Shun a levantarse

Señorita, señorita esta bien?- preguntaba Hyoga el aun la tenia sujeta de las muñecas , la joven aun tenia la cabeza gacha-Seiya ven y diculpate con esta mujer- le ordeno Hyoga

Que!? Pero si fuiste tu el que me solto!-le gritaba como un condenado cuando estaban a escasos centímetros

Por que pelean?- pregunto Shiryu con Sunrey

Por que…-trato de responder Seiya

Nada que te importe-corto Ikky

Que mal carácter Ikky querido…-dijo en voz alta la mujer

Esa voz-pensó Shun acercándose a la joven

Gracias, ya estoy bien- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Hyoga, por unos segundos parecían conectados pero eso se fue.

Pato te dijo que la soltaras!-lo retaba Ikky

Dai… cállate no te das cuenta que me esta ayundando, tu no cambias mas- esta ves la mujer retaba a Ikky

Hyoga soltó a la mujer y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella e Ikky

Cherokee… eres tu?- pregunto tembloroso Shun

Si, Shun eres tu?-

Si- acto seguido ambos se sonrieron y fueron corriendo a abrazarse.

A unos metros…

Quieren gaseosa?-pregunto Seiya a Shiryu y a Sunrey

Yo si, por favor- contesto Sunrey

Bueno, quien es esa mujer?-pregunto Shiryu

No lo se pero creo que es familia de Ikky y Shun, muy guapa-contesto Seiya mirando la tierna imagen de Shun y Cherokee abrazados excepto por la cara fea de Ikky aun costado

Seiya tienes novia-

Ohh si es verdad-hizo una cara tonta para luego cambiarla a un tono serio- pero tu no, o si?-

Que? No-

Ahh yo lo decía por Sunrey- Shiryu y Sunrey se pusieron colorados

Que ella? No no es mi mejor amiga- dijo Shiryu un poco nervioso

Ahh que lastima, hacen bonita pareja- Sunrey ya en esos momentos se había alejado, para ir con Hyoga que estaba recostado en una pared.

Hola Hyoga, quieres gaseosa?- le extendió el vaso, aun estaba ruborizada

Hola, si gracias- Hyoga acepto el vaso y se dispuso a tomar mientras veía a la mujer, en cierto modo tenia un aire parecido a sus amigos los ojos de Ikky se parecían mucho a los de ella y el color de piel de Shun coincidía con el de ella.

Emmm Hyoga voy a convidarle gaseosa a ellos también, me prestas el vaso que tiene otro vaso-

Si, toma- Hyoga saco un vaso y se lo dio

Gracias-

Con Ikky, Shun y Cherokee…

Que carajo haces aquí!?-decia Ikky

Mas respeto que es nuestra prima- defendía Shun a su prima

Ikky no te enojes tanto que sacaras rápido arrugas-decía en tono burlón Ikky inmediatamente cambio su cara a una mas serena- bueno mi visita se debe porque mi madre, murió- dijo con tristeza

Shun e Ikky la acompañaron con la cara.

Hola, quieren gaseosa- llegaba Sunrey con la gaseosa, su tono sonaba muy alegre hasta que vio la cara de los demás y se unió con su expresión.

Si, por favor- contesto Cherokee ocultando su tristeza en una sonrisa pero que a los segundos se desvaneció.

Sunrey le sirvió- hola mi nombre es Sunrey- decía en un tono mas alegre, eso hizo que Cherokee sacara una verdadera sonrisa

Hola mi nombre es Cherokee- decía mientras estrechaba la mano de Sunrey

Cherokee se giro a sus primos y les dijo:

Otro día, hablaremos ahora no tengo ganas-

Si, si-

Ahí vienen dos muchachos mas los conocen?- decía mientras los señalaba con un dedo

Si son Seiya y Shiryu- contesto Ikky

Ahhh-

Hola- decía Seiya

Hola soy Cherokee-

Yo Seiya-

Hola – esta vez se presentaba Shiryu

Hola Shiryu-

Como estas?- pregunto Seiya

Bien, esta muy bien no la molesten- salto Ikky como un cuida

Oye! Estábamos hablando con ella, ni que fuera tu hermana- Shun de atrás de Ikky les hacia seña de que se callara, pero ya era un poco tarde.

Mas respeto mula, ella es como si fuese mi hermana- dijo mas que furioso

Bueno, bueno-decia zafándose de Ikky- yo ire a buscar a Hyoga-fue corriendo hacia donde Hyoga.

Disculpa Ikky no sabia que te ibas a poner así- se disculpaba la joven

Cherokee debes tener cuidado y mas con esa mula con alas- decía Ikky mientras miraba con cara asesina a Seiya

Oye primo queridísimo, porque le dices mula con alas?-preguntaba aire de confundida

Primo!?- grito Shiryu

Si es mi prima, no te le acerques o miraras calcinado- le decía Ikky tirando rayitos por los ojos, se giro a Cherokee y volvió a su estado normal- bueno como te iba diciendo es porque es un secreto-

Jajja Ikky tu ya no cambias-

Cambiar que cosa?-

Ya lo traje- gritaba Seiya mientras traía a Hyoga a arrastras (literalmente)

Cherokee fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Seiya y el otro

Eres tonto o que!? Como lo puedes traer asi!?-le gritaba a Seiya hecha una fiera

Es…- contesto Hyoga

Ehh que cosa?- lo miro a Hyoga en forma dulce y tierna

Que el es tonto…-

Ejem… Hyoga me acaban de dar el dato… debes saber una cosa…- trataba de interrumpir pero no le daban pelota, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Que?-preguntaba sin darle importancia a Seiya

Ella es prima de Shun y de…-

Y eso que?-

Eso significa que es prima de Ikky-

Que!?-

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y se volvió a poner de su forma típica de serio.

Asalea espero que este fic sea de tu agrado, espero con ansias tu reveiw cualquier cosita me lo dices. Saludos desde Paraguay de una argentina.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no pertenecen sino a su creador Masami Kurumada.

siento un poco de presión en el aire no te parece?- Cherokee le preguntaba por lo bajo

si yo también…-

oigan chicas que tanto hablan- Seiya interrumpía.

Cosas de mujeres-

Ikky no le se sentía cómodo con Seiya cerca de querida prima por ende se puso entre Cherokee y Seiya.

Seiya se hacia el distraído y comenzó a verla de pies a cabeza, la mujer no se percató Hyoga ya daba por hecho que la mula con alitas iba a ser calcinado por tener pensamientos impuros hacia una mujer que recién conocía, y que para completar el cupón era prima de Ikky el cual lo miraba de forma fea a Seiya, Ikky se podía imaginar las cosas morbosas que pensaba y solo imaginarse que su angelical prima aria eso con un nombre que probablemente el creería que no era digno de ella le daba una repugnancia.

Que tanto le ves?-pregunto mas que feo Ikky, Cherokee respondió por que creyó que le hablaban a ella.

Nada, solo veía a Hyoga me parece lindo y sexy…-comento por lo bajo solo que Sunrey e Ikky fueron capaz de escucharlo, después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo se puso mas que colorada.

Ikky solo atino a abrir los ojos como platos- que estas diciendo!? Cherokee, como… como puedes decir eso ni siquiera lo conoces!- Ikky cambio su rostro por un de enojo en sus ojos se podía ver al mismísimo lucifer todos lo miraron menos Hyoga, que era el aludido el se encontraba lo mas relajadamente apoyado en una pared.

Ikky no me gusta tu tonito, y por favor te pido que cambies ese rostro que vas a ahuyentar a todas tu pretendiente… bueno si es que tienes- Cherokee le dijo en el mismo tono que el en esos momentos parecía el calco mismo de Ikky pero versión mujer.

Que!? No te atrevas a hablarme asi!-

Que!? Como queres que te hable?-

Yo tenia mejores recuerdos pensó Shun al ver la escena

Aghhh no se te puede hablar de otra forma que no sean gritos pedazo de animal- grito la mujer

Si verdaderamente tenia mejores recuerdo- pensó afirmando con cabeza

Hyoga comenzó a exasperarse, pero habían 2 razones que hacia en esos momentos no terminara en sucumbir en gritos de desesperación, la primera era porque era prima de Ikky y solo eso le dar escalofríos y la segunda era por que era pupilo de Camus además como el mejor amigo de Camus era Milo tubo entrenamiento de como ignorar al mundo pero sin ser desconectado de el.

Oigan chicos, seria mejor que dejaran de pelear- sugería Sunrey a una distancia prudente del dúo gritón, ella estaba cerca de su amante amado perdón digo… amigo querido: Shiryu

El dúo ni la escucharon y tampoco tenían la intención.

Pero tu dijiste que te pareció lindo y sexy!-gritaba mas que furioso e indignado con su "angelito".

Que si es cierto! Míralo su piel bronceada y su pelo, vamos no me digas que no te parece lindo- todos miraron a Cherokee con la sonrisa de triunfo por alguna razón, luego vieron a Ikky con sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas mas que arrugadas tenia los brazos cruzados y finalmente todos veian a Hyoga no podían creer que estaba tan sereno si bien se había percatado del comentario no se encontraba con ningún signo de emoción gracias a su super técnica de desconectarse del mundo.

Que te pasa!? Como me puedes preguntar tal atrocidad?-

Contesta- dijo la mujer con un tono mas que insencible y frio

Primero y principal, crees que me importe?-

Si, según yo crei que eras mas serio y menos celeso-

Ikky la ignoro- soy mujer?-

Obviamente que no-

Soy gay?-

Hay primo no me preguntes de tu sexualidad, si no sabes tu como saber yo, pero a mi parecer creo que no-respondio con leve rojizo en sus mejillas

Entonces por que carajo me voy que estar fijando en el pato?-

Sunrey responde una cosa- cherokee miro muy fijamente a Sunrey esta asintió como para que de por comienzo su pregunta

Sunrey te parece lindo o sexy?- todos abrieron los ojos como platos especialmente Shiryu.

Quien?-pregunto haciéndose la tonta aunque ya se había dado cuenta de la respuesta de la otra mujer antes que articulara una palabra.

Hyoga-dijo con firmeza y basilar- Hyoga te parece lindo o sexy?-

Sunrey lo miro por unos momentos y respondio:

Si me parece lindo y sexy- respondio tímidamente y sonrojada le mandaba miradas asesina a Hyoga

Ves la palabra de una mujer vale mas que la de 10 hombres- Cherokee le miraba a su primo pero sus ojos estaban desviados para contemplar a aquel ruso pupilo de un francesito.

Oh esto no es justo!- decía Seiya

Que no es justo?- pregunto Shun

Que Hyoga siempre se lleve a las chicas…-decia en un tono ¿melancolico?

Todos lo miraron mas que sorprendidos.

Seiya por que dices eso?-

Shun es fácil…. Hyoga siempre tiene a la mujer sexy de la película que en este caso seria Cherokee y ahora también tiene a la mujer dulce de la película y que en este caso seria Sunrey- las mujeres aludidas solo pudieron sonrojarse Seiya se gano dos golpes uno por parte de Ikky y el otro de Shiryu quien podía sacar rayitos lasers de los ojos.

Bueno creo que será mejor ir a la mansión- opino Shun- Saori nos debe estar esperándonos.

Si eso será la mejor- dijo Hyoga mientras caminaba

Jajajaj la cara de Ikky y Shiryu jamas olvidare este momento-pensaba mientras caminaba delante de todos.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos, perdón por el retraso pero no he tenido tiempo, otra cosa que me paso es que yo no puedo escribirlo directamente es la computadora , debo necesito hacerlo en mi preciado cuaderno mientras escucho algo de Led Zeppelin si no lo hago pierdo la inspiración.

Les quería preguntar si les gustaba el lemon ya que me he tomado muy en serio eso, y bueno pues solo lo hare si a ustedes les agrada la idea.

También quería agradecer a las 2 personas que se unieron con Asalea en escribirme reviews, lo esperare con ansias.


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Mientras Hyoga iba adelante con Sunrey y Shiryu y Hyoga tenían una buena conversación de miradas asesinas lanza rayitos, la pobre de Sunrey iba en el medio de estos y mucho no le gustaba esa sensación, Seiya como siempre metiendo la cuchara, empeorando las cosas y ligándose a cada rato un tortazo de parte de Hyoga y/o Shiryu, depende de la situación.

Sunrey de alguna forma salió de esa situación y se fue en donde estaba Cherokee, ella por su parte estaba recibiendo un buen sermón de Ikky, el pobre Shun estaba algo rojito, tenia pena ajena…

En donde vivirás?- pregunto Shun a Cherokee

Em… nosé-

Vivirá con nosotros, en la mansión- dijo frio Ikky

Pero hermano no sabemos si Saori la recibirá-

Oye Sunrey… tu en donde vives?- le pregunto Cherokee por lo bajo

Yo viviré en la mansión con tus primos, Hyoga y Shiryu-

Bueno-le contesto en un susurro- viviré con ustedes en la mansión- terminó diciendo en voz alta pero lo suficiente para que la escuchen sus primos

Esta bien- dijo pacifico Ikky- pero debes tener en cuenta una reglas…

"que carajo va a querer ahora"-pensó- si querido lo que tu digas-

Primero no utilices ese tonito conmigo-

Si primito- Ikky gruño- bueno no lo hago mas

Iras a la escuela, cuantos años tienes?-

Un años mas que Shun…- dijo frustrada al ser la única prima que tenia no se acordaba de su edad

17 años-

Si exactamente-

Bueno, harás algún deporte, danza lo que sea, no te quiero estar conviviendo con zánganos, con Seiya es suficiente…-

A lo lejos se escucho un: oye!-

"Al menos Hyoga entrena y va a la casa de su maestro, Shiryu también"-penso

Si entras en el equipo de porristas de la escuela eso no cuenta como deporte-

Si-"no creo que pueda entrar"-pensó

No puedes socializar con los que vivan en la casa solo con nosotros y Sunrey- dijo mirándola- bueno claro si es que Shiryu no se opone-

Que por que Shiryu se opondría?-pregunto Shun Sunrey se sonrojó

Lo que trata de decir Ikky es que Shiryu y Sunrey…-

Shiryu y Sunrey que?-

Shiryu y Sunrey... vamos Shun no te hagas ya debes saber-

Si se lo que me quieres decir, pero Shiryu me digo que no tenia ninguna amante, o novia-

Que Shiryu que!?- pregunto Sunrey un poco enfadad?

Los otros 3 atinaron a abrir los ojos como platos.

Shun debiste quedarte callado…-

Si hay algo malo en este mundo es que las mujeres se enojen…-

Cállate! no te das cuenta que Sunrey siente algo por Shiryu, además las mujeres no se enojan tanto…-

Claro lo dice la mujer que hace 5 minutos estaba gritando-

Hermano!-

Vámonos con Hyoga, no creo que a mi primo y Shiryu le moleste, total yo soy una enojona, y tu no eres nada de Shiryu- dijo mas que enojada Cherokee.

Si tienes razón!-

Y así fueron con Hyoga una de cada lado de Hyoga, Shiryu estaba que hervía a sangre, Ikky estaba igual, Hyoga estaba algo incómodo pero feliz y Seiya le tenia celos al ruso.

Sunrey! Que estas haciendo?-pregunto autoritario Shiryu

Shiryu, por hoy tienes poco para dirigirme la palabra, cuando me calme hablamos si?- dijo calmada pero enojada

Pero tu eres mia- dijo tratando de agarrarla de la mano

Lo hubieras pensado antes de decir que no éramos nada!-dijo gritándole Shiryu le dio su espacio pero estaba un poco enojado

Shiryu querido amigo Hyoga te esta ganando- dijo Seiya en un tono de burla mientras ponía su mano en los ojos.

Shiryu le lanzo miradas y eso bastó para que Seiya se fuera a esconder atrás de Shun

Shun me quiere matar, por decir la verdad- gritab

Seiya suéltame- la mula lo hiso- y cual es tu verdad?- pregunto relajadamente mientras llegaban a la salida del aeropuerto

Bueno básicamente le dije que Hyoga se había ganado a Sunrey y a Cherokee-

Ikky salio hecho una fiera y golpeo a Hyoga Shun se puso una mano en la cara.

Cherokee y Sunrey se convirtieron en unas fieras dejando a Ikky como un gatito, y cuidaron a Hyoga como si de un bebe se tratara.

Se subieron a los taxis uno era las chicas con Hyoga y Shun y el otro Shiryu, Ikky y Seiya.

Minutos mas tarde llegaron, salieron con todo un Seiya golpeado y maltratado.

Sunrey iba a preguntar pero Shun le dijo que no y asi lo hizo.

Guauuu aquí es donde viven?- pregunto Cherokee dijo mientras le daba las maletas a Ikky y entraban a la mansión.

reviews?ojitos


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Van a entrar?- pregunto Seiya

Ohh si-

Seiya lleva estas maletas- dijo Ikky

Que!? Porque yo!?- pregunto con las manos en la cintura un poco enfadado- tu dijiste que era tu prima y que no teníamos que osar mirarla, tocarla o pensar en ella, a parte eso lo debería hacer Hyoga ya que el es galán- dijo mientras señalaba a Hyoga.

Agh eres un…-

Señorita Saori- la saludaba Shiryu.

Hola Shiryu, creo que volviste bien, hola Sunrey un gusto conocerte- saludaba a Cherokee.

Oh no pero...-

Cambiaste de peinado no recuerdo que tus ojos sean azules, eres muy bella-

Pero yo…-

Es un gusto conocerte-

El mio también, pero…-

Espero que no llevemos bien-

Saori! Ella no es Sunrey!- grito Seiya

Es ella- Cherokee señalo a Sunrey que estaba cerca de Seiya

Oh lo lamento por haberte confundido-

Hola buenas tardes- saludaba Sunrey mientras se acercaba

Si tu eres Sunrey, quien eres tu?-

Yo soy la prima de Ikky y Shun- Saori se sorprendio

Mmm… ya me parecía haber visto esos ojos en alguna parte, espero que no tengas la paciencia de Ikky-

¬¬ ojos de Ikky dedicados a Saori.

Jajaja te sorprenderá, pero si lo tiene jajaja- dijo Seiya

¬¬ ojos de Cherokee dedicados a Seiya.

Saori le quería pedir un favor- dijo Shun

Si Shun lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea dinero-

Cherokee podría quedarse en la mansión?-

Pasaron unos instantes y era todo un silencio

Ps… shun… no olvides los ojitos de perro suplicantes- decía Seiya mientras lo golpeaba con el codo.

Como dijo Seiya, Shun hizo los ojitos de perro suplicantes.

Bueno esta bien-

Pues claro, todas las veces que la han salvado, es lo menor que podía hacer por Shun e Ikky- decía Hyoga- adiós mucha suerte, yo me voy tengo una cita, adiós-

Si adiós-

Entraron en la mansión y decidieron comer una sándwichs antes de ponerse a ordenar ropa en lo cuartos.

Ikky me puedes pasar la salsa?- pregunto Seiya

No, que no ves que estoy ocupado?-

Haciendo que?- pregunto con un poco de enfado

Nada que a ti importe-

Shun le paso la salsa dejándosela cerca de Seiya pero como esta muy ocupado peleando no se dio ni cuenta.

Shun dile que me pase la salsa!-

Bájale el tonito a mi primo!- lo regaño Cherokee

Shiryu debemos hablar mas tarde, me siento avergonzada con mi actitud de hace unas horas- sentencio Sunrey por lo bajito a Shiryu, el caballero asintió

Eres un idiota tienes enfrente la salsa!- grito Cherokee a Seiya

Tenia enfrente la salsa- dijo Ikky mientras se la arrebataba

Huy... Ikky tambie tu eres un…. Imbecil!-

yo también te quiero! –

luego de un rato les mostraron las habitaciones.

El cuarto de Cherokee estaba entre el de Shun e Ikky, claro eso es mas que obvio eso fue a pedido de Ikky.

El de Sunrey estaba enfrente de el de Cherokee, al lado estaba el de Shiryu y en el lado izquierdo estaba el de Hyoga, el de Hyoga se enfrentaba con el de Shun.

El cuarto de Seiya estaba al lado de el de Hyoga, y el de Saori al final del pasillo (N/A espero que hayan entendido).

En la primera planta…

Hola Shiryu.-

Hola Sunrey- contesto con un deje de enfado

Oye no te enojes, no fue mi intención- dijo mientras bajaba el rostro sus ojos se empezaron a humedecerse

Shiryu se acercó a ella y se sento en el piso delante de el gran sofá rojo.

No te preocupes, yo tampoco hice lo correcto, pero recuerda que que no íbamos a decir nada- le levanto el mentón

Si lo sé- se acercó más ay lo abrazo por la cintura- no creo que dure mucho la promesa-

Si lo se, pero todo a su tiempo…- se acerco a los labios de Sunrey, se estaban rozando, ya casi podía degustar sus labios, Sunrey se sonrojo

Ella podía sentir su respiración, pero como siempre algo tenia que romper, destruir el mágico momento.

Aww que tiernos se ven asi- dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba

Sunrey y Shiryu se separaron, Sunrey estaba mas que sonrojada.

Estúpido Seiya- dijo Ikky desde las escaleras ahí también se encontraban Shun, Cherokee y Saori.

Siempre lo tienes que arruinar!- dijo Hyoga

Que! Y tu cuando volviste!?- pregunto Cherokee

No lo se, como vi que todos estaban aquí, vine-

Bueno siga hagan de cuenta que no los vemos- decía Saori

Shiryu y Sunrey se pararon y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones corriendo (literalmente)


	9. Chapter 9

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Al mismo tiempo en Grecia con Geist entrenando hasta que llego Marin con una carta.

Geist! Geist!- gritaba Marin

Geist, es una carta!- trataba de ayudar June mientras que Geist seguía tirando puños y patadas al aire.

Carajo Geist es una carta del españolito!- gritaba Shaina

A Geist se le iluminaron los ojitos y una bella sonrisa apareció, dejo de entrenar.

Shaina porque le dijiste que la carta era de Shura?-pregunto June por lo bajito

Si es verdad ahora se va a enojar, ella sueña con ese idiota- decía un poco preocupada Marin

Si le hubiese dicho que es de una tal "Jade" tu crees que la hubiese leído?-

Geist apareció detrás de ella con un aura maligna hasta que dijeron Jade.

Dame la carta!-

Toma- Marin le entrega la carta.

Y? que esperas abrela- decía June

Quien es esa Jade?- pregunto Marin con un aire de curiosidad

Es una amiga que conocí, cuando estaba haciendo una misión en America del Sur.-

Ahh, bueno abrela-

Si cuando , ustedes no estén-

No creerás que nosotras no vamos- dijo Shaina mientras empezaba entrenar como Geist hasta hace uno momentos.

Si es verdad, me voy a caminar- dijo y hecho comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia el Santuario.

Comenzó a leer la carta…

¡Hola Geist!

¿Cómo estas? Yo bien, como sabrás ya he cumplido los 18 soy mayor de edad

En la ultima semana iré con mi abuelo y Benicio (mi hermano) te dijo por si no te acordas, bueno ire con ellos a Europa, los acompañare a hacer un trato para la compañía, bueno como te prometí estoy pensando en pasar por tu pueblito en Rodorio y quedarme unas semanas luego Benicio vendría a

Buscarme, que paso con Shura?

Jajaja yo también estoy saliendo con alguien se llama Jean Paul y si es francés, tengo muchas fotos y yo espero conocer a Shura cuando llegue.

Bueno eso es todo y espero con ansias tu carta con la confirmación.

Besos te quiero

Jade.

A Geist se le soltó una grata sonrisa, para esos entonces estaba llegando a la primera casa pero como buen y gran momento algo o en este caso alguien lo tiene que arruinar. Y aca fue Milo, que venia acompañado con Camus y Shura.

Que raro, Geist sonriendo!- dijo Milo con ironía

Que raro Milo, mira la hora que es y sigues sobrio!- respondió ella en el mismo tono

Milo yo, ya te he dicho que ese acontecimiento se sabrá y se recordara por siempre- dijo Shura

Si claro defiéndela, no importa yo tengo al gran Camus de Acuario- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

A mi no me metas en tus asuntos- dijo totalmente frío, mientras se sacaba la mano de su hombro

Gracias por tu ayuda mi buen amigo-

Geist, se te ha caído algo- dijo Shura

Ah si- se agacha y es una foto de ella con su amiga Jade en una playa en bikini.

Guau que buena que esta- dijo Milo mientras se acercaba con Shura

Mas respeto por Geist- interrumpio Shura-

Que? Yo no hablo por ella, yo hablo por la rubiecita que está a lado-decia mientras se le caian la babas- Camus, ven y mira- Camus se acerca sin ganas cruzado de brazos- Shura compórtate, todas las veces que ves a Geist le das la razón-

Eso no es verdad-

Si-

No-

Si-

Se callan- dijo Camus en un tono mas frio y cínico que a los otros dos se quedaron callados, y asustados

Camus, tu te pareces a mi amiga Jade- dijo Geist mientras le enseñaba la foto, Camus levanto una ceja

Que!? Eso es imposible!, ella se esta riendo, tiene curvas, es totalmente sexy y ardiente, no se puede parecer a Camus el ni si quiera se ríe- dijo Milo agarrando la foto

Tarado, yo hablo de carácter-

Sos sorda o que!? Te acabo de decir que ella se esta sonriendo Camus se muere para Sonreir-

Tu no tienes arreglo Milo- dijo Shura

Ella en unas semanas estará aquí, y te daras cuenta de lo que hablo- dijo muy segura

Hay si como no? Yo la voy a conquistar- sonrisa triunfante

Jade no es ciega, no puede cometer tal estupidez-

Geist… quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?- pregunto Shura

Si- respondió ella un poco sonrojada

En la mansión…

Bueno y estos son lo papeles, Ikky no los vallas a perder, recuerda que tengo 17- decía Cherokee mientras le entregaba la Documentacion para la escuela

Si ya lo se! No me lo repitas-

Bueno, no te enojes-

Tu te quedas con Shun y Sunrey, que me llegue a enterar de algo…-

No lo digas como si fuera una niña irresponsable, en todo caso yo me quedo a cuidar a Shun-

Shun es mas responsable que tu-

Si aja, no eras que te ibas-

¬¬ Shiryu nos vamos-

Ikky y Shiryu se fueron a la escuela a inscribir a Cherokee, Sunrey y Shiryu, ya faltaban dos meses para que terminaran la escuela.

En la sala estaba Sunrey viendo una película, Cherokee se acerca.

Ohh estas viendo el Titanic- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Si recién empieza-

Luego de un rato llega Seiya con Saori y se sientan para ver la película.

Mas tarde llega Hyoga y se sienta en el piso al lado de Shun que llego antes que Hyoga. Luego en cierta parte de la película….

Shun tapate los ojos!- grito Cherokee, Seiya y Hyoga le saltaron para cubrirle los ojos

Por que? Seiya suéltame-

Porque hacen cosas de grande, que los niños chiquitos como tu no deben hacer- explico Hyoga en tono de un padre hablándole a su hijo de 5 años

Hyoga suéltame!- decía enojado- todavía crees que me creo que a los bebes los trae una cigüeña de Paris?-

Ehh sip- contesto Seiya mientras lo soltaba

No!-

Bueno pero si se entera Ikky le dices que te cubrimos los ojos!-

Luego de esa escena llega Ikky y Shiryu que se hacen un lugar en el sofá, bueno mas bien Ikky se sienta en el sofá y Shiryu en el piso.

Media hora mas tarde…

No Jack! Jack no te mueras- gritaba Seiya mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y muy melodramático como en una novela barata.

Cállate Seiya! Todos sabemos que la maldita de la Rose no lo deja subirse a la tablita, y se muere- dice Hyoga

Si es verdad, no se por que no se busca otra-

Por que es mala, por eso-

Hyoga tu por que no lloras?-

Seiya ser pupilo de Camus tiene sus ventajas- dijo orgulloso

Quien es Camus? Pregunto Cherokee llorando pero con aire de curiosidad

Es mi maestro, algún dia lo conoceras-

Hyoga y tu madre?- pregunto Ikky con una sonrisa malévola

El pato se quebró y se puso a llorar como los demás, el único sobreviviente a la película fue Ikky.

(N/A: TENGAN DE SEGURO QUE LA AMIGA DE GEIST, JADE CAMBIARA A UN CABALLERO)


	10. Chapter 10

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

TOC TOC TOC!- Ikky golpeaba la puerta de Seiya, tenían que ir a la escuela.

Seiya tienes 2 minutos para levantarte de la cama o sino incendiaré tu cama, como me llamo Ikky- gritaba enfadado.

Va a la habitación de Cherokee…

Toc toc toc- golpeaba pero no tan fuerte

Quien es?-

Yo, Ikky-

Pasa- dicho y hecho el caballero pasa

Ah! Ponte algo!-

Que que tengo?- preguntaba ella solo llevaba un pantalón corto y el sostén verde-

Como que, que tienes!?- le arroga una remera-ponte algo, ya no eres una nena-

Bueno, bueno- se coloca la remera

Mierda Cherokee no puedes estar así, eres una mujer, no puedes pasearte por la casa así, somos 5 hombres y hay 3 mujeres, no es apropiado!- la retaba

Bueno, que quieres recién me levanto-

Que así duermes!?- la chica asintió

Eres…

Toc toc toc Shun tocaba la puerta

Pasa!- grito la dueña de la habitación.

Hola, buenos días- saludaba Shun alegre pero un poco adormilado

Hola- saludaron los otros dos

Ikky es el turno de Hyoga de hacer el desayuno, pero no esta despierto-

Bueno, ya voy a levantarlo-

Ikky, si quieres yo lo puedo ir a levantar- dijo con una picara sonrisa, Ikky solo podía pensar lo peor

Que!? Ni lo sueñes, yo lo voy a levantar de un solo cachetón-

Pero quien se va querer levantar si siempre les andas pegando!-dijo con el ceño fruncido- hay que levantarse con cariñitos, para estar de buen humor, no es verdad Shun?- el pobre de Shun para ese entonces se había fugado de la habitación

Ikky adopto la posición de su prima, solo que la perfecciono sumándole los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Eso es una razón mas para que no vallas!- se retira de la habitación y cerró la puerta

Jajaja-se reía Cherokee- tu nunca cambiaras!- decía con una sonrisa enorme

TOC TOC TOC!- tocaba la puerta de Hyoga mas que iracundo

Hyoga abre inmediatamente la puerta!-

Ya voy me estoy vistiendo!-

Tienes 2 minutos para salir y bajar al comedor presentable!-

Si jefecito!- Ikky gruño

y… Shiryu es muy grande la escuela?- pregunta Sunrey ansiosa

Sunrey, es una escuela, que tanto te hace la gracia de ir?- pregunto Cherokee con desgano, mientras caminaban por el parque que estaba en el recorrido para llegar

Es que yo jamas he ido porque el viejo maestro me enseñaba en casa-

Quien es ese "viejo maestro" como se llama?-

Dohko, y tiene mas de 200 años-

Si- contesto incrédula

Ya algún día lo conocerás-

Si eso espero-

Cuando llegaron a la escuela…

Mira Sunrey ese nos esta viendo, y es muy guapo- dijo Cherokee señalando a un chico

Shiryu e Ikky parecían guardas espaldas, no se le despegaban ni un segundo

Caballeros, si no le molesta, debemos ir al baño- Cherokee se llevo a rastras a Sunrey hasta el supuesto baño.

Ikky se alejó un poco de la muchedumbre, en un banquito había una mujer de pelos rojizos como el fuego llorando, a Ikky no le gustaba que las mujeres llorarán eso lo sabia hace mucho tiempo, y se le acerco.

Oye… necesitas ayuda…-pregunto tímidamente mientras se sentaba en el banquito

No, gracias-

Pero no llores…-

La mujer lo miro a los ojos, la muchachita es de ojos verdes y tiene unas simpáticas pecas, tenía el pelo muy largo, llevaba un vestido rosa claro, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos de tanto llorar.

Hola…-

Hola, estas bien?-

Si, me llamo Rose…- dijo desviando la mirada

Ikky, mi nombre es Ikky-

Un gusto, debes irte-

Porque?-

Haya hay gente que te está llamando-

Si y que?-

Que deberías ir- se estaba secando las lágrimas

Yo soy Ikky el poderoso caballero… lo que trato de decirte es que nadie me dice que hacer-

Ella le sonrió con ternura, en eso se acercaba la pandilla.

Hola, soy Cherokee- se presentaba la pelinegra

Hola es un gusto!- decía con una sonrisa, luego de haberse presentado con todos, dejo de sentirse tan mal

Tocaron la campana para entrar a los salones.

En el salón de Shun y Seiya

Hola amigos como están?- gritaba Seiya mientras entraba al salón

Hola Seiya- lo saludaban los otros

Disculpe señor, pero ya esta por comenzar la clase debe sentarse en su asiento- la profesora le señalo el compartiría con un muchacho con cara de pocos amigos.

Shun ese será tu asiento- dijo la profesora mas amable (N/A: no entiendo el motivo jajaja) el asiento de Shun estaba al lado de el de una mujer con el cabello lila, parecía ser lemuriana ya que tenia las marquitas en la frente al igual que Kiki y Mu, la mujer era bastante atractiva, ojos verdes y de lindas facciones.

En el salón de Cherokee y Hyoga…

Hola Hyoga! Nos presentas tu amiga- decían algunos echando babas

No- dijo serio

Jajaja que gracioso!-

Hola muñeca, como te llamas?-

No te importa- contesto Cherokee mientras se ponía atrás de Hyoga

Bueno ya basta!- decía el profesor- lo lamento Hyoga pero tendrás que compartir mesa con ella- Hyoga se sentó y Cherokee trato de hacer lo mismo.

Disculpe señorita venga aquí- Cherokee se acerca- como es su nombre?- le pregunto en el oído y ella le contesto- bueno compañeros, esta va a ser su nueva compañera se llama Cherokee, espero que sean amables con ella, ve y siéntate-

Es muy linda- decían algunos por lo bajo

Silencio- sentencio el profesor

En el salón de Shiryu, Sunrey, Ikky…

Hola caballeros, dama- saludaba la profesora esta es muy amable- elijan un asiento y se sientan- obviamente sin pensarlo dos veces Sunrey se sentó con Shiryu, Ikky se sentó en un asiento vacio, en el otro esta la mujer desde hace un rato Rose…

Hola Ikky-

Hola Espero que te sientas mejor-

Si lo esto- contesto con un leve sonrojo

Luego de una horas en la mansión….

Tengo mucho sueño!- dijo Seiya mientras bostezaba y se sentaba en un silla

Yo también, y tengo hambre- dijo Cherokee mientras se acostaba en el gran sillón rojo.

No!- gritaba Seiya como en una novela barata-no te sientes ahí!

Que porque?- la dama se asustó y se alejo rápidamente del sillón

Por que es el trono de Ikky, solo el se puede sentar ahí-

Que!? Era eso?-dijo mientras se sentaba de vuelta

Nosotros te lo dijimos, ni Shun se puede sentar ahí-

Cherokee trago en seco, y se fue

Ya esta la comida!- anunciaba Sunrey mientras ponía la comida en la mesa

Después de comer cada uno se fue a su habitación, sabían que estos últimos dos meses serian larguísimos.

(N/A: yo se que este capitulo fue un poco aburrido, pero todo tiene su recompensa, lo lios se armara cuando vallan al santuario)


	11. Chapter 11

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Hola jeje, acá les traigo el fic veo que les cayo bien Rose jaja me algro bueno los dejo para que sigan leyendo.

Habían pasado varias semanas, todos los chicos habían formado lazos muy fuertes, Ikky y Seiya discutían y peleaban como niños, Hyoga y Cherokee se gustaban pero decían que no y peleaban por estupideces, Shun amigable, cariñosito como siempre, Shiryu y Sunrey se visitaban a las habitaciones a escondidas, Ikky y Rose se hicieron mejores amigos eran confidentes entre ellos, la lemuriana compañera de Shun se llama Carrie, ella es lemuriana pero creió en Inglaterra Shun y ella eran amigos, pero la pena es que Carrie lo quería de mas a Shun lo quería como su novio, Shun no.

Entre las chicas todas eran amigas, siempre habían conflictos, pero luego se arreglaban(N/A: cuando no te has peleado con tu mejor amiga y a los 5 minutos se reconcilian) Cherokee era libre no le gusta que le digan que hacer y también así le va, Sunrey es tímida y sigue la corriente, Rose es tímida un poco inocente para su edad, Carrie ama a los niños es muy buena y servicial pero no tiene ni un pelo de tonta.

Cállate!- gritaba Hyoga

Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-gritaba una pelinegra con los cabellos revoltosos- en todo caso, tu deberías callarte!-

Estos discutían por alguna tontera en la mansión, mejor dicho en la cocina mientras desayunaban.

Yo creí que se gustaban- comenta Carrie a Sunrey y Rose por lo bajito, bueno tal vez no tanto, porque los otros dos la escucharon.

Que!?-gritaron los otros dos

Jajaja-se reía nerviosa- yo creía, solamente.

En la habitación de la Deidad…

No puede ser Tatsumi!-

Que pasa mi señora?-

Que no me digas Señora que me siento vieja!-

Discúlpeme… pero que ocurre?-

Tatsumi, con el dinero que tenemos, no llegamos a fin de mes!-

"claro que no, si todo el dinero lo usa para comprar"pensó- es una desgracia mi señora-

¬.¬ que planea hacer?-

No lo se, como falta una semana para terminar la escuela Ikky este año saldrá del secundario, no puedo sabotearlo-

Seño… Saori que le parece si hacemos un proyecto, podemos-

No Tatsumi hacer proyectos significa dinero el cual no tenemos y tiempo del cual escaseamos- dijo muy seria

Y que planea hacer con los caballeros de bronce?-

Nosé, creo que los designare a una una de las 12 casas, creo que será lo mejor- decía

Pero se detestan mutuamente-

Lo lamento, yo soy la deidad y se hace lo que yo dijo, necesito hablar con el gran patriarca, y los caballeros dorados-

Me parece bien, pero que aremos con la chiquillas?-

Como que, que aremos? Se va cada una para su rancho-

Mi señora creo que si las dejamos que vallan a las casas tendremos puntos a favor y recuerde que Cherokee la chiquilla gritona es prima de dos de sus caballeros-

Si, creo que si, Tatsumi la mayoría de la Amazonas no quieren usar mascara cuando no están entrenando y dicen que les parece una estupidez casarse o matar al quien las vio, tu crees que debo sacer esa norma?-

No lo se mi señora, usted es la deidad-

Tatsumi, no me estas ayudando!-dijo en un tono de enfado- es muy difícil ser deidad a los 16 años yo debería ser libre, como una chica de mi edad, no tener que preocuparme por estas cosas- decía dramática

Lo lamento mi señora-

Retírate-

Tatsumi, se va y deja a Saori sola

Creo que tiene razón Tatsumi, deberíamos llevar a estas niñas al santuario y luego veo que les hago- pensaba- pobre, pero si los demás no quieren?

Ya cuento con los votos positivos de: Kanon, Saga, Mascara de la muerte, Aioria, Dohko, Aiorios, Milo.

Shura me dira: no estoy de acuerdo, pero mi voto es menor que el de todos.

Camus: ¬.¬

Y… Afrodita va a seguir la corriente, Shaka me dira un discurso hippie, Aldebarán seguirá la corriente. Si mis cálculos son correctos creo que llevarlos seria la mejor opción.

Claro hasta que les diga que tendrán que compartir habitación con los de bronce y ahí se termina todo el cuento- meditaba la diosa

Luego de unos minutos….. en la cocina….

Buenos días, damas y caballeros- anunciaba la deidad

Desembucha- decía Ikky

Si bueno ok, lamento informarles que se ha acabado el dinero-

Ohh- exclamaron los demás

No me imagino el porque-

Mas respeto Ikky que soy tu deidad-

Por que te nombras por deidad? Pregunto timida pero curiosa Rose

Por que no te puedo decir-

Bueno vengo a informarles que en una semana, partiremos al Santuario-

En donde esta el santuario?- ahora Cherokee trata de investigar

En Grecia, caballeros de bronce quieran o no irán al Santuario-

Yo no quiero- refunfuño Seiya

No me escuchaste, quieras o no vas a ir-

Bueno debo hablar con las damas- ninguno se movia- a solas- todos los caballeros se fueron

Una vez solas…

Cherokee quieres ir?-

A donde?-

A Grecia, al Santuario

Solamente si esta es viejo maestro-

Si lo está-

Entonces me apunto-

Sunrey quieres ir?-

Yo si, porque va Shiryu y esta mi maestro-

Bien-

Rose tu vas?-

No-

Porque?-

Yo no…-

Vamos debes ir-

Es que…-

Podrás divertirte-

No, no…-

Ikky se pondrá muy triste-

"mentirosa"-penso Cherokee

Oh, no quiero eso-

Entonces…

Bueno- decía un poco desconfiada

Carrie tu quieres ir?-

No-

Y si te digo que hay 2 de tu clase: lemurianos?-

Bueno si-

Entonces bienes?-

Si, no sabia que habían mas como yo-

Pues si lo hay-

Bueno todas dijeron que si?-

Si!-

Salieron de la cocina y se vino el interrogatorio, Saori les dijo que no dijeran nada.

Cherokee que te dijo?-

De verdad quieres saber?-

Si-

Pues no dijo que cuando tuviéramos relaciones no dejemos…-

Cállate, no quiero que me digas eso!-

Las otras mujeres estallaron en risa

Pero tu me dijiste que te lo dijera-

Pero yo creí que era otra cosa-

Bueno pensaste mal-

Chicas quieren venir a tomar un helado?-

Si- contestaron todas menos Rose

Rose tu no vienes?- cuestionó Carrie

No, no me siento bien-

Ohh, bueno si quieres cuando te sientas mejor vamos- dijo Sunrey

No, no vayan-

Ok- dijo Seiya

Todos las chicas lo miraron con cara de: "Whats?"

Que? Yo también quiero ir?- dijo con cara de: "Hello"

Bueno, tu vienes-

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikky no quieren venir?-

Si- contesto Shun

Bueno, siempre y cuando nadie me moleste- dijo Hyoga mirando a Cherokee

Yo también voy- contesto Shiryu

Yo no, alguien debe cuidar a Rose-

Si nadie mejor que Ikky para hacer eso-

Seiya, no digas esas cosas, mi hermano no seria capaz-

Bueno adiós-

Se marcharon y dejaron a Ikky y a Rose solos en la mansión…


	12. Chapter 12

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Los chicos y las chicas debían terminar de rendir, evaluaciones, materias, practicos, lo que sea, la Deidad de la guerra y sabiduría fue solamente para asegurarse de que todo valla como decía el plan, no era que desconfiara d sus caballeros, bueno tal vez un poco, pero era para asegurarse.

Shun y Seiya estaban sentados en un banco en el patio, Shun estaba feliz y alegre, Seiya estaba preocupado.

Chicos, como les fue?-

Bien, yo aprobé- contesto Shun

Y los demás?-

Rinden, Carrie geometría, Hyoga literatura, Cherokee inglés, Sunrey italiano, Rose y Shiryu historia griega, Ikky geometría-

Ya veo, porque Seiya tiene esa cara?-

Seiya aposto que Hyoga desaprobaría, Ikky que aprobaría-

Eso es una estupidez, Camus es su maestro, además Hyoga debe aprobar para que no lo vuelvan a meter a un ataúd de hielo-

Seiya entendió que rendiría matemática-

Igual sigue siendo una estupidez, cuanto aposto?

50 pesos-

Lo lamento Seiya- Saori pone una mano en el hombro de Seiya- Eres un idiota, como se te ocurre apostar contra Hyoga!- le da un coscorrón en la cara.

En esos momentos llegaba Cherokee y Rose, saltando y riendo

Aprobamos!- grita Rose

Genial-

Santuario en Grecia, viejo maestro ahí vamos- grita con triunfo Cherokee

Cállate!-

Perdón Saori-

Minutos mas tarde salieron Sunrey, Carrie y Shiryu.

Y que-pregunta Rose-aprobaron?

Si!- gritaron

Quienes quedan?- pregunto Saori

Ikky y Hyoga- contesto Shiryu Seiya trago en seco y se puso mas nervioso

Justo en esos momentos llego Ikky.

Aprobaste?- pregunto Shun acercándosele

Pues claro que si, Shun que esperabas?- dijo con una media sonrisa Cherokee le salto en cima- Seiya tienes preparado el dinero?- Seiya asintió con nerviosismo.

"tendré que usar mis ahorros"-pensó

Media hora mas tarde llego Hyoga con las ropas desacomodadas.

Hyoga aprobaste?- pregunto Saori seria

"que no, no, no, no"-pensaba Seiya

"Hyoga te conviene para no salir rostizado"-pensaba Ikky

El otro asintió mientras contestaba que si.

Ja, Seiya debes darme el dinero- decía con triunfo Ikky

Rayos, Ikky no lo tengo aquí, cambiando de tema, Hyoga por que estas tan desacomodado? Digo por las ropas tuyas-

Ah si es que hace una hora me encontré a unas señoritas, y bueno…-decía con una pícara sonrisa

Que!? Nos pudimos haber ido hace una hora!?- pregunto histérica Cherokee

No hace una hora no, porque estaba haciendo cosas importantes-

Eres un idiota, porque carajo nos hiciste esperar tanto?-

Yo no les pedí que me esperaran, lo hicieron por que quisieron-

Mientras…

Rose estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, lo recuerdos de hace 2 meses hasta el día de hoy, de Rose pensaba que ella quería mucho a sus amigos, pero de una forma diferente a Ikky no mala, sino diferente ellos compartían un vínculo especial, se sentía bien con eso, pero a la vez rara, no se sentía cómoda a solos con Ikky porque quería hacer cosas que ella era inexperta y no sabia del tema, y le daba pena preguntarle a sus amigas. Le daba miedo comentárselo a Ikky aunque un vez lo hizo pero al parecer el caballero no entendió o lo hizo y no lo dijo .

Flashback

Se marcharon y dejaron a Ikky y a Rose solos en la mansión…

Ikky deberías, haberte ido-

No, no quiero-

Era mentira de que me sentía mal, solo me siento…-

Rose puedes decirme-

No, solo que me siento confundida, pero no es malo-

Entiendo, que es lo que te tiene asi?-

Bueno, pues verás, hay alguien y no se si lo quiero, no perdón lo quiero pero no se si de esa forma especial-

Ah, debes decirle, depende de quien sea- se sienta en el sillón junto a Rose se miran a los ojos, de alguna manera tenían la idea de cual era la respuesta que estaban formulando cada uno.

Y si es una persona muy peculiar?- no podía mas con esa presión, desvía la mirada.

Rose yo…-dudaba si decirle- yo creo que sea como sea, debes decir, tu sabes cuanto te quiero, y no me haría gracia que salgas con tal idiota- Rose se puso a reír aunque Ikky lo dijo muy serio.

Ikky, quiero que me respondas una cosa, pero cualquiera que sea la respuesta me la dices, ok?- el otro asintió- Ikky, te puedes olvidar de Esmeralda?-

No lo sé, pero a que viene esta pregunta?-

La amabas?-

Si, y mucho-

Pero como pareja o como amas a tu prima o a Shun?-

No te responderé, hasta que me respondas- Rose lo miro como diciendo "si"- Rose, tu me quieres?-

Rose se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

Poco a poco, Ikky se le acerco a su rostro, podían sentir el aliento del otro, Rose estaba extraña, jamas había estado con alguien así, era algo que la ponía un poco curiosa, en su casa jamas hablaron de eso, su padre era muy recto y su madre muy suprimida por el, y eso ponía mas complicada las cosas.

Ikky yo…-

No pudo terminar de hablar los labios de Rose fueron aprisionados por los de Ikky, ella tenia lo labios cerrados, no sabia que hacer, lo que sabia era que sus mejillas las tenia encendidas, se separaron Rose giro su rostro, no podía verlo, Ikky la agarro del mentón para que lo viera, la miro a los ojos y le dijo: Rose yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, tu me amas?-

Si, Ikky yo te amo, pero yo no se…-

Se volvieron a besar, ahora tubo la necesidad de abrir su boca, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que asía, sintió una nueva sensación, le gusto, sentía como sus lenguas se entrelazaban, como en un juego, era algo tan satisfactorio para los dos.

En ese momento hubo un espectador sin querer, no hizo ruido, pero le incomodo estar ahí y se fue, sin decir nada, Rose sabía quien era pero no se preocupó ya que era un amigo.

Fin del Flash Back

Mis pequeñiles espero que para mañana tengan todo listo que a las 6 de la mañana salimos a Grecia!- decía Saori feliz mientras habría la puerta de la mansión.

No a las 6 no, es muy temprano- se quejaban Saori se puso enfadada

Bueno, como ustedes saben todo, ustedes diran la hora de salida- formaron un circulo y se pusieron a discutir la hora de salida

Bueno decidimos que a las 10 y media salimos al aeropuerto- anuncio Seiya

Si como digan, vayan a preparar la maletas- sentencio todos fueron a hacer sus maletas.

(N/A: espero que le haya gustado, alguna sugerencia?)


	13. Chapter 13

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

horas mas tarde...

Carajo, Seiya trae esa maleta!-grita Ikky mientras metía las cosas en los autos.

Por que yo?-

Cállate, ya lo hago yo- decía Hyoga mientras iba por la maleta

Seiya tu iras en el auto de Saori con Shiryu, Sunrey, Seiya, Tatsumi- dijo Ikky mientras cerraba el baúl.

Para que va Tatsumi?-

Quien llevará los autos a la mansión-

Ahh, pero falta el otro, quien lo llevara?-

Que se yo, ve metete en el auto que te dije!-

Claro, tu viaja con las chicas- Ikky se le marca una venita en la frente

Ikky acá esta la maleta!- grita Hyoga mientras se la deja cerca

Carajo!- dijo enfadado mientras abría nuevamente en el baúl

Que le pasa?- pregunta Hyoga a Seiya

No se creo que se enojo por lo que le dije-

Idiota- murmuro Hyoga

Una vez en el avión…

Es muy temprano- decía Saori- creo que me voy a dormir una siestita

Vieja dormilona-murmuro Cherokee

A quien le dices vieja!?-

Perdón? Señorita Saori se encuentra bien?-

Obviamente Seiya, Hyoga y Shun se sentaron juntos, Shun del lado de la ventanilla Hyoga del lado del medio y Seiya del pasillo

Carrie y Cherokee se sentaron juntas atrás de Seiya y los demás

Ikky y Rose se pusieron del otro lado del avión cerca de los baños, Shiryu y Sunrey enfrente pero distanciados por cuatro butacas.

Shiryu, crees que esta bien?-

Que cosa Sunrey?-

De que yo viaje con ustedes?-

Si, al maestro le alegrara verte, y a los demás le caerás bien, "tal vez demasiado"-pensó al final

Luego de varias horas….

Ikky y Rose se habían dormido abrazaditos, Seiya dormía despatarrado al igual que Saori, Shiryu y Sunrey veían Dragon Ball, cuando llega Vegeta por primera vez a la tierra, Shun le cambio el asiento a Cherokee y se sentó con Carrie, hablaban animadamente, minutos antes Hyoga y Cheokee estaban conversando, pero al final terminaron discutiendo como siempre, Hyoga se puso a escuchar Guns n Roses para ignorarla olímpicamente, ella seguía enojada y lo maldecía por lo bajo.

Al mismo tiempo en la cabaña de Geist…

Geist, despierta!-decia una amazona de pelos medios verdosos con una "melodiosa y dulce"voz

Shaina? Que haces aquí?-dijo confundida mientras bostezaba

El Gran Patriarca quiere hablar con todas las Amazonas-

Ok-se sentaba en la cama- Shaina que día es hoy y que hora?-

La amazona saca su Black Berry color blanco y le dice: 2 de febrero y son las 12:27 pm

Mierda!-se levanta de un salto de la cama y corre hacia al baño

Geist estas bien?-

Si, no-

Mujer estas bien?- entró al baño

Recuerdas a Jade la que me envió la carta?-la otra asintió- venia hoy a las 2!-

Y que hay con eso?-

Que olvide preguntarle al Patriarca y a Saori si se podía quedar en mi cabaña!-

Bueno, vamos y ahí le preguntas- dijo totalmente relejada

Si creo que tienes razón-

Y se fueron al salón del gran Patriarca.

Patriarca, debo hablar con usted a sola-

Si, Geist-las otras amazonas se retiran- Geist que es lo que tanto te tiene preocupada?-

Pues vera-se senta en el piso, y le cuenta la historia- y le quería preguntar si Jade se podrá quedar en mi cabaña?-

Tu sabes muy bien las reglas-

No hay ninguna que diga que no se puede quedar en mi cabaña-

Es verdad, en unas horas Saori y los caballeros de bronce vienen, creo que seria mejor que le preguntaras ella, si tu amiga viene antes te doy permiso para que este en tu cabaña-

Patriarca, de que se trata la reunión?-

No lo se, Saori hará un reunión con ustedes, yo nose nada del tema-

Muchas gracias- se retira

En el aeropuerto….

Bueno esto es Rodorio- se bajaba una mujer con lentes oscuros marca Ray Ban Aviator para mujer. Mujer rubia ojos azules muy grandes, tenia unos Jeans cintura alta, y tenia una musculosa blanca y zapatillas blancas. El pelo de ella es igual que el de Cherokee.

Jade, espero que te vaya bien, te vamos a extrañar en la casa- la abraza un chico rubio pelo corto bastante atractivo.

Benicio voy a estar bien-se separan- che decile al Jean Paul que no me espere, que después que lo vi con esa, no planeo volver a verlo-

Si Jade, que te vaya bien- le guiña un ojo y se mete a un auto rojo y se va

La rubia cambia de expresión de una tan alegre a una seria y fría, caminaba por la calle sin rumbo.

En el avión…

Maldito insecto!-decia la televisión (N/A: si vieron Dragon Ball no es necesario decir quien dice la mistica frase)

Cuando llegamos Ikky?-pregunta Rose

En media hora si no me equivoco-

Eso espero, se me está acalambrando el trasero- grito Seiya

Jajaja- se rieron todos

Es en serio, mi sufrimiento les hace placer?-

Media hora mas tarde…

Llegamos!- dice Saori

Genial, esto es Grecia-

Luego de un rato de subir todos esos malditos escalones.

Estoy cansada- se quejaba Carrie

Yo también-

Y yo-

Seiya llévame- exigía la deidad

Se sube en su espalda.

Ikky lleva a Rose, Shun a Carrie, Shiryu a Sunrey, Hyoga a Cherokee- todos hicieron caso meno la ultima pareja- son sordos o que? Hyoga lleva a Cherokee-

Yo no…-

Yo no…-

Ustedes hacen lo que les digo! Antes se llevaban de bien-

Es que somos muy diferentes, y ya no nos caemos bien- explico Cherokee

Si es eso- gruño Hyoga

Minutos depues...

Ya se encontraban a unos pocos escalones de la entrada de Aries.

Las chicas se habían bajado de la espalda de los caballeros y se pusieron a caminar, Carrie se queda alejada de ellos y le da la espalda a la casa.

Que bonito- pensó

Kiki, donde esta tu maestro?- pregunto Saori mientras llegaba al pequeño

Se había ido al mercado a comprar unos viveres- mira las escaleras- señorita Saori, ahí esta mi maestro!- señala a Carrie mientras va corriendo

No Kiki, no ella no es tu maestro!- le gritaron

El seguía corriendo hacia Carrie y rebobinaba lo que le habían dicho, ahora se da cuenta que no es su maestro por el hecho que el no usa vestido y no tiene curvas, pero eso no le importo.

Maestro Mu?- Carrie se da la vuelta

Hola pequeño- se agacha- como es tu nombre?- Kiki se sonrojo

Mi nombre es Kiki, señorita-

Oh que tierno, mi nombre es Carrie - lo alza- cuantos años tienes?-

Tengo 7-se percata de las manchas en su frente- usted es lemuriana como yo!-

Si eso parece- le sonríe

Mi maestro Mu también tiene, de seguro le va alegrar de verla, señorita Carrie-

No me digas señorita, solo Carrie-

Esta bien-

Y que haces en este lugar?-

Me preparo para ser un caballero dorado y algún día suplantar a mi maestro-

Kiki!-lo llama un voz un poco severa

Es mi maestro!- se puso nervioso y Carrie lo baja

Kiki cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños-

Lo lamento maestro es que crei…-

Fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho maestro Mu- dijo Carrie mientras se da la vuelta y camina hacia ellos, Mu se sonroja un poco

Carrie, no lo fue, yo te había confundido con mi maestro y…-

Kiki, no lo fue- lo vuelve a alzar como un bebe pero kiki se sonroja por lo que esta su maestro- lo lamento maestro Mu, Kiki no tenia la culpa-

Usted es Lemuriana?-

Si, y veo que usted también-

De donde viene?-

Soy de Inglaterra-

No yo me refería de donde viene? Que hace aquí?- Carrie se sonrojo

Ah vengo con Saori, Ikky, Seiya…-

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y dos muchachas mas?-

Si, como lo supo? Es adivino?-

No, los estoy viendo- Kiki se rie y Carrie se sonroja aun mas

Soy una tonta- murmuro

Que dijo señorita?-

No, nada que vamos con ellos, y por favor no me diga señorita-

Si claro, como es su nombre?-

Carrie, maestro Mu-

A mi no me diga Maestro Mu, por favor- se acercaban a los otros

Si, esta bien-

Los otros se les acercan.

Buenas tardes- saluda el caballero

Hola, como esta?- pregunta muy enérgicamente Cherokee- Mi nombre es Cherokee-

Oh, hola es un gusto-

El mio también, oigan tu , Carrie y ese niño se parecen-

Si nosotros pertenecemos a una raza diferente a la de ustedes- explico el niño

Aw que lindo como te llamas jovencito?-

Kiki y no me digas jovencito- dijo enojado- no me cae bien ella-le dice a Carrie Mu puede escucharlo bien claro, Carrie se ríe.

Kiki, que paso con tu modales?-

Mu no se enoje con el- le sonríe a Carrie

Caballero de Aries, nos puedes llevar con el gran Patriarca?-

El caballero asintió y dijo: por favor tóquenme para que nos podamos ir.

La primera en poner una mano en el hombro del caballero fue Carrie, el se giro para verla y ella le sonrió de una forma muy dulce.

Están listos?-

Si-

Y asi se teletransportaron, llegando a la entrada del Santuario.

En un restaurante con Jade….

Hola Geist, en donde estas?-esta hablando por teléfono- si, por favor, estoy en un lugar que se llama Celler, si ese mismísimo, bueno te espero tengo que contarte infinidad de cosas, si, Chau!- corta

Hola, como esta?-le habla un mesero de cabellos azules bastante simpático, pero a ella al parecer ninguna gracia le asía

Hola, eso no le importa y tráigame un agua saborisada de naranja-

Que carácter, solo trataba de ser amable-

No me importa, me va a traer el agua?-

Si- se retira.

Detrás del mostrador, el mesero le pide a otro que le lleve el agua, y el se mandaba textos con cierto caballero de Escorpio.

Milo, aquí hay una tipa con un acento raro, muy mala, que carácter!-le envía

Jajaja, eso te pasa por no ser un caballero, es linda? Si lo es mándame una foto- le contesto el otro

Le trata de sacar la foto, digo trata por que llego una mujer muy conocida por el, llego Geist, y comienzan a platicar, igual se la saca pero no se la manda.

Milo, me crees si te digo que la mujer de recién esta con Geist?-

Si ella me dijo que tenia una amiga que iria al Santuario por visitas, como es, tal vez es esa amazona nueva que entrena-

Es rubia, ahora esta sonriendo pero cuando yo la atendí parecía Camus o Shura jajaja estaba muy seria y cortante-

Jajaaja, quieres venir a casa, tomamos unas cervezas mientras vemos el partido? MM va hacer pizas-

Ok me apunto, en 20 minutos me ves por haya-

Ok-

En el santuario….

Chicas, se tendrán que quedar aquí, no pueden pasar- dijo Saori- Mu te molestará quedarte aqui?-

No-

Gracias-

Entra junto con los caballeros de bronce al Santuario.

Que hay ahí caballero de Aries?- pregunto Cherokee, las demás chicas pusieron mas atención en el caballero, menos Carrie que estaba jugando con Kiki.

Yo no soy la mejor persona para responder eso, deberías preguntárselo a la señorita Saori-

Kiki para que están aquí?- pregunto Carrie

Eso le debe preguntarle al Maestro Mu-

Carrie se acerca al caballero y lo ve detenidamente, puede notar que tiene los músculos tonificados pero nota también que es joven pero no tanto como ella. Mu se puso un poco nervioso.

Mu que hacen aquí?-

Eso no se lo puedo responder- Carrie se acerca aun mas

Que edad tiene?- las demás chicas ahora estaban conversando con Kiki mientras el les contaba sus aventuras y lo que había hecho con otros caballeros.

Tengo 20 y usted Carrie?-

16 casi 17- le regala una verdadera sonrisa que hace que el caballero se la devuelve.

Yo puedo hacer lo que usted hizo?-

Que cosa?-

De movernos de un lugar a otro muy rápido-

Tal vez no estoy seguro para eso hay que entrenar mucho y lleva mucho tiempo-

Con Jade y Geist…

Y como te fue con Shura? Ya quiero conocerlo!-

Jaja, no creo que lo puedas hacer, Aquí hay una regla de que las mujeres no pueden verlos a ellos, bueno mas bien si pero el no me puede ver a mi a la cara, debo usar esto- se coloca la mascara

Oh entiendo- entra a la cabaña de Geist mientras que la amazona llevaba dos maletas, Jade solo una guitarra metida en su funda- no la verdad es que no

Luego lo entenderás, necesito ir al Santuario, en unos momentos vuelvo-

Ok, pero no te tardes che-

Con Kanon el "mesero".

Geist! Espera- se aproxima a ella

Que quieres Kanon?-

La mujer del restaurant, quien era?-

Que mujer?-

Esta- le muestra la foto

No te importa-

Le dire al Patriarca que estas saliendo del Santuario-

Eso no le molestara, el me dio permiso-

Siguieron el camino el Kanon se detiene en escorpio y ella llego al Santuario.

En la entrada del santuario….

Saori salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los caballeros enojados, y Shion con cara de sufrimiento.

(N/A: lo lamento, me quedo un poco largo, es que no lo podía dejar sin que lo entendieran, espero que les guste, alguna sugerencia?)


	14. Chapter 14

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Ikky, porque tienes esa cara?-pregunto Rose preocupada llegando hacia el, le coloca una mano en su mejilla, le sonríe.

Por nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo un poco cortante

Y… bueno en donde vamos a quedarnos?- pregunto Cherokee

Eso, lo veremos cuando lleguen los demás caballeros-

Hola, como esta?- Sunrey saluda a Shion.

Hola, bien y usted?-

Bien, gracias, mi nombre es Sunrey-

El mio es Shion- se acerca Carrie a Shion tímidamente y lo mira con curiosidad.

Kiki le jala el vestido.

Que pasa Kiki?-

El es Gran Patriarca, es el maestro de mi maestro- Carrie sonríe, Shion se da cuenta de la presencia de la joven y la mira muy fraternalmente.

Hola, soy Shion-

Hola, Gran Patriarca Shion, mi nombre es Carrie- le sonríe

Es un gusto jovencita, me alegro mucho con su presencia-

Veo que hay muchos lemurianos, hay mas?-

No, somos cuatro con usted- le sonríe

Señorita Saori, creo que será mejor llamarlos atreves de su cosmo- opinó Shun

Si es verdad- se concentra y llama a caballeros dorados y amazonas- Mu necesito que te lleves a las chicas a otro lado y que luego regreses- el caballero asintió.

Las chicas y Kiki tocaron al caballero y se fueron a la entrada de la primera casa.

Kiki, no hagas de tus locuras, no voy a estar para poder cuidarte- el pequeño asintió

No se preocupe nosotras lo cuidaremos- interviene Cherokee con una cara maquiavélica

No es verdad, el es grande y el nos cuidara a nosotras- dijo Carrie mientras le guiña un ojo a Kiki, se acerca al caballero de Aries- no se preocupe señor Mu, yo lo voy a cuidar-

Adiós- se despiden las otras chicas, el caballero se fue y dejo a las damas y al pequeño solos.

Yo creo que Carrie le gusta el señor Mu- opinó Cherokee, Kiki escuchaba con atención

No es verdad- se sonrojo la peli morada

Es muy guapo el Señor Mu- dijo Rose

Yo creí que eras la novia de Ikky- decía Cherokee mientras se acercaba a la peli roja, Rose atinó solo a sonrojarse

No la molestes-interrumpió Sunrey- yo creí que eras la novia de Hyoga-

Pues creíste mal-

Kiki se reía por lo bajito, nunca había visto a chicas pelearse así, bueno solo a Shaina con Geist en algunas ocasiones y terminaban a los golpes

En la cabaña…

Que estupidez- Jade salía de la cabaña- quedate acá, si como no?-

Comenzó a caminar, por un camino, lo seguía, y se encontró con un montón de escalones, y a lo lejos se podía ver una casa, había gente, supuso que ahí estaba Geist.

Comenzó a caminar y llego un poco cansada a la entrada las demás fueron a ver si necesitaba algo.

Hola, necesitas algo?- pregunto Rose

No, nada, conocen a Geist?-pregunto mas que seria, cortante y fría.

No,Kiki conoces a Geist?- pregunto Carrie

Si, pero no sé en donde esta…-

Pendeja de mierda- murmuro Jade

Oye no es que me meta, pero de donde eres?- Pregunto Cherokee

De un lugar que no te importa-

Que carácter!-

Bueno la voy a esperar acá- se sienta en un escalón.

No me cae bien esta tipa- del dice Cherokee a Sunrey.

En el santuario…

…. Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiorios, Shura, Camus, donde está Camus?- Saori los estaba contando.

Oh, ayer se fue a una misión hoy supuestamente vuelve- intervino Shion

Ok, y Afrodita-

Presente!-

Bueno, muchachos y queridas amazonas, les tengo una propuesta- todos estaban sentados en cemi circulo y en medio estaba Saori y el Patriarca- nos hemos quedado sin dinero, y no puedo estar en la mansión, conviviré con ustedes….-

No!-gritaron todos

¬¬# como les estaba diciendo, viviré con ustedes un tiempo, los gastos se van a rebajar, son muchas cabañas y templos, y he decidido que algunas amazonas viviran en algun templo- todos y todas tragaron en seco- bueno las amazonas serán: Marin, Shaina, June y Geist, tengo unas amigas que han estado viviendo en la mansión y han venido aquí compartirán con ellas el templo, alguna pregunta?-

Son lindas?- pregunta Milo

Para que quieres saber eso?-

Usted dijo si teníamos alguna pregunta y yo tengo una-

Si lo son- responde Mu

Y como lo sabes?-

Porque yo ya las vi-

Eso es trampa- dijo Dohko

Tengo una idea ustedes vayan a sus templos y vamos ir conociéndolos a medida que vamos cruzando los templos- los demás asintieron- MM saca tus rostros de la pared y limpia un poco, corrección todos limpien sus templos-

Mu la llevo a Geist, Saori y los caballeros de bronce a su templo.

Hola, como les fue?- pregunta Rose mientras se acercaba

Jade!? Que haces aquí!?-

Che, de verdad pensaste que me iba a quedar en esa pocilga?-

En realidad no, pero te dije que no te movieras- se giro a Saori- señorita Saori ella también se puede quedar y formar parte del proyectos?-

"mas dinero"- pensó- si- dijo

Mu te importaría venir con nosotras?-

No, necesita de mis servicios?- Saori asintió

Si debemos ir a conocer a los caballeros, y luego se hace el sorteo- todos se le acercan y tocaron al caballero, Carrie tenia en brazos a Kiki

Esta tal Jade no me gusta- comento Cherokee

No te preocupes, vos tampoco-

En templo de Tauro…

Hola Aldebarán?- pregunto Saori entrando

Si aquí estoy! Hice unas galletas, vengan pasen estoy en la cocina-

Guau las hiciste muy rapido- comento Mu mientras pasaban.

Kiki seguía en los brazos de Carrie estos estaban atrás de Shun y Hyoga, Jade venia al ultimo con los brazos cruzados muy seria, Cherokee y Sunrey iban conversando con Saori, Ikky y Seiya iban discutiendo.

Una vez en la cocina….

Aldebarán están muy ricas!- felicitaba Sunrey

Gracias, seguro que tu maestro rejuvenecido le va dar gusto verte-

Que a mi maestro esta que?-

Cuando lleguemos lo vamos a ver- dijo Shiryu

Tu Jade no vas a querer?-

No, gracias-

Se un poco mas amable- replicó Cherokee

Eso a vos te importa?-

Si , porque el…

Te pregunte si te importa no porque-

Eres una….-

Chicas no peleen- interrumpió Shun

Jade se quedo callada con los brazos cruzados recostada en una pared, y Cherokee se quedo murmurando uno que otro insulto en japonés.

Si y vos también- le respondió Jade, Cherokee abrió los ojos como platos

Ella sabe hablar Japones- le dice Geist a Cherokee

Bueno Alde lamento decirte que vendrás con nosotros- dijo Saori mientras salía de la segunda casa- Mu has tu magia-

En la tercera casa: Géminis….

Kanon guarda ese pantalón!-

Pero es tuyo!-

Esta mañana dijiste que era el tuyo!-

Ejem…-

Señorita Saori- la saluda Kanon- tu eres la del restaurante- señalo a Jade

Oh, si es verdad y vos sos el tarado del mesero- respondió con ironía

Saga se rio a carcajadas.

Mi nombre es Kanon y el es mi hermano Saga-

Hola, yo soy Carrie-

Yo Sunrey-

Cherokee-

Es mi prima- intervino Ikky

Hola, yo soy Rose-

Y ella es mi… mi… amiga- Dijo Ikky no sabia que decir porque desde los otros días no quedaron en que iban a ser.

Si como no?-

Che, y esta casa es Géminis?- pregunto Jade notando que arriba de la chimenea estaba el signo.

Si- respondio Saga- como es tu nombre?-

Jade-

Luego de un rato partieron a Cancer….

Saga entra tu primero y dinos si sacó las mascaras- ordeno Kanon

Porque yo?-

Porque eres el mayor-

Luego de un ratito salió.

Esta todo bien-

Entraron…

Hola chicas- pose de galán- como están?-

Bien gracias- respondio Rose- soy Rose- se presentaron todas y siguieron su camino.

Casa de Leo…

Hola!- saluda Aioria

Se presentan todos…

Bueno, creo que debemos seguir nuestro camino…-opina Shun

Aioria, como esta Marin?-pregunto Seiya

Bien, pero los otros días discutimos y esta enojada-

Idiota te dije que no le dijeras lo que te había dicho, porque Milo lo sabia porque se lo había dicho Kanon, que se lo dijo a MM y MM se lo dijo a Dohko que se lo conto al verdulero de la esquina de donde venden los panquesitos porque…-

Cállate-gruño Ikky

Bueno nos vamos?- pregunto Mu

Si-

Sexta casa: Virgo…

Hola amigos míos- Shaka les da la bienvenida- mi nombre es Shaka- Cherokee lo mira detenidamente.

"me parece que es el de la revista PlayGirl"-pensó Cherokee

Kiki, porque este lugar es asi? Es que siento que hay algo tan relajante y no se como describirlo- dice Carrie

Es que el señor Shaka medita todo el tiempo, pero a veces esta durmiendo y el dice que medita-

Carrie se rie.

Disculpe Shaka, pero usted no es el de la revista "PlayGirl"?- Shaka abrió los ojos como platos a la pregunta de Cherokee, los demás se estaban riendo, menos Rose y Kiki que no conocían la revista, Jade seguía seria pero tenia formada una sonrisa.

No, pues claro que no, me estas confundiendo con otra persona-estaba mas que nervioso

No, no creo, igual me puedo sacar una foto con usted? Para que se las muestre a mis amigas- el caballero asintió, sonrieron y se sacaron la foto.

En la casa de libra…

Sunrey que haces aquí?-

Quien es usted?-

Soy yo tu viejo maestro pero rejuvenecido- hace una sonrisa de galán- y… quienes son tus amigas?-

Son Cherokee, Rose, Carrie y Jade, si usted es mi maestro, porque esta asi?

Eso no tiene importancia, no te alegra volver a verme?-

Si- aun no creía que era su maestro, pero luego vio a Shiryu que este le asintió y le creyó.

En la casa de Escorpio….

Hola lindas, como están?-

Hola bien- respondieron todas menos Jade

Milo, ella es mi amiga de la foto- le dice Geist

Es verdad, no creí lo que me dijiste-

Cuando te he mentido?-

Bueno esta es vez que…-

Milo!-

El caballero de escorpión se le acerca a Jade.

Hola, linda como estas?-

….-

Y que haces por estos lugares?-

….-

Mi nombre es Milo y el tuyo?-

Desaparecé de mi vista- le da una mirada muy fría que hace que le caballero retroceda

Es verdad, parece Camus- le murmura a Geist

Pero es un persona muy dulce-

Si muy, muy, muy, pero muy adentro-

En la casa de: Sagitario…

Hola!- lo saludan a Aiorios

Hola, con que son estas?-

Si- contesta Saori

Quieren algo?-

Señor Aiorios, le molestaría traerme un poco de agua?-

Aioria no trates de hacerte el bueno ahora después de lo que hiciste con Marin…- el menor agacho la cabeza

En la casa de Capricornio….

Hola buenas tardes- saluda en general Shura

Hola Shura- lo saluda Geist

Es este?- pregunta Jade a Geist por lo bajito, la otra asintió- no esta mal, pero no es de mi tipo-

No sabes cuanto me alegro-

Hola, Shura- lo saluda Jade mas amistosa y alegre.

Por que con el eres asi?- pregunta Milo

Cambia su expresión y mira a Milo.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

Yo digo que es bipolar- sentencio Cherokee

Hey, tu si te quieres llevar bien con ella, no la critiques- le dijo Geist la otra asintió

Hola, señorita Jade- respondio serio, pero alegre

Jade se vuelve con Geist y le dice:

Esta aprobado-

Jajaj- se rie la otra- porque esta aprobado?-

Porque yo lo digo y algo me dice que el muchacho es bueno-

En la casa de Piscis…

Hola, como están?- aparece el caballero mas bello

Hola bien- todas chorreaban babas menos Jade (N/A: no esperen otra cosa, ella es muy seria)

Que tanto le ven?- pregunta Hyoga con fastidio

Es hermoso- balbuceo Cherokee

Bueno Mu llévanos al Santuario-

Ya una vez todos en el Santuario, comenzó el sorteo para las chicas.

Cherokee tu comienzas- sentencio Shion

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado alguna sugerencia? Alguna pregunta?)


	15. Chapter 15

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Ikky, porque tienes esa cara?-pregunto Rose preocupada llegando hacia el, le coloca una mano en su mejilla, le sonríe.

Por nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo un poco cortante

Y… bueno en donde vamos a quedarnos?- pregunto Cherokee

Eso, lo veremos cuando lleguen los demás caballeros-

Hola, como esta?- Sunrey saluda a Shion.

Hola, bien y usted?-

Bien, gracias, mi nombre es Sunrey-

El mio es Shion- se acerca Carrie a Shion tímidamente y lo mira con curiosidad.

Kiki le jala el vestido.

Que pasa Kiki?-

El es Gran Patriarca, es el maestro de mi maestro- Carrie sonríe, Shion se da cuenta de la presencia de la joven y la mira muy fraternalmente.

Hola, soy Shion-

Hola, Gran Patriarca Shion, mi nombre es Carrie- le sonríe

Es un gusto jovencita, me alegro mucho con su presencia-

Veo que hay muchos lemurianos, hay mas?-

No, somos cuatro con usted- le sonríe

Señorita Saori, creo que será mejor llamarlos atreves de su cosmo- opinó Shun

Si es verdad- se concentra y llama a caballeros dorados y amazonas- Mu necesito que te lleves a las chicas a otro lado y que luego regreses- el caballero asintió.

Las chicas y Kiki tocaron al caballero y se fueron a la entrada de la primera casa.

Kiki, no hagas de tus locuras, no voy a estar para poder cuidarte- el pequeño asintió

No se preocupe nosotras lo cuidaremos- interviene Cherokee con una cara maquiavélica

No es verdad, el es grande y el nos cuidara a nosotras- dijo Carrie mientras le guiña un ojo a Kiki, se acerca al caballero de Aries- no se preocupe señor Mu, yo lo voy a cuidar-

Adiós- se despiden las otras chicas, el caballero se fue y dejo a las damas y al pequeño solos.

Yo creo que Carrie le gusta el señor Mu- opinó Cherokee, Kiki escuchaba con atención

No es verdad- se sonrojo la peli morada

Es muy guapo el Señor Mu- dijo Rose

Yo creí que eras la novia de Ikky- decía Cherokee mientras se acercaba a la peli roja, Rose atinó solo a sonrojarse

No la molestes-interrumpió Sunrey- yo creí que eras la novia de Hyoga-

Pues creíste mal-

Kiki se reía por lo bajito, nunca había visto a chicas pelearse así, bueno solo a Shaina con Geist en algunas ocasiones y terminaban a los golpes

En la cabaña…

Que estupidez- Jade salía de la cabaña- quedate acá, si como no?-

Comenzó a caminar, por un camino, lo seguía, y se encontró con un montón de escalones, y a lo lejos se podía ver una casa, había gente, supuso que ahí estaba Geist.

Comenzó a caminar y llego un poco cansada a la entrada las demás fueron a ver si necesitaba algo.

Hola, necesitas algo?- pregunto Rose

No, nada, conocen a Geist?-pregunto mas que seria, cortante y fría.

No,Kiki conoces a Geist?- pregunto Carrie

Si, pero no sé en donde esta…-

Pendeja de mierda- murmuro Jade

Oye no es que me meta, pero de donde eres?- Pregunto Cherokee

De un lugar que no te importa-

Que carácter!-

Bueno la voy a esperar acá- se sienta en un escalón.

No me cae bien esta tipa- del dice Cherokee a Sunrey.

En el santuario…

…. Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiorios, Shura, Camus, donde está Camus?- Saori los estaba contando.

Oh, ayer se fue a una misión hoy supuestamente vuelve- intervino Shion

Ok, y Afrodita-

Presente!-

Bueno, muchachos y queridas amazonas, les tengo una propuesta- todos estaban sentados en cemi circulo y en medio estaba Saori y el Patriarca- nos hemos quedado sin dinero, y no puedo estar en la mansión, conviviré con ustedes….-

No!-gritaron todos

¬¬# como les estaba diciendo, viviré con ustedes un tiempo, los gastos se van a rebajar, son muchas cabañas y templos, y he decidido que algunas amazonas viviran en algun templo- todos y todas tragaron en seco- bueno las amazonas serán: Marin, Shaina, June y Geist, tengo unas amigas que han estado viviendo en la mansión y han venido aquí compartirán con ellas el templo, alguna pregunta?-

Son lindas?- pregunta Milo

Para que quieres saber eso?-

Usted dijo si teníamos alguna pregunta y yo tengo una-

Si lo son- responde Mu

Y como lo sabes?-

Porque yo ya las vi-

Eso es trampa- dijo Dohko

Tengo una idea ustedes vayan a sus templos y vamos ir conociéndolos a medida que vamos cruzando los templos- los demás asintieron- MM saca tus rostros de la pared y limpia un poco, corrección todos limpien sus templos-

Mu la llevo a Geist, Saori y los caballeros de bronce a su templo.

Hola, como les fue?- pregunta Rose mientras se acercaba

Jade!? Que haces aquí!?-

Che, de verdad pensaste que me iba a quedar en esa pocilga?-

En realidad no, pero te dije que no te movieras- se giro a Saori- señorita Saori ella también se puede quedar y formar parte del proyectos?-

"mas dinero"- pensó- si- dijo

Mu te importaría venir con nosotras?-

No, necesita de mis servicios?- Saori asintió

Si debemos ir a conocer a los caballeros, y luego se hace el sorteo- todos se le acercan y tocaron al caballero, Carrie tenia en brazos a Kiki

Esta tal Jade no me gusta- comento Cherokee

No te preocupes, vos tampoco-

En templo de Tauro…

Hola Aldebarán?- pregunto Saori entrando

Si aquí estoy! Hice unas galletas, vengan pasen estoy en la cocina-

Guau las hiciste muy rapido- comento Mu mientras pasaban.

Kiki seguía en los brazos de Carrie estos estaban atrás de Shun y Hyoga, Jade venia al ultimo con los brazos cruzados muy seria, Cherokee y Sunrey iban conversando con Saori, Ikky y Seiya iban discutiendo.

Una vez en la cocina….

Aldebarán están muy ricas!- felicitaba Sunrey

Gracias, seguro que tu maestro rejuvenecido le va dar gusto verte-

Que a mi maestro esta que?-

Cuando lleguemos lo vamos a ver- dijo Shiryu

Tu Jade no vas a querer?-

No, gracias-

Se un poco mas amable- replicó Cherokee

Eso a vos te importa?-

Si , porque el…

Te pregunte si te importa no porque-

Eres una….-

Chicas no peleen- interrumpió Shun

Jade se quedo callada con los brazos cruzados recostada en una pared, y Cherokee se quedo murmurando uno que otro insulto en japonés.

Si y vos también- le respondió Jade, Cherokee abrió los ojos como platos

Ella sabe hablar Japones- le dice Geist a Cherokee

Bueno Alde lamento decirte que vendrás con nosotros- dijo Saori mientras salía de la segunda casa- Mu has tu magia-

En la tercera casa: Géminis….

Kanon guarda ese pantalón!-

Pero es tuyo!-

Esta mañana dijiste que era el tuyo!-

Ejem…-

Señorita Saori- la saluda Kanon- tu eres la del restaurante- señalo a Jade

Oh, si es verdad y vos sos el tarado del mesero- respondió con ironía

Saga se rio a carcajadas.

Mi nombre es Kanon y el es mi hermano Saga-

Hola, yo soy Carrie-

Yo Sunrey-

Cherokee-

Es mi prima- intervino Ikky

Hola, yo soy Rose-

Y ella es mi… mi… amiga- Dijo Ikky no sabia que decir porque desde los otros días no quedaron en que iban a ser.

Si como no?-

Che, y esta casa es Géminis?- pregunto Jade notando que arriba de la chimenea estaba el signo.

Si- respondio Saga- como es tu nombre?-

Jade-

Luego de un rato partieron a Cancer….

Saga entra tu primero y dinos si sacó las mascaras- ordeno Kanon

Porque yo?-

Porque eres el mayor-

Luego de un ratito salió.

Esta todo bien-

Entraron…

Hola chicas- pose de galán- como están?-

Bien gracias- respondio Rose- soy Rose- se presentaron todas y siguieron su camino.

Casa de Leo…

Hola!- saluda Aioria

Se presentan todos…

Bueno, creo que debemos seguir nuestro camino…-opina Shun

Aioria, como esta Marin?-pregunto Seiya

Bien, pero los otros días discutimos y esta enojada-

Idiota te dije que no le dijeras lo que te había dicho, porque Milo lo sabia porque se lo había dicho Kanon, que se lo dijo a MM y MM se lo dijo a Dohko que se lo conto al verdulero de la esquina de donde venden los panquesitos porque…-

Cállate-gruño Ikky

Bueno nos vamos?- pregunto Mu

Si-

Sexta casa: Virgo…

Hola amigos míos- Shaka les da la bienvenida- mi nombre es Shaka- Cherokee lo mira detenidamente.

"me parece que es el de la revista PlayGirl"-pensó Cherokee

Kiki, porque este lugar es asi? Es que siento que hay algo tan relajante y no se como describirlo- dice Carrie

Es que el señor Shaka medita todo el tiempo, pero a veces esta durmiendo y el dice que medita-

Carrie se rie.

Disculpe Shaka, pero usted no es el de la revista "PlayGirl"?- Shaka abrió los ojos como platos a la pregunta de Cherokee, los demás se estaban riendo, menos Rose y Kiki que no conocían la revista, Jade seguía seria pero tenia formada una sonrisa.

No, pues claro que no, me estas confundiendo con otra persona-estaba mas que nervioso

No, no creo, igual me puedo sacar una foto con usted? Para que se las muestre a mis amigas- el caballero asintió, sonrieron y se sacaron la foto.

En la casa de libra…

Sunrey que haces aquí?-

Quien es usted?-

Soy yo tu viejo maestro pero rejuvenecido- hace una sonrisa de galán- y… quienes son tus amigas?-

Son Cherokee, Rose, Carrie y Jade, si usted es mi maestro, porque esta asi?

Eso no tiene importancia, no te alegra volver a verme?-

Si- aun no creía que era su maestro, pero luego vio a Shiryu que este le asintió y le creyó.

En la casa de Escorpio….

Hola lindas, como están?-

Hola bien- respondieron todas menos Jade

Milo, ella es mi amiga de la foto- le dice Geist

Es verdad, no creí lo que me dijiste-

Cuando te he mentido?-

Bueno esta es vez que…-

Milo!-

El caballero de escorpión se le acerca a Jade.

Hola, linda como estas?-

….-

Y que haces por estos lugares?-

….-

Mi nombre es Milo y el tuyo?-

Desaparecé de mi vista- le da una mirada muy fría que hace que le caballero retroceda

Es verdad, parece Camus- le murmura a Geist

Pero es un persona muy dulce-

Si muy, muy, muy, pero muy adentro-

En la casa de: Sagitario…

Hola!- lo saludan a Aiorios

Hola, con que son estas?-

Si- contesta Saori

Quieren algo?-

Señor Aiorios, le molestaría traerme un poco de agua?-

Aioria no trates de hacerte el bueno ahora después de lo que hiciste con Marin…- el menor agacho la cabeza

En la casa de Capricornio….

Hola buenas tardes- saluda en general Shura

Hola Shura- lo saluda Geist

Es este?- pregunta Jade a Geist por lo bajito, la otra asintió- no esta mal, pero no es de mi tipo-

No sabes cuanto me alegro-

Hola, Shura- lo saluda Jade mas amistosa y alegre.

Por que con el eres asi?- pregunta Milo

Cambia su expresión y mira a Milo.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

Yo digo que es bipolar- sentencio Cherokee

Hey, tu si te quieres llevar bien con ella, no la critiques- le dijo Geist la otra asintió

Hola, señorita Jade- respondio serio, pero alegre

Jade se vuelve con Geist y le dice:

Esta aprobado-

Jajaj- se rie la otra- porque esta aprobado?-

Porque yo lo digo y algo me dice que el muchacho es bueno-

En la casa de Piscis…

Hola, como están?- aparece el caballero mas bello

Hola bien- todas chorreaban babas menos Jade (N/A: no esperen otra cosa, ella es muy seria)

Que tanto le ven?- pregunta Hyoga con fastidio

Es hermoso- balbuceo Cherokee

Bueno Mu llévanos al Santuario-

Ya una vez todos en el Santuario, comenzó el sorteo para las chicas.

Cherokee tu comienzas- sentencio Shion

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado alguna sugerencia? Alguna pregunta?)


	16. Chapter 16

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Cherokee tu comienzas- sentencio Shion

Si-

Pasa y saca un papel, mentalmente Ikky decía Camus, Camus, Camus, entrega el papel a Shun y este lo lee.

Segunda Casa: Tauro: Aldebarán- la mujer vuelve a su lugar.

Carrie- dice Shion la peli morada pasa y saca el papel.

Onceava casa: Acuario: Camus-

No, no esta, que saque otro papel- dice la deidad.

Repite el procedimiento.

Primera casa: Aries: Mu- Carrie se da vuelta y le guiña el ojo a Kiki que sale corriendo hacia ella.

Vivirás conmigo!-

Si, estoy muy feliz-

De seguro el maestro Mu también se alegra-

Sunrey tu vivirás con tu maestro Dohko- dijo Saori mientras terminaba un soda.

No, la críe toda la vida- se quejo el caballero- Sunrey saca un papel-

La mujer saca un papel y se lo entrega a Shun.

Tercera casa: Géminis: Saga y Kanon-

Pensándolo bien, te quedaras conmigo-

No se vale, ella saco para vivir con nosotros- dijo Kanon

Si es verdad- afirmo su hermano

Ya cállense y compórtensen como caballeros que son- replico Shura muy serio

Si, claro eso nos dices ahora-

Jade-

Pasa saco el papel.

Novena casa: Sagitario: Aiorios

Bien- se va a su lugar

Rose-

Cuarta casa: Cáncer: MM

No seria mejor que la cambiaran de casa?- pregunto Aioria

Si, la deberían cambiar- dijo Afrodita- MM es un tipo muy raro-

No le diga si, ni que fuera un psicópata- Cherokee defendió a MM

El es algo así- dice Saga

Yo por lo menos no soy bipolar y no mate a un patriarca- dice MM

Bueno, no importa- dice Milo- ya la que sigue-

Todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas y le dijeron: ya sacamos el papelito.

Oh, yo quería a una dama en mi templo!-

Y si la tendrás Milo- el caballero sonrió- tu compartiras el templo con…- mira a todas las Amazonas- con Shaina- a Milo y a Shaina se le abrieron los ojos como platos, por el momento no se estaban llevando bien.

Shura tu con Geist- dice el patriarca. Shura asintió.

Aioria arregla el problema con Marin, ella estará en tu templo- Marin hizo una mueca fea.

June con Afrodita-

En unas horas estará la cena- anuncio el Patriarca.

Claro y en donde se pondrán Hyoga y los demás?- pregunto Cherokee

Viste eso- le señala el santuario, la otra asiente- no creo que sea tan grande y no tener unas miserables habitaciones- le dice Jade

Si puede ser, pero no te lo voy a creer-

Pregúntale a la Saori, si te dice que si me debes 20-

Esta bien, pero si me dice en otro lado me debes 30-

Ok-

Saori, es verdad que usted y los demás se hospedarán en el Santuario-

Si, por que?- Cherokee puso una cara de enojo y Jade extendió el brazo y la mano en señal de que le pagara, la pelinegra saco su cartera y le pagó.

En el templo de Aries.

Carrie se estaba bañando y en la cocina estaba Kiki y su maestro Mu.

Maestro Mu, es linda la señorita Carrie verdad?-

Kiki tu que haces fijándote en mujer mas grande que tu?-

El señor Milo, Kanon y MM, lo hacen y no les pasa nada-

"debo hablar con esos tres no puedo dejar que mi pupilo sea un libidinoso"- pensó

Señor Mu- una vocecita lo llamaba del baño- Señor Mu…-

Que quieres Kiki?- llega hasta el baño

La señorita necesita una toalla, pero yo no llego al estante y ella tampoco-

Kiki adentro de mi bolso verde hay toallas me puedes pasar 2?-

Si!- va corriendo hacia el dichoso bolso

En la habitación con Kiki…

Bolso verde? Pero hay dos-

Revisa uno y encuentra fotos, salía ella con un chico en la playa con una mujer mas grande que ella , lo dejo como estaba y no se atrevió a seguir viendo las fotos y las guardo, reviso el otro bolso y saco las toallas.

Gracias Kiki- kiki le da las toallas

Señorita Carrie, me preguntaba si le podría peinar el cabello, como al señor Mu en las mañanas?- pregunto miro su pie y empezó a hacer un circulo en el piso, con las manos para atrás.

Si, pero debes esperar que salga y me vista, luego podemos jugar-

El niño se retira.

Sale del baño, se viste y se deja peinar como lo prometió, Mu los miraba y se apenaba por que alguna vez esta muchachita se iba a ir.

En el templo de Tauro…

Estaban Cherokee y Aldebarán bailando Samba, Alde lo hacia muy bien, pero Cherokee era un poco torpe moviéndose.

En el templo de Cáncer…

Ángelo, estos fideos te saldrán deliciosos- podemos ver como MM mortal cocinaba y Rose estaba a 20 metros para que no viera la receta que esta hace años en la familia de Ángelo.

Si todo lo que cocina Ángelo sale delicioso- dice con su acento italiano.

En el templo de Capricornio…

Estaban tomando una taza de café mientras conversaban.

Y en donde la conociste?-

A Jade la conocí cuando tenía 17 y ella 15, la conocí en unas de mis misiones de américa del sur-

Cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?-

El año pasado, ella tenia 17, y me hizo la promesa de que cuando cumpliera los 18 me vendría a visitar a Grecia- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo a su café

Y de donde es?-

No te lo puedo decir, pero en su vocabulario notaras unas palabras que la delataran de donde es, pero ella no nació en ese país-

Entiendo…-

Y en el templo de Afrodita…

June esta crema es para el cutis de tu cara- explicaba Afrodita mientras le colocaba dicho cosmético.

No esperaba emocionarme tanto con la llegada de Shun- decía ansiosa June- mañana hablare por horas.

Bueno si mañana es otro dia, pero había una joven, la lemuriana que lo miraba de una forma especial-dijo Afrodita- bueno ahora quédate callada para que te arregle lo que te he hecho!-

Bueno-

En el templo de Sagitario…

Y que estas haciendo?- Aiorios veía televisión en un sofá y Jade estaba sentada arriba de la alfombra con un libro y con un pote de algo comestible y una cuchara.

Nada, trato de aprender Francés, pero es muy difícil che-

Ah, creo que Camus es Francesito-dice Aiorios

De verdad?-

o… era escoces?-

hay, creo que no ayudas mucho-

pues claro que si, le voy a llamar a Milo.- agarra su super Samsung galaxy 4 y le llama.

Hola Milo… si bien, gracias… Camus era francés?... porque quiero sabe…. Dale decime… no le llamo a el porque a vos te tengo gratis para llamar…. Dale…. Estas seguro?... bueno…. Chau….- corta

Y? que te dijo?-

Que es francés-

Y quien es ese Camus? Es el del restaurante?-

No ese es Kanon-

Y entonces?-

Es el guardian de Acuario-

Ahh, y cuando vuelve?-

Supuestamente hoy, pero no creo-

Ah, y como es?-

Cuando lo veas te daras cuenta que es el-

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado, alguna sugerencia, alguna pregunta?, lamento que este capitulo no sea tan largo como el anterior, es que no me puedo concentrar si hay un bebe llorando jaja)


	17. Chapter 17

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Cuando lo veas te darás cuenta que es el-

Ok, escúchame, mañana me podrás llevar al pueblito que esta abajo?-

No lo sé, tendríamos que preguntarle al Patriarca y a Shion-

Aiorios miraba atentamente como la mujer comía de esa cosa, jamás lo había visto, Jade se había soltado con el ya no era tan cortante y fría, bueno seguía siendo fría pero no cortante, la cosa era que Aiorios quería saber que es eso.

Que es eso?- miraba el frasquitos atentamente

Es Dulce de Leche- lo mira de reojo- che, queres probar?- no sabia si preguntarle.

Bueno, pero que gusto tiene?-

No seas maricón, vas a queres si o no?-

Si- Jade agarra la cuchara y la unta en el frasquito y se la extiende hasta la boca, Aioros abre la boca y deja que Jade le ponga la cuchara en la boca.

Y es rico?-

Si, en donde lo compraste?-

En mi país lo podes encontrar en todos los supermercados, pero este esta hecho de la fabrica de mis abuelos, Benicio me lo dio antes de que me fuera-decia mientras se levantaba por ir a buscar una cuchara.

Le entrega la cuchara y Jade se sienta en el sillón con Aioros, veían la televisión mientras comían Dulce de Leche.

En el templo de Escorpio…

Hola… MM como estas?... bueno… esta bien… y que llevo?... las bebidas?... dile a Shaka que lleve los Brownis…. Que amargado…. Lo dejemos para el fin de semana… bueno chau- corto el teléfono

Que paso?- pregunta Shaina

No, nada que hoy es la final de España-Grecia- responde

Y que?-

Que vamos a ir la casa de Aiora a ver el partido-

Y el sabe?-

Nose, eso no importa-

A Marin si le va importar-

En la casa de Capricornio…

Joder, porque en mi casa?... Milo no te vendría mal comprarte un plasma… y si, porque siempre pones la misma escusa…. Tu nunca me dijiste gracias de aquella vez…. Pero fue tu culpa! Eres un desgraciado! Los espero a la hora del partido el que llegue tarde no entra…-cuelga

Geist, los muchachos vamos a ver el partido, no queres irte a la casa de alguna de tus amigas?-

Si, me voy a lo de Jade, tal vez necesite ayuda-

Ok, Jade cuídate- Geist se acerca al españolito y lo mira a los ojos Shura se iba acercando a los labios de ella cuanto habían esperado los dos estos momentos, pero…

Shura! Amigo mio!-entró MM

Idiota! No ves que arruinaste todo!-dice Aioria entrando con las bebidas- Milo no te quedes ahí y ayúdame!-

Geist y Shura se separaron, Shura quedo muy serio ella se fue tan rápido como pudo sonrojada.

Con que a Shura le gusta Geist- dice MM

Eso era mas que obvio- dice Aioria dejando las bebidas en la mesa

Si, es verdad al principio se odiaban, luego ella insultaba y el no decía nada, finalmente de repente se llevan de bien, y ahora como te encontramos- dijo milo mientras abría una cerveza.

Joder, no estaban aquí para ver como España le patea el trasero a Grecia?- dijo evadiendo el tema.

En la casa de Aries…

Kiki y el señor Mu entrenaban como todos los días en la entrada de la primera Casa, Carrie estaba adentro de la casa viendo televisión hasta que escucho un fuerte estallido y salio corriendo afuera de la casa

Señor Mu! Que esta le esta haciendo a Kiki!?- Carrie salía corriendo al "rescate" de Kiki que estaba tirado en el piso mal herido- Kiki estas bien?- preguntaba mas que preocupada.

Si, señorita Carrie- decía adolorido- estoy acostumbrado- le sonríe.

Carrie se gira al Maestro Mu hecha una furia, pero Mu se veía muy relajado.

Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a un niño!?-

Estábamos entrenando, y deberíamos seguir-

No lo creo, el es muy pequeño para que lo estes haciendo que se esfuerce de esta manera-

Disculpe, pero necesitamos entrenar-

Entrene solo- se gira a Kiki- vamos Kiki, necesitas que te cuide- lo alza como un bebe y se lo lleva hasta el interior de la casa.

Mu se quedó en shock y para molestarlo un poco mas venía el dúo dinámico de los gemelitos.

Que paso Mu, te están robando el aprendiz?- dice Kanon mientras ahogaba la risa.

No molestes- dijo algo enfadado

Pero que tiene de malo que cuide a Kiki?- pregunto Saga divertido

Lo que tiene de malo es que los cuidados son para el mocoso y no para el- respondió Kanon mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Kanon hoy no era el partido de Grecia-Español?- pregunto Saga ya secándose las lagrimas.

Si, debemos verlo, luego le refregamos la victoria a Shura- dice Kanon con triunfo y rápidamente salen disparados hasta la casa del españolito.

Minutos mas tarde en en la casa de Shura…

Joder, no puede ser- miraban todos el televisor atentamente

Corre, corre, corre!- gritaba Saga- como no le va a ser el gol!?

Minutos mas tarde….

Gooooooooooooool!-gritaba victorioso Shura- en sus rostros imbéciles!- una avalancha del otro equipo se le tiro encima.

MM ayudaba a Shura pero era un poco imposible.

Horas mas tarde en el comedor del Santuario….

Y Carrie?- pregunta Shun

Ella se quedo cuidando a Kiki- dice Kanon soltando una carcajada con Saga y Mu se quedo muy serio por el comentario.

Señorita Saori, mañana podría salir al pueblito de Rodorio?- pregunto Jade mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba agua

Si, alguien mas que quiera ir?- Rose, Sunrey , Cherokee y Kanon levantaron la mano- bueno tendrán el permiso, alguien se ofrece a cuidarlos?-

Yo, para eso voy- dice Kanon

Dije para cuidar no para ser cuidado- Kanon hizo una mueca de enfado- Aioros tienes algo que hacer mañana?-

Si, debo…-

Muchas gracias por hacerme este favor, y por cuidar a mis invitadas-

Es un gusto Saori- gruño

Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a sus templos….

Casa de Sagitario…

Muchas gracias, Aioros-

Si, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano-se gira a verla-oye luego me puedes dar mas de ese Dulce de Leche?- pregunto un poco avergonzado

Si, Aioros- se sienta en la cama de su habitación- mierda, porque todos tienen nombres raros?-

No son nombres raros, solo son peculiares-

Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha, si no te molesta deberías irte-

Se metio a la ducha y cuando salió…

Aioros! Como te atreves a comértelo solo!- dijo enfadada-eres un egoísta!-

Corrección en tu país son los egoístas, como es que jamas había comido de esto?- dijo antes de haber comido un poco mas.

Che carajo! No te lo sigas comiendo- le saca el potecito- me debes 12 pesos-

Si bueno como no?-

Boludo…-murmuro mientras se iba a su habitación a dormir

En la casa de Aries…

Vemos la tierna imagen de Kiki durmiendo con Carrie abrazaditos (literalmente) en la cama de Mu.

Y el pobre Maestro desvelado en la cama de la muchacha.

En la casa de Aldebarán…

Cherokee y Alde roncando en sus respectivas camas.

Haciendo un resumen todos dormían felizmente con una sonrisa en los labios, Aiora Y Marin que se la pasaban de lo lindo en la cama, Shura era atendido por Geist luego de la golpiza y los de bronce estaban viendo una película de terror en la habitación de la deidad, Milo y Shaina estaban discutiendo nada de otro mundo.

(N/A: espero que le haya gustado, alguna pregunta?, alguna sugerencia? Muchas gracias por leer)


	18. Chapter 18

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Al otro día, en la mañana en el templo de Aries…

Mu esta sentado en las escaleras, Kiki aun seguía durmiendo y Carrie se estaba terminando el desayuno, era bastante temprano, pero había algo en la mente de Carrie que le decía que debía hablar con el Maestro Mu.

Cuando finalizo el desayuno se le acercó al Caballero que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Maestro Mu…-dijo muy tímida, el caballero giro la cabeza y la vio con ojos profundos- Creo que le debo una disculpa-

No es necesario- le sonríe

Si, si lo es- se sienta a lado izquierdo de el- yo no soy nadie para decirle como enseñarle a su discípulo, y soy una extraña para usted y sin ningún derecho le hable mal- dijo apenada mientras bajaba la mirada

No importa, porque se que no se volverá a repetir, confió en usted- Carrie lo mira como diciendo: "gracias".

Se lo prometo-le da una bella sonrisa- y… desde cuando lo tiene a Kiki de pupilo?-

Desde los 5 años, recuerdo que era un niño muy inquieto y revoltoso-

Y lo sigue siendo- mira un punto en la bella vista que tiene- Aries tiene esa característica?-

No lo sé-

Ya veo, algún día se lo preguntaré a una Astrologa, o a alguien- Mu sonríe- quien era la joven rubia que paso hace rato?-

Es una amazona, se llama June- Ese nombre le sonaba a Carrie si mal no recordaba Shun había estado enamorado de ella y ella de el, pero por diversas razones se separaron - antes de que me preguntes que es una amazona, son como caballeros pero con menor rango-

Ah, Mu sabes si esa mujer…-se tildo, no podía seguir preguntarle, por un lado quería sacarse las dudas, pero si era una afirmación, no podría aguantar la desilusión- no nada, olvídelo-

Puedes decirme-

No, nada, es una pregunta sin sentido- hizo una sonrisa, pero al Maestro no la convenció- a que hora vendrá el Señor Aioros?-

No sé es muy temprano, y Aioros no es de las personas que se levantan temprano-

Entiendo, Señor Mu?-

Mmm?-

Todos los caballeros pertenecen a la casa que cuidan? Lo que quiero decir es que los caballeros deben ser de ese signo para cuidar la casa?-

Si-

Y Señor Mu cuando es su cumpleaños?-

Es el 27 de marzo, para que quería saber eso?-

Para que cuando sea su cumpleaños, le de un obsequio-

Cual es el guardian de su casa?-

Creo que Shaka-

Es de Virgo?- la mujer asintió

En la casa de MM….

MM dormía como un niño y Rose se había levantado temprano como lo dijo Ikky, ella lo esperaba en las escaleras entre Cáncer y Leo, estaba ansiosa desde que llegaron no han podido hablar solos.

Luego de unos momentos llegó el caballero del Fenix sonriente.

Ikky!- Rose se levanta y va corriendo a abrazarlo- Ikky, te estaba esperando- dice después de que Ikky plantara un dulce besos en sus pálidos labios.

Rose te quería decir que te he extrañado- decía mientras abrazaba la pequeña cintura de la mujer de pelos rojizos- y que te amo-

Yo también Ikky, yo también te amo- ahora era ella quien lo besaba, luego del acto se enrojeció levemente.

Aún seguían abrazados Ikky comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello desnudo ella se reía, le daba cosquillas, y el tenía una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, Seiya venia caminando con Hyoga, y optaron por quedarse ahí viendo la romántica escena preferían que Ikky se diera cuenta.

Que hacen aquí mocosos?- pregunto Ikky mientras abrazaba a Rose

Nada, veníamos caminando- responde Hyoga

Si, y nos encontramos con esta romántica escena, que yo creí que no estaría vivo para verla como protagonista al gran y poderoso Ikky- dijo Seiya mientras volvía a empezar a caminar y se reia

La cara de felicidad desapareció, Rose le puso una mano en su cara, Ikky poso su mano en la de ella y Rose le sonrió muy tiernamente. Luego de unos besos más se despidieron y cada uno se fue al lugar a donde pertenecía por el momento.

En la casa de Sagitario….

Habían dos personas desayunando mientras veían noticias.

Puedes pasarme el dulce de leche?-

No se che, de seguro te lo vas a volver a terminar-

No seas egoísta te trajiste una caja llena-

Bueno, pero te aumento el que te comiste ayer-

Si, pasemelo- Jade le pasa el dulce y Aioros lo agarra como desesperado

Hambriento…-

Joder Milo, yo no- pasaban Milo y Shura por el templo- Hola Aioros, Jade-

Por favor Shura!- de repente miro lo que estaba comiendo Aioros- que es eso?-

No te importa, esta envenenado, no te va a gustar- respondió paranoico Aioros.

Tranquilo, solo pregunte que es?-

Es algo muy dulce-

Me dejas probar solo un poquito- dice con ojos de perrito, Aioros desconfiado unta en el frasco la cuchara y se lo da a Milo

Es verdad es muy dulce-

Shura ya que estas quieres probar?- pregunto Aioros, Jade tenia la cara de una asesina serial a punto de matar a Aioros por estar convidando de su apreciado Dulce de Leche.

No, no me gusta el dulce de leche-

Como sabías que se llama asi?- Pregunta, Milo y Aioros a la vez

Por que lo dice en el frasco- dice con cara de "hello". Milo y Aioros se fijaron en el frasco si era verdad y lo era- no soy un mentiroso como Milo- dijo mirando a Milo

Shura se retira y el escorpión libidinoso lo seguía. Desde afuera se escucho un grito de Shura: JODER MILO TE DIJE QUE NO!

En la casa de Tauro…

Buenos Dias Alde- saludaba Cherokee mientras se peinaba

Buen dia pequeña!- pone dos tazas en la mesa- te o café?-

Te, por favor-

En media hora debemos estar en Aries, para ir al pueblo-

Tu ibas?-

No, pero como me queda de paso en donde voy a entrenar te voy acompañar, claro si no te molesta-

Pues claro que no-

Media hora mas tarde…

Mira que bonito- exclamaba Sunrey mientras veía a un perrito que iba pasando

Carrie y Jade estaban conversando con Aioros, Rose, Sunrey y Cherokee iban hablando aparte.

En el medio de la calle había un muchacho haciendo malabarismo Jade se separo y se afirmo en una al lado de un hombre un poco mas alto que ella de cabellos azules y ojos también azules llevaba puesto una remera azul oscura, pantalones grises y zapatillas, entre los dos se veian de reojo con la cara mas seria y fría que podían.

Jade pensó que era bastante atractivo pero no le dio importancia al asunto y empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus acompañantes.

Jade vamos!-le grito Cherokee

Cállate, vos no me das ordenes- y camino hacia Aioros que ahora estaba a la vista, Aioros no se había dado cuenta que ahí estaba Camus.

Quien era es?- pregunto Carrie- era bastante lindo

Si, solo que estaba muy serio-opino Rose

Aioros solo miraba la cara de Jade y no coincidía con el de las otras.

Que paso Jade?-

Nada, porque me preguntas?-

No, porque te volviste de nuevo seria-

Kanon ven aca!- le grito Cherokee, el ex marina estaba coqueteando con una mujer.

Aioros ya tengo nuestras citas para el fin de semana- le mostraba el numero de unas señoritas

Que tonterías estas hablando Kanon?- pregunto completamente sonrojado

Creo que debería comprarme una cámara- pensó Kanon luego de ver una tienda que vendia objetos electrónicos.

Carrie, Rose , Sunrey me quieren acompañar hasta allí?- pregunto Kanon mientras señalaba un sitio

Bueno-

Kanon y tu otra cámara?- pregunto Aioros

Resumiendo se me callo desde un tercer piso en una fiesta-

Todos lo miraron con cara de O.O menos Aioros que había escuchado anécdotas mas locas de las fiestas en donde asistía Kanon, Saga, Milo, Aiora, MM.

Nosotros los esperaremos aquí!-dice Cherokee

Eso lo aras tu, yo iré a esa panadería, de seguro tienen pan Francés- dice Jade mientras se alejaba con Aioros

Esperen no me dejen aquí!-

En la panadería…

Y cuanto cuesta?- pregunta Cherokee al vendedor

Jade estaba a un lado con su querido pan Francés en las manos, enfrente de ella estaba de nuevo ese muchacho de cabellos azules aun se seguían viendo fijamente. Aioros fue a buscar a Kanon.

Che para cuando?- dijo seria pero con serenidad

Che?- se giro y vio a Jade- Ajá con que eres…- fui interrumpida

Cállate y págale al hombre-

Si mi señora- Cherokee tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Camus pagó su cuenta y salió del lugar sin ser visto por Kanon o Aioros.

Una vez afuera del lugar con Jade y Cherokee…

Y que compraste?-

Yo compre un pan Francés-

Por que no me dijiste que eras de…?-

Jade, Cherokee, vamos- grito Kanon

Y te la compraste?-

Si, esta lista para empezar a sacar fotos-dijo muy animado

Aioros por que tenes esa cara?-pregunto Jade con un deje de preocupación

Es que Kanon no llegaba con la plata y Aioros le presto- explico Sunrey

Jade se volvió a poner seria.

Bueno no es para tanto-dijo Kanon- pose chicas que les saco una foto-

Las chicas se pusieron en pose, Jade sale del lado izquierdo con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa pero sin perder la frialdad, al lado de ella estaba Carrie que estaba muy sonriente esta pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Jade, al lado de esta estaba Cherokee haciéndole cuernitos a Aioros que estaba abajo agachado y Sunrey salía de lado derecho muy feliz y Rose salía agachada abajo con Aioros salía muy sonreiente.

Que bella foto-dice Kanon- bueno no tanto porque Aioros la arruina un poco- el guardián de la novena casa le pego un coscorrón, las chicas se rieron.

¬¬# apuesto que si tu estabas se rompía la cámara-

Luego de andar un rato se fueron a sus respectivos templos, Kanon iba de feliz con su camarita nueva que le sacaba a todos fotos.

En el templo de Aries…

Kiki mira lo que te compre!-decia Carrie entrando.

Señorita Carrie!-la abraza- la extrañe mucho!-

Yo también, mira lo que te traje- le extiende una paleta de caramelo

Gracias!- decía el niño mientras comenzaba abrirla

En la casa de Tauro…

Uh que aburrimiento no esta Aldebarán- se quejaba mientras salía de la casa- creo que voy a visitar a mis primitos…-

En la casa de Cáncer…

MM te gusta el café o el te?- preguntaba Rose

El café, porque?-

Quieres que desayunemos?-

Si por favor-

En el templo de Piscis…

Que raro son las 10 y aun MM no viene a molestar para que le haga el desayuno- pensaba Afrodita- bueno mejor-

En la casa de Escorpio…

Milo me puedes pasar el azúcar?-

No, pásatela tu-

Idiota!-

Querida he escuchado que si te enojas te salen arrugas- dijo divertido

Casa de Sagitario…

No se encontraba Aiora, solo Jade que estaba practicando con su guitarra eléctrica algún que otro acorde entre las escaleras de Sagitario y Capricornio.

Casa de Shura…

Geist se estaba bañando y Shura haciendo una lagartijas.

Casa de Libra…

Estaba vacía, habían ido a visitar al patriarca, y Sunrey aprovechaba para ver a Shiryu y pasarla bien un rato.

Ya se estaba haciendo la hora de ir a almorzar y Aioros no aparecía, sin más Jade se iba de la casa de Sagitario, pero antes de retirarse le escribió una nota en la caja en donde se encontraba el preciado Dulce de Leche, la nota decia mas o menos asi:

Aioros, conté las latas, que llegue a faltar una

y vos sabrás lo que te pasara,

saluditos Jade!

Cuando iba saliendo noto que el chico de azules cabellos estaba entrando a Capricornio, ella apresuro el paso, no noto cuando este había pasado, iba casi corriendo, paso por Capricornio y solo se encontró a Shura, y no le pregunto sobre el muchacho por alguna razón quería averiguarlo sola.

(N/A: hola, espero que les aya gustado, alguna pregunta sugerencia?, alguna pregunta? saludos hasta la proxima)


	19. Chapter 19

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Al llegar a la casa de Acuario le perdió el rastro para llegar a la salida tuvo que pasar por una sala, que tenía una pequeña biblioteca y con curiosidad se detuvo a ver que libros tenia, habían muchos de diferente escritores, idiomas, genero, y había uno que le llamo la atención que era rojo y no tenia nada escrito en el lomo, lo agarro pero sintió una presencia atrás de ella, avanzo para adelante y luego de estar a una distancia considerable se dio la vuelta, el libro quedo arriba de un pequeño escritorio que estaba cerca de la biblioteca.

Al darse la vuelta notó que era el chico que había visto en la panadería y cuando estaba el malabarista, lo miro con una cara seria y muy fría, el chico tenia el ceño fruncido con cara seria y fría, se miraron por unos minutos sin decir nada, ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza, y el la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Camus

Nada, que sea indebido o que a usted le importe-

La verdad que si me importa, porque soy el guardián de esta casa, y no puedo dejarla pasar-

Me tendrá que dejar pasar ya que me estoy hospedando aquí- Camus levanto una ceja como exigiendo una explicación- no exactamente en esta casa-

Y que quiere?-

Quiero pasar-

Para que?-

No le interesa-

Ya le dije que no la puedo dejar pasar-

Necesito ir almorzar-dijo seria- y creo que usted también Camus- al final dejo un toque de arrogancia mientras levantaba un ceja cuando dijo "Camus"

Entre los dos había tensión, los dos se miraban con fea cara.

Afuera del Templo de Acuario…

Con que estos ya se conocieron?- decía Kanon mientras sacaba la cámara- esto amerita una foto- y se quedo espiando.

Adentro…

Porque usted sapa mi nombre no signifique que la deje pasar-

Es verdad, pero debo ir con el Patriarca, usted sabe francés?- Camus asintió- bien, nos vemos luego-

Jade se dio la vuelta para irse, todo estaba yendo de bien estaba llegando al lumbral de la puerta y de la nada el caballero que custodia esa casa se le apareció enfrente bloqueándole la salida.

Creo que tengo que hacer algo?-pensó Kanon

Los dos seguían igual de serios. Jade coloco sus manos en su cintura.

Ya le dije que no la dejare pasar-

Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repita-

Y por que no entiende que no la voy a dejar pasar-

Los dos iban endureciendo la cara a una de enfado.

Esto se esta poniendo feo- dijo Kanon

Si es verdad, deberías hacer algo- opino Aiora

Casi los 12 caballeros se encontraban ahí, faltaban Afrodita, Shura, Mu, Shaka y Camus que por lógica no estaba ahí.

Cuando llegaron?-

No se un poco después que tu llegaste- contesta Sagitario-Y no tendrías que hacer algo?-

Si es verdad, quien va?-

Todos miraron a Milo.

Que por que yo?-

Porque es tu mejor amigo-

Y?-

Que debería ir- Saga lo empuja dentro del templo

Milo- gruñeron Camus y Jade a la vez

Camus, ella es inofensiva- dice Milo mientras se acercaba, Kanon tenia preparada la cámara por si alguno de los otros le pega por decir algo indebido para beneficencia del enemigo- es amiga de Geist-

Camus le seguía bloqueándole el paso.

Esto no va a funcionar- opino Mu que estaba llegando con Carrie y Kiki

Alguien tendría que ayudar a Milo- dijo Marin

Eso lo ara el que este dispuesto a recibir una golpiza- dijo MM

Por favor Camus déjala pasar- imploraba Milo a los pies de Camus- tengo hambre por favor córrete- acuario lo mira de reojo

No te humilles mas, por favor- dijo Jade quien no le sacaba la vista a Camus

Afuera ya habían llegado los que faltaban y Shura se estaba impacientando

Joder yo voy pasar quiera o no, si tengo que usar a Excalibúr, para poder pasar lo haré- dijo Shura que se adentraba a la casa

No Shura es muy arriesgado- dijo Geist con mucho dramatismo

Voy a estar bien-

Camus déjame pasar- exigió Shura, Camus lo miro por unos instantes y se corrió para que pudiera pasar

Todos estaban sorprendidos y pasaron todos menos Mu, Shaka, Milo, Aioros y Geist.

Jade que le hiciste a Camus?- pregunto regañadora Geist

Cuida tu tono Geist- respondio la acusada

Shaka y Mu estaban muy relajados.

Compañero, porque no dejas pasar a esta mujer?- pregunto Shaka solemne

Porque no la conozco y yo no he sido informado que iba a estar esta mujer

Vamos, Camus solo es una mujer inofensiva no te va hacer nada-dijo Aioros- le hablaré a Saori por mi cosmos-

Hola señorita Saori- saluda vía cosmos

Hola Aioros, porque faltan Mu, Shaka, Milo, Geist, Jade y tu?-

Si, es que ha llegado Camus- dijo

Oh, eso es una buena noticia, deben venir ahora o se quedaran sin comida- dice Saori mientras ve como todos comen desesperados y hambrientos

Si, es que Camus no ha sido informado de que Jade iba a venir y no la quiere dejar pasar-

Ya veo, dile que lo lamento mucho por no haber sido informado, pero que la deje pasar-

Esta bien-

Camus, Atenea dice que la dejes pasar-

Camus se corre pero no sacaba su cara "fea".

Vamos Aioros- lo llamo Jade- y con ese se supone que voy aprender francés?- pregunta Jade una vez que salieron de la casa y Aioros se le había acercado.

Si, pero Camus es bueno, aunque todo el tiempo lo vas a ver así-

Che, tengo hambre vos no?-

Si, yo también mejor nos apuremos-

Mas atrás venían Camus y Milo…

Por qué no la querías dejar pasar?-

Porque no la conocía-

Pero Geist te mostro una foto aquella vez- Camus levanto una ceja.

Por haberla visto no significa que la conozca , además no le preste mucha atención-

Como que no!?-

Que no le preste atención, Milo-

Pero si esta linda y espera ver a las otras-

Milo, ten mas respeto- lo reprendió Shaka

Tu debes el respeto, MM me dijo que Cherokee te había reconocido por la revista "play girl"-

No digas estupideces, Shaka no puede hacer tal barbaridad- dijo Geist

No era que te gustaba Shura?- dijo Milo

Cállate-

Una vez en el comedor…

Camus y Jade se miraban muy serio y fríos ninguno comió nada, la cosa se estaba poniendo tensa, nadie podía comer cómodamente, por estos dos.

y… Maestro como le fue en el viaje?- pregunto Hyoga inseguro

Camus le dio una mirada, Hyoga ya sabia que significaba que se callara

Al terminar de comer la deidad se retiro a sus aposentos y a preparar unos papeles que Julián venia en unos días a buscarlos.

Camus se fue a su templo, Rose y Ikky, Shiryu y Sunrey, Hyoga y Cherokee, se arreglaron para ir a una feria en el pueblo en la noche con Seiya.

Afuera del Santuario…

Aioros me acompañas?-

A donde Jade?-

Que me acompañes para que Camus sea mi profesor de Francés-

Ah, pero creo que seria mejor que vayas tu sola-

Por que?-

Será lo mejor- se retira

"después vas a querer que te convide de mi dulce"-pensó

Siguió caminando mientras iba pensando, se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando no la dejo pasar, y generalmente no le pasa nada de eso y mucho menos cuando esta en frente con una persona que no conoce.

Tal vez solo era por la actitud que tenia Camus, no lo dio mucha importancia y ahora rogaba que le dijera que si para ser su profesor.

Estaba a unos escasos centímetros para llegar, iba a pasar, pero decidió pedir permiso, saludar.

Hola Camus, puedo pasar?- no obtenía respuesta- Camus necesito hablar con usted- seguía sin tener respuesta- Mierda- murmuro- bueno volveré mas tarde…-

Que quieres?- pregunto sin salir de su casa

Necesito saber si puede ser mi profesor de Francés?-

Pasa- lento pero con paso firme entro y encontró a Camus sentado en el escritorio con el libro rojo entre sus manos- para que quieres aprender Francés?-

1° es un lindo idioma, 2° hace tiempo quería aprenderlo, 3° necesito aprenderlo- respondió seria

Y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?-

Eso no lo se, usted pone un monto-

Que clase de moneda tienes?-

Peso Argentino- Camus la vio de reojo- puedo traer dólares o euros, como quieras-

No, el peso estará bien, empezamos mañana luego del almuerzo una hora y media-

Cuanto es el dinero?-

Me pagaras por semana, luego discutimos esto- Jade no se había dado cuenta que la otra vez que había estado aquí hacia frio y ahora se daba cuenta, su piel comenzó a erizarse, Camus se percató de eso al mirarla un poco.

Esta bien- se retiro

En el Santuario…

Que le pasaba a tu maestro Hyoga?- pregunto Seiya mientras se ponía una camisa

No lo sé, escuche a Geist decir que Camus y Jade no se habían conocido bien, igual Seiya no esperes mucho, no soy adivino-

En otro cuarto…

Rose tenia puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas con detalles en celeste y una campera finita, se veía muy adorable, Cherokee llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una remera morada muy informal, Sunrey traía su típico traje pero color verde muy bonito.

Horas mas tarde….

Gracias Ikky!-exclamaba Rose cuando le entregaron un peluchito de un oso con un corazón entre sus patas, el oso era color marrón claro.

La Estaban pasando muy bien, Seiya estaba con Hyoga y Cherokee, Shiryu y Sunrey se habían subido a la rueda de la fortuna, Ikky y Rose caminaba agarrados de la mano.

No es nada Rose- le dice en una forma muy dulce para plantarle un beso en sus labios.

Sunrey, espérame- dijo Shiryu mientras salía detrás de la mujer que le sacaba sus suspiros- espérame!- Sunrey se reía, pero no corría tan veloz como Shiryu, este la alcanzo y la tomo por la cintura.

Shiryu…- dijo muy sonrojada

Sunrey yo te amo-

Pero yo te amo mas…-unieron sus labios en un beso cálido, era muy romántico con la vista de las luces y la rueda de la fortuna a un costado de ellos, tuvieron que separarse se quedaron sin aliento, y una y otra vez unían sus labios y se quitaban los alientos.

En algún lugar con Seiya, Hyoga y Cherokee…

Yo no me subo mas- dijo Seiya mientras salía del asiento de la montaña Rusa mareado

Si es verdad, estoy muy mareada-

Que tal si vamos por unos tragos?- pregunto Seiya

Si vamos a un bar- dijo Cherokee

No, creo que…-

Vamos Hyoga no sean amargado - dijo Seiya mientras salían de la feria.

Bueno, pero tendríamos que avisarle a Ikky y a los demás-

No te preocupes, de seguro Ikky y Rose se la pasaran bien-dijo Cherokee soltando una carcajada.

Jajaja, igual que Shiryu y Sunrey- dijo Seiya acompañando a Cherokee con la carcajada.

Con Ikky y Rose….

Ikky, se esta haciendo muy tarde, deberíamos irnos- dijo Rose abrazándolo en la cintura, Ikky tenia un brazo por los hombros de ella.

Si, es verdad, me gusto mucho estar contigo…-

A mi también Ikky, pero y los demás?-

Ellos estarán bien- le regala una sonrisa

Si, es verdad-

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Cáncer…

MM ya estaba durmiendo como en niño, y todo estaba muy oscuro.

Ikky, yo no quiero dormir hoy aquí- Ikky no se esperaba que dijera eso, abrió los ojos como platos pero luego sonrió. La luz de la noche se reflejaba en la piel pálida de la mujer de cabellos rojos, sus pecas la hacían ver de una forma muy dulce.

Si quieres podemos ir al Santuario?-

Bueno…-

Se dirigieron al Santuario.

En la feria con Sunrey y Shiryu…

Gracias, Shiryu!-

No es nada, Sunrey- le daba un copo de azúcar color rosa.

Reían y divertían.

En el bar con los otros…

El primer premio es un tour por toda Grecia.

El segundo premio una sesión de fotos con 2 de los mejores fotógrafos.

Tercer premio es un banquete para 3 personas- decía un cartel

Y que hay que hacer?- pregunto Seiya a una mesera

El Karaoke- respondió

Entre Seiya y Cherokee se miraron, y luego miraron a Hyoga.

Esa cara es sospechosa-

(N/A: espero que le guste, alguna pregunta? Alguna sugerencia? Saluditos)


	20. Chapter 20

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Espero que les guste, en este chap sol salen Ikky y Rose, espero que les guste, esto es un intento de Lemon, igual puedo mejorar, no se enojen si no les gusta XD, el chap es un poco corto porfis dejen reviews . Saluditos

En el santuario…

Rose, debemos hacer silencio, el Patriarca nos dejó muy en claro que no debía entrar nadie que no estuviera autorizado-

Estaban llegando a la habitación de Ikky.

No Ikky, entonces debería irme al templo de Cáncer- Ikky le agarra la mano abre la puerta y entran, cierra la puerta con cerrojo- y que haremos mañana cuando MM se levante y no me encuentre?-estaba muy preocupada- y, si entran y me encuentran acá? Y si…-

Ikky la beso con pasión, Rose estaba comenzando a temblar como una hojita, no sabía lo que pasaría jamás había estado en esa situación.

Ikky yo…-Ikky comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, ella se sonrojo, Ikky le besaba el cuello, el pecho, solo estaban ellos y la oscuridad- Ikky…-se aferró al cuello de el, se separaron y besaron, Ikky se quitó su remera azul.

Rose se sonrojo aún más, Ikky se sentía feliz por ver esa reacción de la mujer que tenía en frente del cuerpo perfecto para el, ella lucia un conjunto rosa pálido, Ikky la dejo suavemente en la cama recostada, ella seguía temblando .

Ikky… yo te amo…-

Yo también, y mucho más…- se puso arriba de ella, haciendo que Rose desvíe la mirada con su rostro del mismo tono que su cabello, pero aun sostenía la amplia sonrisa. Ikky agarro su mentón con su mano izquierda, y comenzó a besarla siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con sus caricias, besos, sacándoles suspiro, Rose gemía, sentí un calor como Ikky, escondía su rostro en su clavícula mientras abrazaba su cuello.

Ikky...-gemia- te amo…-

Ikky se detuvo y la miro a los ojos y le contesto: yo igual, te amo…-

El caballero desprendió y sacó lentamente el brazier rosa de la mujer, Rose se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa, ahora tenia sus pechos al descubierto, Ikky le presto atención los masajeaba, acariciaba los besaba. Rose gemía cada vez mas fuerte, en un rápido movimiento Ikky se deshizo de sus pantalones, llevaba unos bóxer blancos, Rose le dio un poco de miedo al ver el gran bulto de Ikky, eso la atemorizaba y ella sabia que Ikky no haría nada que ella no quisiera, y ahora era el momento, ella se sentía segura.

Rose le miro como diciendo: "si, estoy contigo, y no me pasara nada porque te amo". Ikky comenzó acariciando los glúteos de Rose, muy pronto su mujer, Rose sentía abajo húmedo, luego de un rato, Ikky se sacó su bóxer, Rose se sorprendió y luego se sonrojo, Ikky sonreía, lentamente comenzó separando sus piernas, y a bajarle las bragas, Rose tenia miedo pero estaba segura.

Estas segura?-pregunto Ikky con aire de preocupación, mientras gemía.

Si, lo estoy- ella le sonrío

Poco a poco Ikky la penetraba, ella estaba llorando le dolía pero se sentía satisfecha, feliz, al comienzo eran movimientos lentos para que Rose se acostumbrara a el, Rose gemía mientras lloraba, el la besaba para ahogar sus gemidos, el movimiento se iba acelerando mas y cada vez mas, a Rose se le secaron las lagrimas ella paseaba sus manos en la espalda trabajada de Ikky, ella aprisionó las caderas de el con sus piernas haciéndolo que se acercara mas, el sentía que se venía, los dos estaban llegando al climax se estaban agotando, Ikky soltó su semilla dentro de ella, el sentía que era de el, que nadie se la podía sacar.

Ambos sonrieron para luego decirse al unisonido: Te Amo!

Se taparon con una sabana, Ikky la estaba abrazando ella le daba la espalda, antes de que se durmieron se volvieron a besar para luego dormir con una linda y grata sonrisa.

(N/A: y… que tul? Les gusto? Espero reviews, XD, es el primer lemon que he hecho, este chap es corto no quería sacarle el romanticismo con las estupideces que harán los otros 3 en el bar, jajaja, alguna pregunta? Sugerencia? Saluditos Asalea, saluditos SakuneMai, y saluditos si hay alguna otra person que me lee por ahí)


	21. Chapter 21

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

En el bar…

Después de unas copas, cervezas, lo que viniera, Cherokee estaba cantando en el Karaoke con Hyoga arriba de la barra de las bebidas. Mientras bailaban y hacían payasadas.

Vive la vida loca!- cantaba Cherokee con Hyoga, el público bailaba, gritaba y cantaba con ellos, la cosa estaba muy loca, para ellos muy divertido.

Seiya no se podía ni parar, el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo Hyoga y Cherokee para seguir cantando, la música sonaba.

Vive la vida loca!- cantaba ahora el público.

Termino la música, y la locutora anuncio el ganador…

Por favor, pasen los concursante- dicho y hecho pasaron los que cantaron- Hisui y Shiso primer premio!- la gente los aplaudía- Bennie y la Jet (Hyoga y Cherokee, con esos nombres se inscribieron en el concurso) segundo premio!- la gente también los aplaudía y felicitaba- tercer premio…-

Cherokee y Hyoga bajaron de su "escenario" y se reunieron con Seiya que estaba feliz y seguía aplaudiendo.

Se les acerca una mujer de largos cabellos marrones y ojos cafés.

Deben acompañarme, para que les saque las fotos que se ganaron para la revista MDP- dijo sonriente

Bueno- respondió Seiya- y en donde es?-

Es en la calle 3 al 1600-dijo con una enorme sonrisa- pero deberán llamar a alguien que los acompañe de vuelta a sus casa, tienen mucho alcohol en sus sistema-

A quien le llamamos?-pregunto Hyoga

A Ikky- propuso Seiya

Seria buena idea si quieres que nos calcinen vivos-

A Shiryu?-

No le arruinaríamos la velada-

A Shun?-

No, de seguro después lo van a estar interrogando-

A Saori?-

Ni loco-

Y a tu maestro Hyoga?- propuso Cherokee

No, el es muy severo-

A Carrie?-

Si, es buena idea-

Cherokee agarra su teléfono y como puede le habla.

Hola… y que importa la hora?... puedes hacernos un favor?... pero no lo tiene que saber nadie… si, en el bar que está cerca de la panadería que estuvimos los otros días…. Bueno, gracias… Te amo!-corta

Y que dijo?-

Que viene para acá-

En el templo de Aries…

Carrie se levantaba de su cama con un poco de flojera pero estaba un poco preocupada, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, para salir tenia que pasar por la sala y había quedado un poco desordenada porque se quedo jugando con Kiki hasta tarde.

Iba cruzando, llegando a la salida pero piso un juguete y se calló, se escuchó un ruido, Mu se levanto rápidamente y con su piyama salió a ver que pasaba, prendió la luz de la sala y vio a Carrie tirada en el piso.

Que esta haciendo aquí a esta hora?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Pues yo… yo iba por agua- no sabia mentir

La cocina esta para el otro lado- levanto una ceja

Si es que tengo insomnio-Mu seguía sin entender, y no le creía lo que decía, Carrie se rinde le cuenta la verdad- bueno esta bien, Cherokee, Hyoga y Seiya están en un bar, y necesitan que los vayan a buscar y me llamaron a mí-

Eso es grave- dijo- "si Camus se enterará"-pensó por sus adentro-es muy tarde iré yo-

No, son mis amigos, puede acompañarme si gusta, pero no me voy a quedar aquí-

Mu se retiró y se cambió de ropa.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron al bar, y vieron a los chicos con la mujer sentados en la entrada

Te dije que vinieras sola- dijo Cherokee

Hyoga, tu maestro se va a enterar- dijo Mu con un toque de reproche

Pero no lo tiene que hacer verdad? Usted es nuestro amigo, no es asi?- pone su brazo en su hombro

Hyoga, no debes hacer eso con el Maestro Mu, el a sido muy bueno por venir hasta acá- le dice Carrie Hyoga automáticamente saca su brazo del hombro de Mu.

Hola buenas noches mi nombre es Marion- se presenta la mujer de cabellos marones- soy la fotógrafa de sus amigos, acompáñenme a la calle 3 al 1600 y terminemos con esto rápido-

En el lugar de la calle 3 al 1600…

Si, pasión-decia Marion mientras sacaba la fotos de Cherokee y Hyoga- mas juntos, se supone que eres la amante-

Pero no lo soy!- Cherokee llevaba una ropa interior roja, Hyoga unos bóxer negros, estaban en un sillón

Se supone que eso deben trasmitir en la foto-

Que estupidez, te dije que no era buena idea estar en ese estúpido Karaoke!- gritaba Hyoga

Marion seguía sacando fotografías.

Luego de la sesión de fotos, se estaban vistiendo.

Fue un placer haber trabajado con ustedes-dijo Marion guardando su cámara- necesito que me dejen una dirección para que les envíe las fotos, y para que me den el permiso para usarlas en mi trabajo-

No, no, no, nada de direcciones, le doy el permiso de usar las fotos-dijo Hyoga poniéndose un zapato- no la deben ver otros-

Claro toma las decisiones tu- se quejó Cherokee- pero tienes razón-

Salen del lugar y Seiya se quedo adentro con Marion

Santuario habitación 3ª o templo 4 de Cáncer: MM- le susurro, ella asintió

(N/A: les gusto? Alguna sugerencia? les puedo asegurar que estas fotitos traeran problemas, saluditos)


	22. Chapter 22

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Al otro día, Cherokee estaba acostada en el sillón del templo de Tauro aún era temprano, Seiya estaba acostado en la alfombra de su habitación y Hyoga era el único que dormía en su cama, el si debía levantarse temprano ya que Camus le había dicho que irían a entrenar en el bosque, él sabía que tenía que estar mejor para ese entonces.

Como quien no quiere la cosa se levantó y eran las 6:40 de la mañana, se bañó y vistió para ir a entrenar, le daba vueltas la cabeza, tenia una resaca y eso le traería problemas si Camus se percataba tendría grandes y serios problemas.

Fueron las 7 de la mañana y Camus apareció con su típica expresión con indiferencia.

Maestro Camus- saludaba Hyoga- cómo esta?-

Hyoga, vámonos-

Si, maestro- para Hyoga eso significaba que estaba bien

Iban bajando las escaleras y Hyoga no estaba lo mas estable pero el trataba de que no se notará.

Cuando pasaron por Sagitario encontraron a Jade comiendo Dulce de Leche mientras leía Hamlet en el sillón, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de jean y una remera holgada verde con unas letras en azules y zapatillas negras.

Cuando pasaron cruzaron unas miradas con Camus pero ella tenia una sonrisita con frialdad.

Hyoga notó eso, pero no creía que era bueno preguntarle a su maestro, luego Cuando pasaron por Libra se encontraron a Shiryu y Sunrey durmiendo en el sillón abrazados, al pasar por Cáncer solo escuchaban los ronquidos de MM, y al pasar por Aries vieron como Mu y Carrie desayunaban.

Llegaron a un bosquecito era muy lindo, tenia flores y el sol estaba que resplandecía, comenzaron a hacer unas lagartijas, abdominales como para entrar en calor, luego comenzó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Hyoga estaba lento y cada dos por tres recibía un puño o una patada cortesía de su maestro que lo hacían volar por lo aires.

Camus se estaba molestando, pero debía mantener la calma, Hyoga se estaba levantando de donde cayó, su ropa ya estaba rasgada, rota y sucia, Camus no tenía ni una gota de sudor, ni un rasguño, si bien cuando Hyoga entrenaba con el sudaba y tenia uno que otro moretón.

Que pasa Hyoga?- Dijo acercándosele a su discípulo con una mirada fría exigiendo una respuesta.

Pues maestro yo… tengo sueño- ni loco le contaba lo que había pasado, sería un suicidio- no me siento bien, no he desayunado- a Camus no le creyó, sabía que algo le ocultaba, por algo era su mentor, y le quedaba chico la palabra "padre" después de todo que hizo por Hyoga.

A mi no me engañas, pero no te obligare a decirme, levántate- se ponía en guardia

Luego de unas horas de entrenar, Hyoga estaba que se desmayaba, pero tenia que resistir para el almuerzo y luego tomar una siesta que nadie podría interrumpir, y así reponer fuerzas.

Camus había pasado por el templo de Sagitario y no encontró a la joven, sin mas al llegar a su templo toma una ducha, y vistió su típico atuendo de civil, se retiraba al Santuario a almorzar.

En las escaleras de Piscis Shun y June se habían encontrado, bueno en realidad ella lo estaba buscando y comenzaron a conversar de que había sido de su vida el ultimo tiempo, por desgracia de Carrie quien venia con Kiki vieron la escena de Shun y June, si bien estaban conversando se le partía el alma, se le apago la mirada y el pequeño se dio cuenta ya que venia en los brazos de la joven que cada vez venia caminando mas lento.

Kiki vio a Carrie, y luego desvió la mirada a donde ella veía y la abrazo.

Todo va a estar bien-

De que estas hablando Kiki?- se hacia la desentendida, mientras miraba al pequeño, pero en su voz había melancolía.

Señorita Carrie, de seguro encontrara un novio que la ara bien, y el Señor Mu dice que las cosas pasan por algo, y si el destino dice que lo que siente por el joven Shun no es correspondido es porque alguien mejor la esta esperando- dijo Kiki mientras la miraba a los ojos, Mu escuchaba todo venia atrás de estos y por sus adentro estaba muy orgulloso.

Kiki del único ser que me puedo enamorar es de ti- le da un beso en el cachete, Kiki se puso como un tomatito.

Kanon sacó una foto a la tierna "parejita" este venia cerca de Mu con Aiora.

Mu eso debe doler, tu discípulo te está robando a tu novia- dijo Kanon mientras colocaba una mano en los hombros de Aries, Aiora estallo en risa.

Verdaderamente Kanon amaba hacer sentir incomoda a la gente, pero desgraciadamente no lo lograba con Camus, pero el estaba seguro que algún día lo iba a lograr (se los aseguro que lo logra) y eso seria la gloria en esa especialidad.

En el Santuario habitación 3ª : Ikky y Rose…

Rose… Rose…- le acariciaba el largo pelo- es hora de levantarse…-le decía dulcemente.

Rose finalmente se movía y comenzó a levantarse, se sonrojo al notar que la única protección era una sábana.

Ikky…- después de terminar de decir sus palabras recibió un beso dulce que pedía permiso para jugar con la lengua de la linda mujer, ambos sonrieron- que hora es?-

Hora de ir almorzar, pero eso no importa- le da otro beso que no fue denegado.

Pero que diremos?-

No sé, tal vez la verdad que eres mi novia- Rose tenia una sonrisa y la cara tan roja como su cabello

Minutos después salieron agarraditos de la mano.

Kanon aprovechaba y sacaba fotos a todos, verdaderamente se estaba convirtiendo en un fotógrafo profesional, Saga a cada rato en el almuerzo le decía: Apaga eso.

Al finalizar el almuerzo todos se fueron a sus respectivos templos a seguir con sus actividades, la mayoría ir a entrenar, Hyoga, Seiya y Cherokee seguir durmiendo.

Camus espero a que Jade saliera del santuario, estaba recostado en uno de los pilares, la mujer apareció con un cuaderno y un lápiz y la típica mirada que era común en los dos.

Estas lista?-

Si-

Y así se pasaron todo el camino hasta Acuario sin omitir una palabra, mirada fría y seria era lo que se reflejaba en los dos.

Al llegar a Acuario, se dirigieron a hasta una puerta color roja, Camus la abrió y sin perder tiempo entró acompañado de Jade, a dentro de la habitación había estantes y estantes llenos de libros, de muchos colores, de diferentes tamaños, Jade estaba sorprendida aunque no lo quería estar, tenia los ojos como platos, y en el medio de tantos libros había un escritorio y un sillón, Camus tenia como la mirada de victoria, de triunfo pero claro sin perder la frialdad, Camus sacó un libro color azul muy oscuro casi negro, con una letras en dorado, estaba en francés y Jade pensó que con eso la ayudaría a estudiar.

Disimuladamente Jade se acerco a todos los estantes, viendo de que los libros estaban ordenados por los escritores, justo encontró Hamlet que era el que esta leyendo.

Vámonos- dijo mientras se paraba cerca de la puerta.

La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar y al llegar hasta la puerta se perdió en los ojos profundos de Camus, estaban fríos pero la atraían, si bien fue por menos de un segundo, pero a los dos les pareció una eternidad.

Se pusieron en la sala a practicar francés, Camus hablaba muy bien y a veces muy rápido, la hora y media termino.

Gracias, Camus- le regala una sonrisa de lado pero con arrogancia

Siempre y cuando me pagues- cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el amplio sillón.

SI, bueno adiós- Jade tenia frio, en esa casa hacia frio, ella no recordaba que en la casa de Sagitario hiciera frio, y eso que estaban en verano.

Jade se retiró y Camus se quedó leyendo un libro, Hamlet, pero no se podía concentrar en la lectura, esa mujer tenia algo especial, al no poder concentrarse decidió salir a caminar, había un lugar que era solo para el, llevo el libro por si se le daba ganas leer.

Jade en el camino se encontró a Milo que tenia una revista MDP y Kanon un sobre, los miro de reojo tenia planeado pasar si que la molesten.

Jade…-la llamo Milo, la chica se dio la vuelta y movió la cabeza como para decir que lo estaba escuchando- Sabes algo de estas fotos?- Milo le mostro a Jade la revista que tenia fotos Hyoga y Cherokee provocativas.

No, no losé-

Jajaja, cuando Camus se enteré lo que su respetado y buen pupilo hizo- dijo Milo divertido y una traviesa sonrisa.

Pero hay que admitir que la primita de Ikky es muy linda- dijo Kanon- Milo debemos entregarle esto a Saori que los reprenda-

A Jade no le gustaba tener que meterse en estas cosas, pero sabia que iba a tener una buena recompensa.

Oh, lo hagamos mas tarde, en un rato será la fiesta en la playa- dijo Milo

No, lo haremos ahora- Kanon comenzó a caminar hacia el Santuario.

Che, si quieren yo lo puedo llevar- dijo Jade acercándose a Milo.

Si, toma- Milo confió y le dio la revista, Kanon estaba dudando- Kanon dale el sobre, es una mujer seria no comete estupideces- Kanon le entrego el sobre.

Llévaselas a Saori, es muy importante- dijo Kanon mas que serio- y también dile que una mujer llamada Marion vendrá en unos días-

Si, confía en mi- atrás de la espalda estaba cruzando los dedos, se retira.

Milo crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?-

Va ser lo correcto cuando estemos en la playa con las nenas-

Si, vamos- se ríe

Jade, Cuando estaba lejos de lo Milo y Kanon, le hecho un ojo al sobre, contenía mas fotos.

Cerdos- murmuro

Cundo llego al Santuario se encontró con Saori, la saludo y le dijo que una mujer llamada Marion vendría en unos días, Saori le pregunto para que, y Jade le dijo que no sabia.

Saori, el cuarto del pupilo de Camus en donde esta?-

Para que quieres saber eso?-

Es que Camus me dijo que le dijera que lo estaba esperando para entrenar- trato de ser lo mas convincente.

Si, es el cuarto 3ª del pasillo izquierdo-

Gracias- se retira, a la revista y al sobre, lo tenía escondido en el cuaderno de Francés que lo llevaba en sus manos.

Al llegar al cuarto de Hyoga tocó la puerta y nadie le respondió, volvió a tocar y paso lo mismo.

A la mierda- entró y encontró a Hyoga acostado en la cama, parecía muerto.

Hyoga- lo llamó con una voz fría y severa, Hyoga al instante se despertó y levanto, esta adormilado.

Maestro Camus…- se refriega un ojo

Maestro Camus tu abuela, necesitamos hablar-

Jade?-

Si que no me ves aquí!-

De que si se puede saber?-

Jade saca la revista y la abre, se la muestras a Hyoga, el cisne tragó en seco y se puso palido como un papel.

También hay que hablar con Cherokee-

(N/A: y les gusto? Alguna pregunta? Sugerencia?)


	23. Chapter 23

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

También hay que hablar con Cherokee- dijo Jade

Yo, tengo una explicación para todo eso…-esta muy nervioso

No la quiero escuchar hay que ir con la otra-

Salieron del cuarto, Jade estaba muy seria, Hyoga estaba pálido.

En el templo de Tauro…

Jade, parece que tiene el sueño pesado- dijo Hyoga que se había acercado al sillón en donde dormía Cherokee, Jade se quedó en la puerta de la entrada de la sala.

Cherokee- una voz fría sonó en la habitación era de Jade, a Hyoga le dio escalofríos pero estaba acostumbrado.

De un golpe Cherokee se levanto.

Hyoga?- pregunto mientras se estiraba- me duele la cabeza… que haces tu aquí?- señala a Jade

Salvo tu pellejo, tenme mas respeto- cruza sus brazos y se acerca- estas hecha un asco, ve y lávate la cara-

Al rato llego Cherokee.

Que quieren?-

Jade le enseña la revista, y Cherokee adoptó la expresión de Hyoga.

Vamos hablar en un lugar seguro-

Se dirigieron a un bosquecito bastante alejado del Santuario.

Cuanto quieres por las fotos?- pregunto Cherokee sin mas rodeos

No quiero nada, porque no se las voy a dar-

Porque no?-

Porque no se me dan las ganas, pero debes estar tranquila, no queremos que esto llegue a manos de Camus, o de Ikky- se sienta en el piso, con una mirada cínica- y tienes surte de que el tonto de Milo convenció a Kanon de que me las diera.

Que vas hacer con eso?- cuestionó Hyoga

Nada en especial, pero creo que es mejor que este conmigo, por precaución-

Si como no? Como se yo que no se las darás a alguien?-ahora cuestionaba Cherokee con un feo tono.

Niña guarda tu tonito, recuerdas?- le agita la revista en la cara- igual de nada me sirve-

Y porque no nos las quieres dar?-

No voy a responder esa estúpida pregunta, solo les dijo que hagan buena letra- se levanta y se retiraba- ah, otra cosa, una tal mujer Marion vendrá en unos días-

Gracias- dijo Hyoga

Es muy… seria-dijo Cherokee

Y de algo me sirve- Jade levanto la revista y la agito

Solo estaba bromeando, perdón-se disculpaba Hyoga- pídele perdón-con el codo golpeaba a Cherokee

Jade se perdia en el paisaje cada vez haciéndose mas pequeña.

Yo no le pido nada-

Que lo hagas!-

Perdón, perdón- dijo de mala gana

Jade finalmente no se visualizó más.

Y ahora que hacemos?-

Nada, no hay que hacer nada- Hyoga se recostaba en un árbol después de recoger un fruto del manzano

Como puedes estar tan relajado?- se sienta al lado de el- que estupidez acabamos de cometer-

Fue tu culpa- dijo con la boca llena

Esos son los modales que te enseño Camus? Yo no lo he visto comer asi- contesto en un tono de burla

No me compares con ese-

No se supone que leves respeto y toda la payasada que me conto Saori en el vuelo?-

Pues claro, pero simplemente tu cerebro es muy pequeño para entender-

Idiota-

No me importa!-

Si como no?-

Cherokee….-

Mmm?-

Tu que haces aquí?-

Que? No te entiendo-

Para que buscaste a tus primos? Y tu familia?-

Ya casi no tengo, mi madre murió mi padre murió de mas joven y por ende no tuve hermanos, lo único que me queda son Ikky y Shun- suspiro

Mi madre también murió-

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Cherokee se levanta.

Que haces ya debe ser la hora de merendar y tengo ganas de comer alguna delicia que haga Aldebarán- le ofreces una mano a Hyoga para levantarlo cual Hyoga no descartó y con gusto tomo, el sentía cosas especiales por ella, pero también sentía que no era correspondido no podría afrontar la desilusión, pero si, se equivocaba, era correspondido.

En el templo de Acuario…

Camus no sabes lo que te has perdido- dijo Milo haciendo ruido en la silenciosa casa, arrojándose en un sillón, Camus estaba sentado en el pequeño escritorio de la sala, Milo comenzó hacer una mueca estaba oliendo algo- hay olor a mujer?-

Que estas diciendo Milo?- pregunto Camus mientras seguía escribiendo algo.

Que hay olor a mujer- Milo sonrió- con que has estado con una mujer, quien fue? Cherokee, la prima de Ikky?-

No me cae bien, no estuve con nadie-

Fue Carrie?-

Milo…-gruño

Ya sé, fue Jade!-

Cállate!- bramó

Ja! Yo sabia-

Que sabrás de olores de mujeres?-

Entonces es verdad?- Milo hace un mueca de triunfo- y lo hacia bien?-

Milo ella vino para que le enseñara Francés-

Y se la enseñaste?-

MILO!- gritó Camus, el grito se pudo escuchar en los 12 templos incluyendo al santuario.

Huy no te enojes-se levanta del sillón acercándose hasta la puerta pero antes de irse agregó- espero que la conquistes-

Milo!-

Bueno, me voy-

El único que lo podía sacar de quicio era Milo, pero lo hacia con una facilidad que Camus no lo aguantaba ni por 5 minutos, y eso que era su mejor amigo.

En el templo de Aries….

Carrie lloraba en silencio en su habitación, Kiki podía oírla y se sentía triste por ella, para el ella era buena persona que no merecía todo eso.

Afuera estaba Mu sentado en las escaleras mirando el horizonte como lo hacía todos los días, Kiki se le movía hacia el muy lento.

Kiki que tienes?-pregunto mientras se giraba para verlo.

Es la señorita Carrie-

Y que tiene ella?- pregunto Mu mientras alzaba a su pupilo y lo sentaba en su pierna derecha, Mu daba una grata sonrisa acompañada con sus ojos profundos que indicaban que podía hablar con confianza

Esta triste- dijo mientras dejaba caer una lágrima

Y porque esta triste?-

Porque el amor que siente no es correspondido- soltaba una cascada de lágrimas.

Y como sabes que no es correspondido?-

Porque el joven Shun esta enamorado de la joven June-

Tal vez tiene alguien mejor, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta, a lo mejor lo tiene mas cerca de lo que piensa- dijo para consolarlo.

Ella necesita un novio para que sea feliz-

Si todos necesitamos uno-

Y usted también-

Yo no-

Usted acaba de decir que todos necesitan uno-

Pero yo no-

Pero todos necesitan uno-

Pero no en estos momentos- a Kiki se le prendió la lamparita y dio una linda sonrisa-ahora que tienes Kiki?-

Maestro y si le consigo un novio!?-

Kiki esa cosas la debe elegir la señorita Carrie-

Si le conseguiré un novio!-

No Kiki no me estas escuchando…-

Cómo debe ser un novio?-

Kiki no te puedes encargar de eso-

No me quiere ayudar?-

Si, pero es algo que tu no debes meterte-

Usted quiere que la señorita Carrie siga triste?- dijo de vuelta en la casaca de lagrimas

No, Kiki no quiero que este triste-

Entonces por qué no quiere ayudarme?- para Mu esta conversación se estaba volviendo repetitiva.

Kiki tengo una idea-

Cuál?-

Porque no haces una encuesta a todos lo caballeros y a las señoritas de que es un novio?-

Como?-

Bueno, por ejemplo le pregunta a Aldebarán cuales deben ser las cualidades para un novio, y luego eliges una, y le preguntas que opina Carrie-

Es una buena idea, traeré un cuaderno para anotar las respuestas- sale corriendo a dentro a buscar los dichos objetos, a los pocos minutos volvió.

Kiki que haces acá? Debes empezar la encuesta?-

Si ya lo se-

Y entonces?-

Empezare con usted- dijo atento mientras preparaba el lápiz para escribir, Mu saco un gran resoplido.

Hay Kiki…-

(N/A:les gusto? Sugerencias? Saludos)


	24. Chapter 24

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Hay Kiki…-

Maestro Mu, como debe ser un novio para la señorita Carrie?-

No sé Kiki, alguien que la pueda cuidar, proteger, amar ser feliz-

Kiki escribía todo al pie de la letra, sin perderse nada.

Gracias, maestro, iré con Aldebarán- sale corriendo hacia la segunda casa.

No te quedes hasta tarde!-

Mu se quedó meditando un rato, y se fue adentro de su casa, al entrar encontró a Carrie con los ojos algo rojos, sentada en el sillón contemplando la nada del silencio, tenia una sonrisa de melancolía, mezclada con tristeza y amor.

Señorita Carrie?-

….-

Se encuentra bien?-

Si, Maestro Mu no se preocupe, estaré bien- dijo entregándole su mirada.

Yo sé que no lo estará hasta que no le diga sus sentimientos-

Si, pero lo haré poner infeliz-

Pero es mejor así-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Mu seguía en el lumbral de la puerta, y Carrie lo seguía mirando…

Maestro Mu- decía mientras caminaba hacia el.

Si?- Carrie se detiene justo enfrente de el, el caballero era mas alto y la mirada de Carrie se fija en el amplio pecho de Mu.

Me puede abrasar? No sabe como me hace falta- dijo bajando su cabeza

Sin decir alguna palabra, Mu extiende los brazos hasta ella y la abrazo, Carrie escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Mu, lloraba, el tenia una mano en su cabeza y la otra en la espada de la muchacha, mientras pasaba el tiempo, Carrie dejaba de llorar y apretaba mas a Mu con sus brazos.

Gracias…-se separa y lo mira a los ojos- muchas gracias…-se retira

Mu sale de Aries y se recuesta en un pilar de la entrada.

Así te quería encontrar yo!- dijo Kanon que venía acompañado por Milo y Aioros.

De que estas ablando?- pregunto Mu mientras miraba a cada uno de los caballeros, Milo tenia una cara de enojo, Aioros estaba feliz de la vida, y Kanon, bueno es Kanon, todas las veces sale con algo diferente, pero esta vez tenía la cara divertida y pícara.

Si, te vi consolando a Carrie y tengo pruebas- saca su cámara y muestra la evidencia

Me trajiste para acá solo para esto!?- pregunto Iracundo Milo

si, tengo razón, Mu no es un santo-

nadie de aquí es santo, empezando por ti- dijo Aioros- Vamos Milo, no pongas esa cara-

se les ofrece algo mas caballeros?- pregunto solemne Mu

si, necesitamos que si ves a una mujer llamada Marion que la lleves con el Patriarca o con Saori-

si, Kanon?-

si?-

borra esa fotos, no quiero un mal entendido- dijo Mu

ni loco, me falta Shura y Camus en una foto comprometedora y tengo el álbum!- grito Kanon emocionado

debes estar atento a Camus cuando Jade esté cerca lo he notado raro-dijo Milo con una sonrisa

si- dijo mientras se retiraba y los otros lo seguían

en la casa de Capricornio…

Shura, en donde estas?- pregunto Geist

En mi cuarto! Que necesitas?-

Hablar- sale el caballero de Capricornio con ropa de entrenamiento limpia pero sin la remera.

De que?-

Este… yo…-

No balbuces- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se ponía la remera de entrenamiento.

Yo… quisiera saber que vamos a merendar?-pregunto confundida

MENTIROSA, COBARDE!-le gritaba el subconsciente de Geist- DILE QUE TIENES PARA PERDER!? TIENES MAS PARA GANAR! DILE!-

Eso es todo?-pregunto con una media sonrisa

Si…no-

Decídete-

No-

Entonces?-se da la vuelta con una mirada lujuriosa

Shura…yo…- estaba un poco sonrojada, a Shura le encantaba verla así, quien imaginaria que la gran Geist tiene la faceta de desprotegida, asustada, y lo que mas le encantaba que solo era para él.

Shura se iba acercando muy lento, Geist retrocedía, Shura se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente al cuello de la pelinegra. Pero había algo que estaba mal sentía una presencia en la salida de su casa.

EXCALIBÚR!-lanzó el ataque sin previo aviso contra un pilar.

SHURA ME QUIERES VOLVER A MATAR!- gritó Aioros salvándose por un pelo del gran ataque de Shura.

Joder Aioros!- se ponía en frente de Sagitario imponentemente- que quieres?-

Nada-

Y que haces aquí?-

No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero para llegar a mi casa debo pasar por aquí-

Eso ya lo sé, pero no responde mi pregunta-

Te lo acabo de decir-

La voy a perfeccionar, que haces aquí con Kanon?- Aioros giró la mirada hacia la derecha un segundo, Kanon le hizo una seña para que se calle.

EXCALIBÚR!- esta vez lanzo el ataque a Kanon, que salió

Oye no era necesario que nos trates así!-

Esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiero Kanon-

Pero nos debes respeto-

Fuera- dijo serio

No nos puedes obligar- dijo Kanon desafiándolo, a Shura se le endureció la cara por el enojo.

Excali...-

Nos estamos yendo o que no ves?-dijo Aioros mientras agarraba a Kanon y se lo llevaba a rastras.

Se murmuraban cosas…

Kanon mira en lo que me has metido!-

Esto no hubiera pasado si fueras un mejor actor, y tendrías que haber sonado más convincente-

Me estabas diciendo que lo engañe-

No iba ser la primera-

Iba ser la primera!-

No y esa vez que fuiste a la fiesta con Aiora y Shaka, y le prendiste fuego el saco?-

Shh… se supone que era secreto-

Tendría que haber venido con Milo…- se perdieron sus voces como sus figuras en el paisaje.

Shura sale enojado de su casa dispuesto a matar aquel que se le cruce enfrente, estaba realmente enojado, dejo a Geist sin comprender la situación totalmente enojada, con vergüenza, triste y con ansias


	25. Chapter 25

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Jade llego a la casa de Sagitario, Aioros no estaba y esta aprovecho para guardar la evidencia. Entró a su cuarto y abrió un libro de tapa marrón que decia "Martin Fierro" que había sido regalo de su abuelo numero 17, ahí metió las fotos que culpaban a Hyoga y Cherokee y a la revista debajo de su colchón si bien sabia que la revista MDP ya estaba por toda Grecia no creía que alguien del templo la leyera, y si había alguien estaba segura que sería Milo, Kanon o MM, y tendría que vigilarlos, tampoco creyó que alguien estaría revisando un libro y mucho menos un colchón y sin nada que hacer se fue a caminar por ahí.

Carrie salía de Aries con rumbo a Cáncer, no la encontró y siguió caminando hacia arriba y en el trayecto se encontró a Jade que bajaba, Carrie la invito a ir al Santuario, Jade acepto. Hubo un momento que Carrie se quebró y comenzó a llorar, y le contó algo de lo que pasaba con Shun, Al llegar al Santuario Carrie se fue a hablar con el Patriarca por ende dejo a Jade sola en el comedor.

Jade oía voces, las voces no eran de nadie mas ni nadie menos que de Shun y June que se rían a carcajadas.

Y cuando le dije…-June fue callada por la seria, fría, orgullosa, arrogante mirada de Jade, la rubia cambió su cara de como haber visto al mismo Hades en frente- hola buenas tardes-saludo respetuosamente, Jada cerró y abrió sus ojos en forma de saludo pero sin cambiar su expresión.

Hola Jade- saludo Shun

Hola Shun- le dijo mientras miraba discretamente a Shion y a Carrie que salía de la habitación del Patriarca.

Carrie se sentía rara, incomoda, no quería estar ahí, no podía ver a June cerca de Shun, no la odiaba solo que no podía estar cerca de ella.

Yo y Shun deberíamos irnos- dijo June luego de unos minutos de tensión- podemos?-

Si puedes-dijo dándose la vuelta dejándole la espalda a June y a Shun, Jade en su rostro tenia una sonrisita orgullosa, fría y arrogante- nadie te dijo que te quedarás…-

Shun vámonos-

Pero Shun se queda-mirando de reojo a Andromeda- necesito que escuche lo que debo decir y es asolas-

Shion sonrió levemente de lado la expresión que Jade tenía en su cara, la conocía ya la había visto antes en cierto caballero dorado.

Shun te esperare afuera- dijo June mientras salía

Carrie ven te tengo que mostrar algo- dijo Shion posando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha

Pero-Jade le miro- esta bien- entran dejándolos solos

Shun no te le acerques a Carrie- se da la vuelta encarándolo

Pero yo la quiero, es mi amiga- miro la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban los lemurianos

Es por eso que no debes-

No te entiendo yo…-

Esto no se trata de vos, se trata de ella, solamente no te le acerques- caminaba hacia la puerta del Patriarca- le haces daño, no te le acerques-

Y que daño le hago?-

June-respondió tocando la puerta- y si tienes dudas lo consultas con la almohada, retírate-dijo como una orden- si vos la queres, no te le acerques, ahora afuera-

Shun se retiraba con un montón de dudas, preguntas girando en su cabeza, realmente estaba confundido.

Jade puedes pasar- dijo Shion solemnemente, Jade pasa y aun sostenia esa sonrisa

Jade que le dijiste?- pregunto Carrie

Lo que tenia que saber-

Me dijiste que no le dirías-

Y no lo hice- da un sonrisa con arrogancia- ahora no podemos ir?-

Si me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie-

Si lo prometo- Carrie la miraba con desconfianza- te lo juro que como me llamo Jade Hudson- los lemurianos sonrieron

Bueno vamos- se gira al mayor- adiós-

Adiós Carrie-

Shion y Jade mueven sus cabezas despidiéndose.

En la tercera Casa…

Kanon iras a la fiesta?- pregunto Saga entrando en la habitación del ex marina

No, no ire, tengo cosas mas importantes-

Si te refieres a estar espiando para sacar fotos como uno de eso horrorosos paparazi no creo que sea mas divertido o mas importante-

Es mi nuevo pasatiempo…-

Eres un paparazi de…-

Saga guarda tus palabras, tengo una foto tuya-

Si hermanito querido, bonito-dijo tragando en seco

Sin halagos por favor-

Si-

Ahora retírate-

Si Amo-

Saga se va cerrando la puerta pero sin alejarse mucho

Idiota-murmuro-como si existiera tal fotografía- Saga entró de golpe

Kanon, eres un desgraciado!- saga le salto encima

Shura estaba bastante alejado de el Santuario, de Kanon, de todo aquel que lo pueda molestar pero siempre estaba excepción.

Shurita que paso que tienes esa cara?-

Nada que te interese MM- dijo cortante-ahora déjame en paz-

Que feo que estes enojado, problemas?-se le acerca- tal vez con el amor? Con Geist?-Shura le gruño- o el problema es Kanon y sus estúpidas fotos?-

Cállate!- dijo molesto- me largo de aquí!-

Mándale mis saludos a Geist y a Kanon- dijo MM sacudiendo la mano

JODER MM NO ME MOLESTES!-

En la habitación de la deidad estaba hablando por teléfono mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Si Julián, esos los tengo…eso fue tu culpa, tu rompes tu pagas… lo que mas necesito es tiempo!... cómo quieres que me calme!?...dime!.. bueno, si, si, adiós, adiós!- cortó enojada

Alguien golpea la puerta, la deidad se masajeaba sus sienes

Un momento-

Vuelven a tocar-

Un segundo dije!- mentalmente estaba contado

Siguen insistiendo

QUE!?- abre la puerta

Saori , esto es importante- dijo Dohko entrándose a la habitación como si fuera propia con una revista en las manos

Y ahora con que se me viene este viejo?-murmuro

A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJO!?-

a nadie- se sienta en su trono-Dohko que quieres?-

necesito mostrarle unas fotos de…-

no tengo tiempo para ver fotografías, retírate-

pero…-

retírate!-

si mi señora pero acuérdese que le dije- se va

(N/A: hola Asalea llegue! Me extrañaste? Alguna sugerencia? Pregunta? Saludos de una Argentina desde Argentina!)


	26. Chapter 26

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Si mi señora pero acuérdese que le dije- se va

Jade que hablaste con Shun?- pregunto Carrie entre las escaleras de Piscis y Acuario.

Nada que deba interesarte, o que te importe…-

Entiendo…-"mentira" pensó.

Estaban a unos metros de la casa de Acuario, a Jade le dio un escalofrió.

Y cómo te fue con Camus?- la mira a la cara

Como me fue con que?-

Con Francés, porque para eso vas con Camus verdad?-

Si bien-

Y?-

Como una clase de Francés- dijo mas que cortante

Y a que hora iras mañana?-

Che, es necesario tantas preguntas- se adentraban

Hace frío aquí, y que estamos en verano- dijo Carrie frotando sus manos en sus brazos

Si, es verdad, no me había dado cuenta-

Cómo que no?-

Que no que es lo que no entiendes?- se para y la mira a los ojos

Hace frio y…-

Si estas lo suficiente concentrada no te das cuenta- comenzó a caminar

Señorita Carrie!- era Kiki entrando corriendo y saltando a los brazos de la mujer

Hola Kiki-lo abraza en sus brazos- creo que deberías saludar a la señorita Jade- lo baja

Jade se encontraba a espaldas de estos contemplaba al caballero de Acuario que estaba sentado en un sillón marrón con un libro y la lámpara encendida aun costado de él.

Buenas tardes Señorita Jade- dijo Kiki agarrando su mano y la besaba, Camus miraba atentamente al niño

Bunas tarde señor Kiki- dijo Jade con un aire divertida, hizo una reverencia tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Carrie se sorprendió no creyó que Jade reaccionaría de esa manera.

Kiki la suelta delicadamente y se dirige con Camus que lo miraba a los ojos, se acercó al oído de Camus y le dijo: Señor Camus estoy haciendo una encuesta le interesa?-

Camus tenía los ojos fijos en Jade y ella en los ojos de él, el caballero asintió.

Ven Kiki- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba el libro en el- en un momento volvemos-

Kiki y Acuario se metieron en la habitación llena de libros, la habitación de la puerta roja.

Señor Camus, como cree que debe ser un novio para la señorita Carrie?-

Kiki los sentimientos es una obstrucción que no se debe sentir-

Pero como cree que debe ser un novio para la señorita Carrie?-

Bueno no creo en esas cosas pero debe ser alguien que la contenga-

Que solo eso?-

Si-

Y si usted se enamorará que haría?-

Eso no me ocurrirá-

Pero y si pasara?-

Terminaste la encuesta?-

Si, pero…-

Puedes retirarte-

No porque aun no termina la encuesta-

La ultima pregunta forma parte de la encuesta?-

No pero…-

Camus se acerca a la puerta y la abre hace una seña para que Kiki se retire, el pequeño lo hace pero tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Ya se pueden ir si gustan- dijo Camus retomando su posición de hace un rato

Gracias- dijo Carrie pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kiki, empezaban a caminar hacia la salida- Jade vienes?-

No, me quedo-

( no lo hice solo me di cuenta que lo sabias)

Camus la miro de reojo unos momentos.

Como quieras, luego nos vemos-

Adiós señor Camus- lo saluda Kiki, Camus movió su cabeza ligeramente- adiós señorita Jade- Jade imito a Camus

Se fueron y los dejaron solos

Shun caminaba solo en unos de los Jardines del Santuario, se estaba oscureciendo, las flores resaltaban en belleza.

"June"- pensaba Shun- "Carrie"

Todo lo que había dicho Jade resonaba, gritaba en su cabeza

"no te le acerque a Carrie"

Pero que le hice?- se pregunto afirmándose en un Sauce para luego sentarse- que he hecho yo?-

"es por eso que no debes"

Pero como voy a saber si no conozco el cometido?- tenia escondida su cabeza en sus brazos- y que daño le hago?-

"June"

Que?-

"June!"

No eso no puede ser-

"JUNE!"

No, no es verdad ella no hace nada malo-

Shun, la única respuesta es meditando- dijo Shaka con sus ojos cerrados

Señor Shaka? Que hace aquí?-

Eso no tiene importancia, lo que tiene importancia son tus dudas-

Shaka ahora te cas hacer el Hippie?- pregunto Aioros llegando- Vamos, hay chicas esperándonos-

Chicas?- pregunto Shun, Aioros se giro para verlo.

Por favor, no le digas a nadie que me viste! Ni a Aiora, ni a Shura, ni a Kanon, ni a Jade, si la ves dile que me guarde en dulce-se tira a los pies de Shun- Por favor Shun! Te lo imploro!-

Si, no se preocupe-

Se levanta y se sacude.

Oye Shaka iras o no?-

No, alguien con dudas es mas importante-

Como quieras-se va

Que es lo que te tiene en este estado?-

Nada…-

Lo veo n tus ojos-

No tienes abiertos tus ojos-

Si, pero puedo saber como se ven- abre un ojo- y se ven confundidos y desilusionados-

No tiene importancia-

Haber cuéntame- Shaka se sienta en posición de loto

"este es una de esas viejas chusmas"-pensó Andrómeda

Vamos no te hagas el timido, tal vez son pequeñeces y tu las haces agigantadas-

Si, bueno, pero es el problema de un amigo- no sabia mentir

Si aja-

Es de verdad-

Bueno, si-

Pero de verdad-

Bueno, cuéntame

….y eso no se que hacer…-

No era que el problema era de tu amigo?-

Si, pero no se que hacer para ayudarlo-

Ahh, debes hablar con tu amigo para que hable con la señorita Carrie-

Tu crees?-

Si-

Es lo mejor?-

Eso nadie lo sabe-

Pero como es que me aconsejas a que hable si ni tu sabes si es lo correcto-

Fácil, te sacaras las dudas-

Esta bien, mañana cuando tenga las ideas en orden iré a Aries y hablare con ella!- dijo Shun levantándose de golpe, Shaka tenia la cara de "whats?"- digo hablare con mi amigo para que vaya con Carrie y hable con ella

Shun eres malísimo mintiendo, no lo hagas mas-

Si, digo no, es en verdad es para ayudar a un amigo- Shaka se iba caminando

Si, aja-

Es de verdad- lo seguía

Se retiraron ya dejando a la luna que se posara en los cielos oscuros.

(N/A: les gusto espero que si, alguna sugerencia? pregunta? algo? besos)


	27. Chapter 27

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Al otro día en la casa de Leo a las 9 de la mañana.

Marin despierta…-decia Aiora dulcemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la mujer Marin comenzaba a moverse en el pecho del cabellero- cómo dormiste?-

Fantástico- le planta un beso en la boca- qué hora es?-

Tarde- le sonríe- debemos levantarnos para ir al Santuario a desayunar.

Marin levanta un poco la sábana y notó que estaba desnuda se sonrojo

Aiora…-

Si?- pregunto amable

Te puedes ir?-

Porque?-

Necesito ponerme ropa-

Marin ya te he visto desnuda en otras ocasiones y…-

Que te retires!- lo tira de la cama y se envuelve en las sábanas y lo empuja hasta la salida

Marin, mi amor…-

Fuera!- le saca de la habitación y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Aiora estaba desnudo en el medio de la sala y para su suerte venían los sexis gemelos del mal como les decía el, Rose que traía en brazos a Kiki, MM y Aioros y Shura que venían discutiendo hasta que se dieron las condiciones que presentaba la casa de Leo, Todos se reían menos Rose que estaba experimentando la vergüenza ajena y Shura pero mantenía una sonrisa, Aioros estaba decepcionado el le cubría los ojos al pupilo de Mu, los demás se reian a carcajadas y Kanon que sacaba fotos a diestra y siniestra. Apenas entraron se tapo con un cojín de un sofá que estaba por ahí.

Que paso leoncito?- pregunto Saga secándose una lagrima que fue producto de tan carcajada

Rose, vaya a desayunar y llévese a Kiki- aconsejo Aioros

Que? Yo quiero ver! De que se rien?- pregunto Kiki tratando de zafarse de las manos de Sagitario

Si-Rose y Kiki se van

Bueno ya es suficiente!- exclamó Aioros

Si, no puede ser que…- Shura fue interrumpido

Que te dejaran así-continuo MM- se dieron cuenta de tus pequeñeces?-

Los otros volvieron a reírse con mas fuerza, Aiora estaba como un tomate a mas no poder.

Se escucho una puerta abrir y salió un brazo de una mujer que agarró por el cuello a Aiora y lo metio dentro de la habitación

Bueno parece que termino la función!- anuncio Saga saliendo

Oh!- exclamaron MM y Kanon

No sean llorones-

Al salir pudieron ver como Camus pasaba hecho una furia con un "libro" o lo que quedaba de el ya que estaba mojado con lodo y todo rotoso, y atrás venia el dueño de la desgracia con la pierna derecha congelada.

Kanon saca fotos!- dijo MM

No molesten-gruño Camus

Que carácter!- dijo Kanon mientras sacaba fotos

Por favor Camus! Fue un accidente!- gritaba Milo mientras venia caminando lo mas rápido que le permitía su pierna congelada

Kanon yo creo que lo mejor es que apagues la cámara- opino Shura

Si, no queremos que quedes como Milo-dijo Saga con un aire de preocupación

Milo no lo sigas no lo alcanzaras en tus condiciones- recomendó Aioros acercándosele al Escorpión- que ocurrio?-

En resumen el libro se me cayó a la fuente del pueblo, unos niños lo agarraron y lanzaron al lodo y luego un perro rabioso lo mordisqueó-

Cómo le haces eso a un libro!?- pregunto histérico Saga

Trataba de leer-

Tu cerebro sigue siendo intolerante al aprendizaje- dijo MM divertido

Milo no es nada lo que te ha hecho Camus, yo te hubiera cortado en pedacitos- dijo Shura los demás asintieron

Porque todos me juzgan!?- comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que podía- Camus! Esperame! Lo lamento!-

Ya la hiciste- dijo Kanon acercándosele- no te preocupes espera que se le bajen los humos, esto no fue lo peor-

Estarás bien!- dijo Aioros dándole un zape en la espalda haciendo que Milo besara el piso

Si, creo que es lo mejor- dijo de mala gana y lanzándole rayitos a Sagitario, el cual no se daba ni cuenta

Nunca nadie sabe que es lo mejor- dijo Shaka apareciéndose de la nada con Mu y Carrie

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Kanon

Bueno pues veras, debo pasar por aquí para llegar a mi desayuno-

Les molesta si les saco una foto?-

No- Shaka, Mu, Saga, Aioros, Carrie, Shura y MM posan para la foto

Que linda foto-

Es por que en la foto estoy yo- dijo Shura

No, te equivocas es porque a la foto la saque yo!- respondio glorioso

Todos comenzaron a caminar y Shura iba enfrente con Aioros y MM se acerca

Oye Shura- tenia un sonrisa maquiavélica- le mandaste los saludos a Geist?-

Joder MM!- se va caminando mas rápido dejando a los demas atrás

Jajaja- se reía MM

Que le hiciste?- pregunto Aioros

Nada-

Shun tenia la cara confundida pero sonriente, se podía apreciar la inseguridad en sus paso pero estaba firme. Bajaba para ver a Carrie y hablar, al pasar por Sagitario no encontró y creyó que Jade no se encontraba y se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado al pasar por la casa y escuchar una linda melodía siguió caminado hasta a la entrada y vio a Jade con la guitarra.

Buen día Jade- saludo cordialmente

Shun que haces aquí?- pregunto fría sin sacarle la vista al horizonte mientras seguía tocando la guitarra color ámbar.

Nada, voy a Rodorio-

"si y yo soy la reina Isabel"-pensó Jade- no me mientas-

Es la verdad-

Bueno te creo, te importaría si te acompaño? Debo comprar un amplificador- dejo de pulsear las cuerdas para verlo a los ojos

…-

Si o no?-

Bueno, pues veras…-

Ve al Santuario, esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido-

Pero necesito sacarme las dudas, yo…-

No de trata de ti-se meta a la cas

Pero necesito saber cual es el daño que yo provoco- la sigue

Tu, June-se sienta en el sillón de la sala mientras lo veía con la mirada mas frívola y seria que le podía dar- necesito que seas sincero, y que esta platica quede entre nosotros-Shun asienta-Tu amas a June como pareja?-

Si… yo quisiera que ella formara para siempre parte de mi-

Es por eso que debes alegarte de ella, ahora vete-

Shun entendió a lo que se referia Jade, ahora comprendía, pero quedo con mas preguntas, sin más se fue, se hubiera quedando hablando pero el sabía que Jade no le diría mas.

Shun se fue y la dejo sola por un rato.

Camus entró mas frío que lo común, estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Jade se levanto del sillón.

Buen Día Camus- Camus se detuvo y se giró a verla

Buen día- dijo cortante, Camus tenia la intención de seguir su camino pero Jade camino hasta el y lo miro a los ojos, Camus desvió la mirada no se sentía cómodo

Qué paso?- con una mano agarro la muñeca del caballero y con la otra agarro el libro

Fue Milo-

Como se llama el libro?-

Hamlet-

Yo lo tengo, quieres que te lo preste?-

No…-

Yo lo puedo arreglar, déjamelo y yo lo reparo-

A cambio de que?-

De nada-

No-

Entonces que sean por dos clases de francés gratis-

Bueno-

Miren como los encontramos!- dijo Milo mientras entraba la pierna estaba que faltaba un poquito para que se terminara de desconsolar, los otros caballeros se golpearon la frente.

CALLATE!- le congela otra vez la pierna pero con una capa mas fuerte, se va

Estúpido Camus!-

(N/A: les gusto? Espero que si! Besos)


	28. Chapter 28

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Horas mas tarde, estaba Milo en el medio del coliseo con su pierna congelada, el sol estaba en su máximo punto, Milo estaba que sudaba como un cerdo, estaba acompañado por Kanon y Aiora que se estaban ejercitando un poco al igual que Shura y Aioros, MM estaba coqueteando con unas Amazonas que pasaban por ahí, Milo se le hubiera unido pero no estaba de humor.

Estúpido Camus!-

Milo es la decima tercera vez que dices eso en menos de 20 minutos- dijo Shura luego de haber esquivado un ataque de su mejor amigo.

Pero tengo razón! Es un estúpido!- decía colérico

En ocasiones-apoyo Kanon-pero sabes como es el-

Es por eso que no consigue chicas- dijo MM con el numero de la amazona escrito en el antebrazo

Y la última que tubo?- pregunto Aioria antes de atacar a Kanon- era muy linda-

Y muy tonta- respondio Aioros- el necesita alguien que sea inteligente-

Si, pero el muy tonto dice que ya no se volverá a enamorar mas, que es un impedimento como caballero dorado de la orden de Atenas- dijo MM

Yo creí que le gustaba Jade, pero creo que no- dijo Milo- desde la ultima clase ha estado muy raro…-

Milo… llevan dos clases- dijo MM con fastidio- no creo que haya cambiado tan rápido-

"Jade también ha estado rara"-pensó Aioros

Eres tu el mejor amigo!?-

No, pero todos aquí sabemos como es el carácter del cubito andante-MM estaba visiblemente relajado- no seria difícil saber si cambio de actitud-

Me estas diciendo mal amigo!?- Milo tenia una venita en su frente

Milo, MM no dijo eso solo dijo que seria fácil darse cuenta si su actitud cambió- dijo Shura

Shura! Te pones de su lado?-

no digas jilipolladas Milo- dijo enojado

Amor y Paz, chicos no peleen- dijo Aiora

Cállate!- grito eufórico Milo

Kanon se acerca despacito a Milo y le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Óyeme que te pasa!?-

Ups perdón, creí que Camus te había pegado en la cabeza y tenias un tornillo suelto o algo-

A los demás les salió un gorda gota.

No!-Milo se volvió a enfurecer- Estúpido Camus!-

Y ahora porque lo insultas?- pregunto Aiora

Por que estoy aquí, estoy bañado en sudor, estoy con un par de idiotas y la pierna congelada que al parecer le gusta mucho mi pierna y no tiene la intención de irse!-

Es una respuesta muy larga- murmuro Aioros a Kanon y MM que estaban cerca

Camus es el causante de mis desgracias!- dijo en un tono dramático

Shion! Shion!- gritaba Saori por todo el Santuario mientras corría- Shion carajo en donde estas?-

Aquí! Que paso?- Shion vino corriendo a toda velocidad desde su trono

Cual me queda mejor, este blanco o este?- Saori tenia dos perchas con sus vestidos que siempre suele usar

¬¬# mi señora los dos son iguales-

No, entiendes de moda- se da la vuela- ah, otra cosa, Julián viene a almorzar, que quede todo perfecto, avísale a los otros para que no vayan a cometer alguna estupidez- se mete en su cuarto

Creo que necesito respuestas femeninas-Saori salía de su cuarto con sus vestidos en las manos- Empezare por June en piscis esta mas cerca-

En la casa de Piscis…

Saori entro a la casa y se encontró con una nota pegada en la heladera.

"Afrodita me fui a entrenar con Shaina, Marin y Geist, tus productos me ayudaron, gracias June"

No esta- dijo saliendo- bien creo que iré a Sagitario con Jade-

En Sagitario…

Había una nota que decía…

"Aioros en verdad te aprecio y por tu bien te dijo que no desaparezca el Dulce de Leche, ah otra cosa estoy en lo de Rose, Jade"

Tampoco esta- salía de la casa- voy con Sunrey a Libra-

Llegó y encontró una carta…

"maestro, me fui con Shiryu a la primera casa con Carrie, PD: le deje preparado el almuerzo, Sunrey"

Todos se ponen de acuerdo para no estar?-se pregunto con fastidio- y todas van a dejar notas?- salio de la casa para dirigirse a Cáncer

En la casa de Cáncer…

Y encontró una nota….

"MM espero que me enseñes tu receta, me fui con Jade a Aries, me he enterado que esta mal, si ves a Ikky dile que lo quiero mucho, Rose"

Creo que mis sospechas son ciertas-dijo saliendo de Cáncer- espero que Cherokee esté-

En Tauro…

Carajo!-decia agarrando la carta- Aldebarán tus galletas te salieron deliciosas te felicito, me fui con Rose, Jade y Sunrey a Aries, no te preocupes, besos Cherokee"- leía en voz alta la deidad estaba que se le hervía la sangre y le daba un tic en el ojo

Una vez en Aries…

Mu en donde están las chicas?-

Se fueron a Rodorio, pero Cherokee se quedo-

Genial, y en donde esta?-

Alguien me llamaba?- aparece

Que vestido es mejor?- les enseña los vestidos

Son iguales-

Elije uno!-

Este- dijo asustada mientras señalaba el izquierdo

En donde están las otras?-

Bajaron al pueblo a almorzar…-

Con el permiso de quien?-

Y usted me lo pregunta a mi?-

Si a quien mas?-

Bueno lamento decirle que no sé-

Y tú por qué no fuiste?- levantó una ceja

Porque debo pedir le permiso al odioso de Ikky-se cruza de brazos- pero sabe que?-

Que?-

Hoy saldré y no le voy a avisar!- dijo segura mientras baja las escaleras

Oye! Espérame yo voy!- Saori salió corriendo tras ella

(N/A: espero que le haya gustado, alguna pregunta o sugerencia? Reviews? Besos)


	29. Chapter 29

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

lamento que no sea largo, la proxima será mas, no me pareció continuarlo y lo corte.

Oye, espérame! Yo voy!-sale corriendo tras ella

Señor Mu-Kiki le jaló el cabello desde atrás-y los señores Milo, Kanon, Aiora, Aioros, MM y Shura?-

No lo sé Kiki-mira de pies a cabeza a su pupilo-será mejor que te bañes, no quiero que a la hora del almuerzo estés mugriento-el pequeño se sonrojo levemente

En el medio del coliseo….

Milo, no creo que se descongele-dijo MM viendo la pierna de Milo- en una hora será el almuerzo y de aquí que tu llegues tardaremos un poco más-

Si MM tiene razón por única vez- dijo Kanon, MM le mando una mirada asesina-también hay que bañarnos- se fueron caminando

En un fino restaurante de Rodorio….

Habían 6 mujeres almorzando y riéndose a carcajadas, bueno 5 mujeres riéndose a carcajadas, había un rubia que no le hacía ni gracia de lo que estaban hablando las otras, solo se dispuso a comer un bocado de su comida.

Y me contestó: pero si lo encontré ahí!-dijo Cherokee haciendo que las otras cuatro rieran.

Ella estaba sentada al lado de Sunrey y estaba enfrentada con Rose, Carrie estaba al lado de la peliroja, la deidad y Jade se sentaron en las puntas.

Me voy-dice Jade levantándose de su asiento-luego me dicen cuanto fue lo mío-dijo fría

No, yo te lo pagó-dijo Cherokee-por ayudarnos por la otra ves- Jade la miro de reojo seria, se va.

Jade al salir comenzó a caminar hacia al Santuario, por el camino pasó por una librería no puedo evitarlo y se detuvo y al hacerlo vio el libro Hamlet, sonrió al verlo y sin evitarlo se acordó del rostro del caballero de Acuario sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la tienda y lo compró.

El libro era marrón rojizo, tenía grabada la palabra "HAMLET" en el medio y en el lomo del libro, lo guardó entre sus manos y siguió su camino hacia el Santuario.

Cuando llegó a Aries se topó con MM, Milo, Shura, Aiora, Aioros y Kanon que para suerte de todos no traía su cámara que todos comenzaban a odiar

Hola Jade!-se le acerca Aioros con una gran sonrisa- Que estas haciendo?-

Subir escaleras-dijo seca mientras miraba de reojo a Milo quien casi no podía caminar

Que cortante!- dijo MM divertido

No me molestes-gruñó

Milo, esta es la nueva pupila de Camus?- pregunto Aiora que iba cerca del escorpión

Yo no la llamaría pupila, yo la llamaría…-Milo fue interrumpido

Jade le daba la mas fría mirada

Jade-continuo Aioros con una sonrisa nerviosa

La cosa se esta poniendo fea-dijo MM en un susurro a Kanon

No… tu crees?-pregunto irónico

En el comedor del Santuario…

Shion estaba muy nervioso, ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaban los caballeros dorados de Cáncer, de Leo, de Escorpio, de Sagitario, de Capricornio y el ex marina, faltaban las 5 mujeres y la deidad.

Todos los presentes estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, Julián no se sentía cómodo con tantas miradas asesinas y se estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar a la irresponsable de Saori.

Julián, espérelos no tardan en llegar-dijo nerviosisimo Shion, sudaba en frío-espéreme un momento no tardo-

"otro mas, total al tiempo me lo regalan"-pensó Julián- si vaya no se preocupe-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, todos se dieron cuenta menos el nerviosito de Shion.

Con su permiso- se va

Entra al baño de la planta baja, se mira al espejo y pudo dar su mirada de enojo. Comenzó a hablar con los faltantes vía cosmos.

PEDASOS DE INÚTILES EN DONDE ESTAN!?-

En la tercer casa…

Escucharon eso? O fue mi imaginación?-pregunto Kanon, Jade lo miro con cara de demente

Escuchar que?-pregunto Shura

Fue tu imaginación Kanon-dijo Aioros

Si, sigamos-dijo Aioria-Adiós Kanon, nos vemos en el almuerzo!-

En el baño…

Señora Saori en donde carajo se supone que esta!? Julián ya ha llegado!-le gritoneó via cosmos

Shion? Debes relajarte como yo en este momento…-dijo totalmente relajada dentro de un jacuzi con las demás

SAORI JULIÁN YA LLEGÓ!-

Hay carajo!- sale del jacuzi corriendo al vestidor

(N/A: hola, le gusto? Espero que si, lamento no haber publicado ayer, pero mis profesores de este año son mala onda y ya me han dado tarea ¬¬# pero bueno, cualquier cosa me consultan, besos:*)


	30. Chapter 30

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Hay carajo!- sale del jacuzi corriendo al vestidor- chicas debemos irnos!-grito mientras se colocaba su vestido en el vestidor

Que? Porque?-pregunto Cherokee

Si, nos quedemos un poco mas…-dijo Sunrey totalmente relajada

QUE NOS VAMOS Y PUNTO!-gritó mientras las sacaba del jacuzzi y las jaloneaba hasta el vestidor

Y por que nos vamos?-pregunto Carrie mientras saltaba en un pie para ponerse sus zapatillas

Llego Julián!-le tiro la remera a Cherokee- apuren!-

Y es lindo?-pregunto la pelinegra de cabellos alborotados

Eso no importa lo que es, es que es un desgraciado!-dijo Saori con énfasis de enojo

No Saori insultar esta mal- dijo Rose peinándose delicadamente su cabello- además que importa que llegó-

Niñas hay que correr-

Que hay que que?- pregunto Carrie saliendo al corredor en donde estaban las demás listas

Correr, a la cuenta de tres-dijo Saori agarrando su largo vestido con sus manos-uno, dos…-

Espera-interrumpió Cherokee

Que!?-

Para que vamos a correr?-

Hay 3 razones, la primera es porque no traigo dinero para pagar, la segundo no quiero que Shion me regañe y me dé un discurso de lo importante que es ser la reencarnación de Athena y bla bla bla y la tercera pero no menos importantes no quiero que Julián tenga motivos para molestarme-

Y por que nos trajiste hasta aquí sin dinero!?- pregunto Rose mas que alterada

Shh! No queremos que nos descubran o si?-

No pero…-

A la una, a las dos y a las tres!-salen corriendo hacia la salida y con éxito saliendo

Rayos!-exclamó Saori pero sin dejar de correr

Qué? Que paso?-pregunto Sunrey que estaba a un lado de ella

No le pedí el numero de teléfono al chico de recepción!-

Tu no que estabas con Seiya?-

Ese no es el punto-

En el baño…

MALDITOS INSECTOS! VENGAN YA PARA ACÁ SI NO QUIEREN ENTRENAR TODO EL DÍA Y QUEDARSE SIN VIERNES LIBRE!-

Kanon…

Quedarse sin chicas? Sin futuras fotos vergonzosas Saga? ni humillar a Milo? Sin ver María la del barrio?- pregunto mientras se miraba al espejo- ESO JAMÁS!-sale corriendo

MM…

Sin futuras victimas y no colgarlas en la pared?-estaba acostado en el sofá- JAMÁS!-se levanta y hace pose de héroe- ahh pero ya no puedo colgarlas por la odiosa que tengo de diosa- se acuesta nuevamente- oh no hay que pensar en las chicas!-se vuelve a levantar con pose de galán- no se puede quedar sin un papacito como yo!-salé corriendo encontrándose con Kanon

Aiora…

Oh no! Ese día es el cumpleaños de Marín! Esa noche hay que festejar bien y desenfrenado-sale corriendo

Milo…

Ese día estrenan la película: Dragon Ball Z La Batalla de los Dioses!- sale corriendo y encontrándose con los otros

Aioros y Shura….

Es noche de póker contra Dohko y Shion!-

Con las locas….

Corran más rápido!-gritaba Saori mientras iba en los hombros de Cherokee

Ya basta!-se la quita haciendo que la deidad cayera al piso

Que te pasa!?-

Estoy cansada-

Y?-

Carrie conseguiste señal?-pregunto Sunrey sin dejar de correr

No aun no!-dijo mientras tenia extendido su brazo para conseguir la señal

Oh no le podremos llamar a Mu!-

En el comedor…

Camus tienes un siete?-

Julián, Camus no esta jugando-contesto Shion con fastidio

Ups perdón son tantos que no recuerdo sus nombres-

Eres un idiota por eso no lo haces-dijo Saga divertido-gane!-

Me lleva!-gruñó

Que tanto lees Camus?-pregunto Afrodita mientras se arreglaba el cabello

Estoy leyendo el libro de…-

Hay si es muy lindo ya lo he leído y tiran las tres casitas al suelo! Es un horror!- cara de Camus ¬¬#

Ya van empatando en 2 juegos!-dijo Dohko- la única forma de ganar es con el ajedrez!-

Esto pasa por hacerte el matusalén!-dijo Saga con su dedo acusador señalando a Julián

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier cosa me dicen! Besos)


	31. Chapter 31

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Esto pasa por hacerte el matusalén!-dijo Saga con su dedo acusador señalando a Julián

Óyeme amigo mío sin insultos por favor!-

Corriendo para llegar unos sudorosos caballeros dorados…

Apúrate Milo!-exclamó Shura subiendo las escaleras a Acuario

Vamos, no tenemos tiempo-replicó Aiora

Estúpido Camus…-gruño mientras iba lo mas rápido que podía- esto es tu culpa!-gritó

Que te pasa?-preguntó MM

Nada! Me pasa! Que no ves que yo estoy bien!?-estaba iracundo-estoy muy felizmente subiendo unas estúpidas escaleras para llegar al Santuario y…-

Milo no creo que la mejor manera de desahogarte sea los gritos…-

Cállate Kanon, yo hago lo que quiero!-le grito-déjate de hacerte el hippie como Shaka o como Mu!-

No los metas a ellos en tus problemas tu te la mandaste solito-dijo Aioros

Oh, no cuidado ahí viene Aioros el salvador de la humanidad-dijo enojado e irónico a la vez.

Yo me voy!-dijo MM dejándolos solos con el escorpión

Si yo también-

Y yo-

Todos dejaron solo al escorpión insoportable.

Son unos malos amigos-

Milo llámame cuando te encuentres bien-dijo Kanon

Joder Milo!-

Todos se fueron dejándolo solo.

Claro váyanse no los necesito-murmuró

Con las locas…

Niñas estamos por llegar a Sagitario de seguro Jade esta ahí!-gritó Saori mientras señalaba dicha casa

Que no nos digas niñas!-le contesto Cherokee enfadada

Yo te dijo como yo quiera-

Yo soy mas grande que tu, y tu me debes hacer caso!-

En mi nueva casa no peleen-dijo Jade desde la entrada- así que como llegaron se van-le lanzo las miradas a Saori y a Cherokee que inquirían cierta desaprobación las otras agacharon la cabeza, verdaderamente todas se intimidaban ante ella por momentos.

Jade necesito que nos acompañes al Santuario-dijo Sunrey acercándosele, Jade cruzo de brazos-es importante-

Iré-

Gracias-comenzaron a correr nuevamente

Que no vienes?-grito Rose un poco lejos en la salida de la casa

Si lo haré-

Y entonces?-pregunto Carrie poniéndose al lado derecho de la peli roja

Para mi eso puede esperar, al parecer a ustedes no-les da la espalda-yo llegaré a tiempo-

Es rara-pensó Cherokee- mejor no pienso nada mas, de seguro puede leer los pensamientos- comenzó a correr nuevamente+

No puedo creer que un deidad como yo este pasando por esto!-dijo dramática

En el Santuario…

Jaque mate, luser-dijo Saga con triunfo-ahora págame lo que me debes-

No igual seguimos empatando!-

Eso no importa, tu dijiste que el que ganaba era el campeón-da una sonrisa-y ese parece que soy yo!-se señala con el pulgar

Shion!-

Si Julián?-

Tu no!-

Si señor!-

En donde esta el viejo-rejuvenecido caballero de Libra?-

Que quieres?-pregunto mientras cambiaba aburrido el televisor con el control

Hay otro juego?-

Si lo hay, pero deben hacer apuestas!-dijo misterioso

De repente y bruscamente se abren la puertas, y cinco caballeros dorado se hicieron presente sin señal de Escorpio.

Y ustedes son?-pregunto Julián sin mucho interés

Todos los presentes se cayeron tipo anime menos Camus que estaba concentrado en su lectura, Kiki que dormia en el sillón de la sala y Shaka en posición de loto que no se sabia si estaba meditando o durmiendo.

Somos caballeros dorados de la orden…-Aioros fue interrumpido

Quiero nombres-dijo Poseidón caprichoso

Bueno somos Aioria, MM, Shura, Aioros y… Kanon-respondió el ex marina-no creo que se haya olvidado de mi verdad?-

mmm…-Julián puso su mano en su mentón-eres el que sale en la publicidad de dentífrico?-

NO! Soy…-

Bueno no me importa, Saori llego?-

Acaso usted la ve aquí?-pregunto Shura fastidiado

Con las locas…

Podían visualizar la entrada del Santuario cerrado.

Todas estaba llegando desesperadas

Alto!-

Y ahora que Saori!?-pregunto Sunrey con los perros salidos, todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver la racción de ella

La imagen-paró en seco y las demás la imitaron-no podemos entrar así, no puedo dejar que el estúpido de Julián me vea en estas condiciones-saco un cepillo de su bolso y comenzó a peinarse

Las otras se sacudían la tierra y se preparaban, a decir verdad estaban hechas un asco, Cherokee comenzaba a sentir curiosidad del joven ese.

A unos metros se podía ver la figura de Milo, venia caminando su pierna seguía cógela pero había disminuido considerablemente, estaba muy cansado.

Milo!-la dulce Carrie fue a su lado ayudándolo a caminar

Carrie que hacen aquí?-

Pues no estamos poniendo bellas-

Si ya son bellas, exceptuando a Saori-eso último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible

Gracias, eso lo dices porque no nos viste hace un rato-llegaron con las demás

Como fue que no te vimos?-pregunto Saori-pasamos por las 12 casas

Bueno es que yo iba delante de ustedes pero al llegar a Acuario tuve que ir-

A donde?-pregunto Rose

Bueno pues cuando hay que ir-Milo se estaba avergonzando

Lo que Milo quiere decir es que fue al baño-explico Cherokee

Si, cuando hay que ir, hay que ir-

Bueno Milo, no queremos que nos des detalles de mas-

Milo, entra-ordeno Saori-luego entraremos nosotras-

Si mi señora-Milo entró al santuario

Al entrar Milo pudo ver a Camus en un sillón leyendo un libro lo mas relajadamente, Milo sacaba rayitos láseres de sus ojos enviándoselas a Kanon, MM, Aioria, Aioros, Shura y a Camus, pero no se comparaban con las miradas de este ultimo.

Tu…-gruñó Milo- esto es tu culpa!-se le lanzó a Camus que sin esfuerzo alguno se corrió-Maldito da la cara-

Que quieres Milo?-

Arréglame la pierna-

No puedo-

Que lo hagas!-

Que no puedo, y si sigues insistiendo te meto en un ataúd de hielo-le dijo sínicamente

Silencio!-ordeno Saori mientras entraba

Por fin te dignas a entrar!-exclamó Julián, por el momento no se dio cuenta de las doncellas que venían atrás de ella

(N/A: les gusto? Espero que si! Cualquier cosa me dicen, besos espero sus reviews)


	32. Chapter 32

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Por fin te dignas en aparecer-soltó Julián

Como te atreves a hablarme así que soy una selectísima, exitosísima, excelentísima deidad -dijo Saori con orgullo al presentarse

Yo no estaría tan orgullosa de llamarme así, si mis súbitos no lo hacen a voluntad propia-dijo Jade mientras entraba con su elegante caminar con la mirada fría, orgullosa y seria en su rostro.

Jade, no te atrevas hablarle así a nuestra Deidad-dijo Aioros mientras se le paraba en frente

No, esta bien-dijo Julián mientras miraba de arriba a bajo a la muchacha, que ahora tenia el ceño fruncido mientras miraba de reojo a Poseidón-ademas de inteligente, es bella-

Guárdate tus halagos para otra, yo no los necesito no creo que tu estes a mi nivel de dignidad-

Eso debe doler-murmuro Milo a Kanon quien ahora estaba con su cámara sacando fotos en el momento

Camus miraba por arriba del libro a la mujer rubia, verdaderamente le tenían respeto, eso le agrado, si darle vuelta al asunto siguió con su lectura.

Jade creo que te estas pasando-dijo Cherokee-no conocemos a este muchacho y tu ya lo estas tratando mal-

Nadie pude decir que esta mal y que esta bien-contesto Shaka.

Ah, estas despierto, creí que estabas dormido-dijo Carrie con inocencia

Shaka frunció su ceño en señal de fastidio

Guau, con que tenemos a unas lindas jovencitas-dijo Julián mientras se les acercaba a las chicas con una mirada lujuriosa.

Hola linda cómo te llamas?-le hace pose de galán a Rose que se sonrojo-oh eres muy tímida y…-

Es mia!-gritó Ikky mientras la sacaba del peligro, Ikky se la llevo a rinconcito y la abrazo.

Rayos-se le acercaba a Sunrey-Hola preciosa, como es tu nombre?-Shiryu se le puso al lado de la pelinegra

No te le acerques-dijo frio mientras ponía su brazo en la pequeña cintura de Sunrey y la sacaba se pusieron con Ikky y Rose poniéndose a "salvo" los dos caballeros del rincón miraban a Julián con una cara de pocos amigos, la otras 2 estaban sonrojadas.

Bueno quedan aún 3-se dijo positivo-Hola! Cómo estas?-

Hola, bien soy Cherokee y…- un rubio caminaba hacia Poseidón con aura maligna

No te atrevas-dijo en un susurro Hyoga a Julián- ven Cherokee te apuesto que este solo quiere pasar el momento y no esta bueno eso-Cherokee miro con enfado a Julián, si bien no se llevaba bien con Hyoga ella lo consideraba su amigo y el no haría nada para dañarla, la pelinegra se fue con Hyoga al lado de Ikky y los demás.

Jade estaba al lado de Camus afirmada en la pared, ella observaba el libro del caballero que tenia en sus manos.

Mu debes hacer algo, es tu novia!-dijo Kanon, el se refería a Carrie

Yo no puedo hacer nada…-

Cuando te la quiten no estes llorando y yo estaré ahí pero no te diré te lo dije te diré fuiste un idiota-

Hola, eres un muchacha muy linda y joven-Carrie comenzaba a sentirse incomoda-cómo te llamas?-da una sonrisa

Ca…Carrie-dijo en un susurro

Julián se acerca al oído de la mujer, podía sentir como los latidos de la lemuriana se aceleraban, Carrie podía sentir la respiración de Poseidón en su oído, le dio un escalofrio que la estremeció-es carne fresca-pensó el libidinoso de Julián al ver la reacción de Carrie.

Puedes decirlo otra vez no te escuché-en cada palabra de Julián había deseo y lujuria

Ca…Carrie-dijo mas bajo

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, Mu tenia sus puntitos fruncidos, Kiki se había despertado, pero no podía decir nada, estaba inmóvil, giró para ver su maestro y le sorprendió por la cara de Mu.

Oye quieres acompañarme a un lugar?-

A… a donde?-la voz la joven lemuriana estaba temblorosa, eso la hacia inofensiva, Shun estaba algo molesto pero prefirió no hacer nada, pensó que eso confundiría a Carrie.

A un lugar mágico…-

Yo… yo…-Carrie miro a Mu que estaba a su derecha y lo miro suplicante- Señor Mu…-dijo inaudible pero Mu pudo detectarlo y la mirada de Carrie le bastaba.

Julián-la voz de Aries sonaba como si estuviera reprendiendo a alguien-ya que estamos todos juntos podemos hablar como lo acordado-Julián se separo de la muchacha, le dio un toque de miedo la mirada de Mu, jamás lo había visto así.

Es verdad-

Yo tengo razón!-pensó Kanon-a Mu le moverán el piso!-

Carrie luego te veo…-deposito un beso en la mejilla de la lemuriana, esto hizo que Carrie se sonrojara como un tomate y la ira de Mu se incrementara.

Carrie instintivamente se colocó detrás de Mu, era como un escudo no quería ver a nadie, se sentía una débil sin carácter, ella deseaba ser tan resistente como Jade, no le tenia miedo a nadie, decía lo que quería todos se inmutaban en su presencia, quería ser como Cherokee alegre, valiente quería ser como Rose o Sunrey que ellas tenían a alguien que las refugiaba, defendía, alguien a quien amar, eso era lo que necesitaba alguien para amar y que este le correspondiera. A veces envidiaba a sus nuevas amigas, todas tenia algo que ella quería que estuviera en su ser.

Señorita Carrie!-llegó Kiki abrazarla la pierna izquierda-esta bien?-

Si, Kiki, estoy bien-su voz estaba quebrada, el pequeñuelo miro con desprecio, odio, furia, rencor a Poseidón

Ese maldito-

Kiki-llamó Mu

Si?-se acerca

Llévatela- le dijo vía cosmos Kiki entendió

Señorita Carrie hay un hermoso jardín que el Patriarca a estado cuidando, desea ir a verlo?-

Carrie miro a Mu a los ojos y este pestaño una vez como diciendo: "estaras bien yo te lo aseguro"

Si vamos-trato de dar una sonrisa pero se fue rápidamente

Vamos al escritorio-dijo Shion –hay que hablar-dorados, bronceados, amazonas y deidades se fueron a dicho lugar sin chistar.

Una vez las 3 mujeres solas en el amplio comedor…

Ese Julián no me cae bien es un patán-dijo Cherokee mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano derecha

Si se comportó feo con Carrie-dijo Sunrey con tristeza-ire a ver como esta-se retira

Jade-

Que?-

No crees que se va a molestar? No es tu libro-

no te incumbe, igual no lo hará-dijo seca sin sacarle la vista al libro

Hyoga me dijo que ese es duro, no se si sea buena idea meterse con ese-

Nadie se está metiendo con nadie, es solo un libro-

Jade, a ti te gusta Camus?-

Gustar?-pensó-no se si llamarle así creo que agradar-termino por debatida la conversación con su subconsciente

No-

Y por que…-

Me gusta leer-

Entiendo-

Cherokee se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra roja que decoraba el delicado piso de mármol.

Que quieres?-

Lee, mi madre lo hacía, la tuya?-

No tuve-

Que paso?-

Me abandonaron en hogar para niños sin familia, no se discute más-

Cherokee se quedó en shock

"era un miércoles hacia mucho frío, comenzaba el invierno, una fina capa de nieve adornaba los arboles desnudos, Jennie correteaba alrededor de su padre, el miraba la chimenea encendida desde su gran y comodo sillón marrón"-comenzó a relatar Jade el primer capítulo.

Luego de un rato…

Finalizado el primer capitulo-anuncio, para ese entonces Cherokee estaba acostada boca bajo sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

Pero va ir?-

No lo sé-

Cómo que no lo sabes?-

No lo he leído-

Si lo hace-contesto una fría voz

Jade y Cherokee giraron y ahí estaba Camus con sus brazos cruzado en su pecho.


	33. Chapter 33

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

No debiste decirme!-

Pero así tu lo querías, no es verdad?- Jade se levanta del sillón dejando el libro en el, volvió a afirmarse en la pared como hace un rato.

Camus con su elegante caminar se sentó en el sillón y cogió el libro en sus manos.

Cherokee no es el mejor libro de mi maestro-

Si el pato tiene razón-dijo Escorpio con su pierna totalmente descongelada

Y ustedes que sabrán?-

Si habremos escuchado historias de Camus- contesto el de pelos azules

Si, luego de un merecido baño después de haber entrenado unas largas horas-Hyoga sonrió ante sus recuerdos

No que tu estabas en Siberia?-pregunto Cherokee

Si, periódicamente volvíamos al Santuario para que el Patriarca este al tanto de mis avances y en nuestra instancia Milo nos acompañaba-

Ya veo-

En un rincón alegado de esos cuatro….

Oye Julián que quisiste decir que aun quedaban 3?-pregunto Aioros con curiosidad

Te corrijo, ahora queda una-

Como que queda una?-

Cuando yo lo dije, estaba Cherokee, Carrie y Jade-

Y cual es la que queda?-

La rubia-

No, no creo que sea buena idea meterse con esa-dijo Kanon

Si, concuerdo con Kanon, ella no caerá-dijo Aioros mirándola desde un rincón

Y por que no vas con otra?-

Fácil, Sunrey y Rose tiene dueño, Mu no dejara que me acerque a la joven lemuriana, Cherokee no dejara que me acerque y Hyoga estará vigilándome, Jade es la mejor opción-

No Julián…-Aioros quería decirle el carácter de la rubia pero no pudo

Ella se hace la dura, pero al final ella quiere lo mismo que todas-dijo mientras se acercaba a Jade-solo miren-

No, Julián, no-dijeron los otros dos

Jade podía sentir como se le acercaba.

Que es lo que quieres?-le pregunto mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Nada, solo vengo a conversar-

Creo que no te quedo en claro lo que pienso-

Eso pude cambiar-

No quiero verte, asi que vete-

Jade, no te hagas la seria y fría-

Jade lo miro directo a los ojos dando apuñaladas con sus azules ojos, Julián solo la miraba no podía hacer nada

Solo déjame conocerte-

Te he dicho que no, apártate de mi-dijo en una orden

Vamos, no seas mala-

Camus se estaba hartando de Poseidón, si bien el sabia que Jade no se iba dejar inmutar por el no lo quería cerca de ella, no es que sintiera algo por ella, solo que no podía.

Solo una oportunidad-Camus se levanto del sillón, en su cara no había expresión alguna en su rostro, solo había una, total frialdad en todas sus facciones

Vete, te dijo que te fueras-

Julián se sentía menos ante esa mirada, se fue, y ni el podía creerlo.

Todos los presentes estaban sin poder creer lo que habían visto.

Aioros estaba feliz, si bien llevaba pocos días conociendo a Jade la había hecho su hermana menor, con Camus no tenían mucha comunicación pero esa señal de haberla "defendido" le agrado por ambos témpanos.

Jade en su interior estaba enojada con ella misma no estaba de acuerdo de que Camus se haya encargado de defenderla, pero por otro lado le estaba agradecida.

Esto cada vez se pone mas raro-comento Saga a su hermano

Ya lo creo Sagita-

Que no me lames asi-

No se volver a repetir… Sagita-dijo divertido al final

Saga fruncio su ceño y bufo, verdaderamente su hermano no tenia remedio.

En el jardín…

Son hermosas Sunrey-dijo Carrie mientras veía las coronas de flores que había hecho su amiga

Si, toma-le da una corona con flores blancas y violetas palidas-te queda bonita-dijo al final de ponérsela

Gracias!-se sonrojo levemente

Kiki Me puedes escoger una?-

Si-le extiende una de flores amarillas muy simpáticas

Gracias, ahora elije una para la señorita Cherokee, otra para la señorita Jade, otra para la señorita Rose y otra para Saori-dijo Sunrey

Si- respondió el niño, escogió una corona roja para Cherokee pensó por su caracter, una blanca para Rose por ser tímida y dulce, una rosa para Saori quedaría bien en su color de pelo y unas azules para Jade no lo asocio con su carácter o su color de pelo, sino por los ojos de Camus, se podía ver lo mismo que en los de Jade, soledad.

Con entusiasmo llevo las coronas con extremo cuidado.

Señorita Saori…-la peli violeta se da la vuelta

Si?-

Tome-le entrega las corona-debe tenerla todo el día-

Gracias-se la puso

Se acerca con cuidado en donde estaba Ikky y la joven de pelos rojizos

Señor Ikky…-

Que?-

Le podría dar esto a la señorita Rose?-

Y por que me lo preguntas?-

Bueno pues vera que…-comenzo a mover su pie en el suelo mientras bajaba la mirada-que es su novia y por ahí no corresponde que un caballero como yo le de regalos a una señorita que…bueno… ya entiende-

Vaya Mu, lo tienes bien entrenado-dijo Milo

Ikky se sorprendió a tal petición y asintió.

Rose se agacha para que se la pusiera.

Gracias Kiki-el pequeño se va- gracias Ikky- lo abraza, a Ikky le embriagaba el olor de aquella mujer, y no lo podía evitar, lo que mas le gustaba era que es tan inocente y feliz, hermosa, ella estaba hecha para el

Señorita Cherokee-la joven se agacha y lo abraza.

Sin formalismos por favor-Kiki entiende que es como un si y le pone la corona

Con un poco de inseguridad se acercó a Jade que estaba aun lado de Camus.

Con su permiso Señor Camus-Acuario lo miro de reojo, no entendia, que tenia que ver el pero en su mirada había dicho que si-

Señorita Jade-hace una reverencia y Jade le corresponde-pues como habrá visto, le vengo a entregar esto-le muestra lo que lleva en sus manos-le vengo a pedir permiso para que por un día este en su cabeza-

Si, acepto, antes respóndeme una cosa-

Lo que sea señorita-

Por que?-

Que cosa?-

Le pido por favor que luego hablaremos a solas, si no es mucho pedir-

Si, será un placer-

La joven de ojos azules se inclino y Kiki puso dicha corona.

Muchas gracias-

No es nada, recuerde que no se la puede quitar en todo el dia-

Será un placer, la mantendré en alto con orgullo-le dedica una sonrisa

Me alegra saber eso, con su permiso me retiro-

Hasta luego no olvides la promesa-

Camus la miró, le quedaba verdaderamente bello tal adorno, mucho no combinaba con su ropa pero sus ojos si.

Camus…-Milo le hablaba vía cosmos- que tanto ves?-

Nada Milo, tu que crees?-

Debo admitir que es hermosa-Camus volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido-bueno, pero no le haría nada, no-se estaba poniendo nervioso- Camus volvió su vista a la lectura.

Bueno vayan a llamar a Sunrey y a Carrie-dijo Shion

Sin chistar Jade se fue del lado de Camus y salió al hermoso jardín, y se encontró con las muchachas en un viejo y gran árbol de olivo.

En el árbol había un columpio, se estaba hamacando Carrie con una gran sonrisa, Sunrey estaba sentada a un costado arriba de una gran raíz que sobresalía, estaba en la sombra feliz.

Jade!-Carrie de un salto baja del juego y sale corriendo a abrazarla, Jade correspondió pero de una manera fría-que haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías con Camus en la clase de Francés –le da una verdadera sonrisa, al parecer se olvidó el asunto de Julián


	34. Chapter 34

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Debemos ir al Santuario, Shion nos quiere decir algo-

Pero, nos quedemos un ratito más-dijo Sunrey-me gusta este lugar-hace ojitos totalmente tiernos

Por favor Jade…-le suplica Carrie

Esta bien-

Ven-le agarra la mano y se la lleva con Sunrey

Dentro del Santuario…

Por que tardan tanto?-pregunto Milo

No lo sé-Cherokee comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida

A donde vas?-pregunto Rose

Si Jade no vuelve es porque ha pasado algo-

Es verdad-Rose se aproximaba a la pelinegra-Ikky estaré bien-le da una sonrisa, Ikky estaba embrujado por ella y anonado asintió

Patriarca no hará nada?-pregunto Aioria

Que sugieres que haga?-

Aioria guardo silencio, entendió a Shion.

Llegan con las otras….

El Patriarca quiere…-Cherokee no pudo seguir, vio como Sunrey y Carrie estaban jugando en columpio, se veían como unas niñas en su infancia, jugando y riendo y a decir verdad ninguna de esas mujeres tuvo una infancia feliz y alegre, se acerca con semblante serio a Jade-se suponía que ibas a llevarlas a dentro-

Si en verdad fuera importante el asunto no tendríamos que estar nosotras presentes-la miro a los ojos-somos unas simples mujeres que estamos con extraños, en que valdría nuestra opinión?-

Jade, tu no respetas al Patriarca?-

Si, lo hago-

Y por que no cumples con lo que dijo-

El nunca me dijo que YO debía ir a buscarlas-

Pero tu saliste y supo…-

Suponían que vendría a buscarlas, tal vez eso fue al principio, no lo sabes-

Agh…-

Cherokee ven, vamos a jugar-la llamo Rose

Kiki!-llamó Carrie desde el columpio-Kiki ven!-

En el Santuario…

Al escuchar su nombre, Kiki miro la salida y luego a su maestro.

Si puedes, ve-

Gracias- sale al encuentro con dicha mujer

Será mejor ir a buscarlas-opino Kanon

Es verdad-el Patriarca Shion comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, todos lo seguían menos Camus y Milo.

Que es lo que quieres Milo?-

Camus te puedo preguntar algo?-Camus lo miró, Milo entendía como un si-pese cual sea la pregunta debes responder, sin enojarte, ignorarme, congelarme, bofetearme, gritarme…-

Pregunta de una vez-se colocó en el lumbral de la puerta y podía ver a Jade sentada en donde antes había estado Sunrey, las otras jugaban con Kiki, Julián solo estaba cerca de Carrie, pero ella permanecía en donde Mu.

Tu crees que Jade se enoje si le dijo que salga conmigo?-

En verdad esa es tu pregunta?-lo dijo entre gruñidos

No, solo es parte de lo que quiero saber mas adelante-

Camus se va, dejándolo solo.

Espero que sea lo que pienso…-se dijo una vez totalmente solo.

Afuera…

Maestro que es lo que tanto nos quería decir?-pregunto Jade acercándosele

No te preocupes, ya tengo un veredicto-

Shion se va con Julián nuevamente al escritorio a seguir discutiendo asuntos pendientes.

Cherokee se le acerca con curiosidad a Jade que tenia la cara pensativa.

Que paso?-

De que?-

Un asunto que no te incumbe o te afectará-dijo seca

Bueno en fin vengo con lo que me pidieron, Camus te espera en Acuario para la clase, dijo que no te demoraras-

Si, adiós-

Se va rumbo a Acuario.

Que me habrá querido decir con eso-se preguntaba, venia caminando verdaderamente lento y no se preocupaba en llegar rápido con Camus-de seguro es una porquería….no Shion es una persona seria, no hablaría cosas porque si-salia de Piscis, podía visualizar la onceaba casa con su caballero en la salida-Camus-se susurro

Camus la estaba esperando hace un largo rato, tenia el ceño fruncido estaba elegantemente afirmado en uno de los pilares, Jade luego de un rato al fin llegó y tuvieron dicha clase.

En el Jardín…

Sunrey algún día deberíamos hacer un picnic-dijo Carrie mientras hamacaba en sus brazos a Kiki-seria muy bonito hacerlo un día soleado, jugar con Kiki, que me enseñes hacer esas coronas con flores, divertirse un rato-

Si, tendríamos que pedirle a Shion y a Saori su permiso-dijo Rose que estaba abrazada a Ikky como si el fuera un peluche y ella una niña pequeña-a ti te gustaría Ikky?-lo mira a los ojos

Si-sonríen a la vez

Yo quiero que alguien me haga eso-pensó Carrie al ver la muestra de afecto de sus amigos-es tan difícil?-

Señorita Saori-la saluda Rose cordialmente a la peli violeta-que esta haciendo?-

Hola chicas!-las saluda-Rose en verdad no es necesario que me trate como a un dios, aun que lo soy jajaja, no es necesario-Rose se sonrojo

Ya que quiere?-pregunto fastidiosa Cherokee

Y a esta que le pasa?-

No lo sabemos-

Bueno les vengo a decir que hoy a las 3:30 Shaka les enseñara a meditar-

A que?-

A sentarse como el y pensar y aburrirse-Saori señalaba a Shaka que estaba bajo el sol resplandeciente en posición de loto-suerte!-se va

Será aburrido?-

Ah otra cosa-regresa

Que!?-pregunto Cherokee

Deben decirle a Jade, todas deben aprender-

3:00 pm Casa de Acuario…

Gracias Camus-se levanta de la silla, Camus solo se limitó a mirarla-le puedo preguntar algo?- Jade se soltaba un poco más con el, ni ella sabia el motivo solo se sentía cómoda, se sentía segura con el, lo admiraba desde un punto de vista que tal ves otros no tenían.

Si-

Que es Star Hill?-curioseando preguntó

En donde has escuchado eso?-

Eso no importa, quiero saber que es-exigió Camus levanto la ceja

Es un lugar que el patriarca y Athena suben para hacer sus oraciones, predicciones solamente mirando las estrellas, cosmos del universo, signos zodiacales, para saber si habrá alguna guerra Santa-

Gracias-

Se supone que era confidencial, como lo sabes?-

No importa-se va alegando llegando a la puerta

Espera!-la agarra de la muñeca, "su piel es tan suave y fría, por dios Camus que estas pensando"-espera…-

Jade miró el agarre que tenia Camus sobre ella, luego de a poco lo miro a los ojos.

Suéltame-

No-

No es correcto, suélteme-

Ya escucho a la señorita-Julián aparece en la entrada de Acuario- Camus…-

Ni Jade ni Camus se dejaron de ver por la presencia de Poseidón, Camus no la soltó, ambos se habían perdido en los ojos del otro, a Jade se le acelero el corazón, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba y la hacía sentir así, no era la primera que un hombre la hubiera tocado solo que el tacto de Camus era diferente, mejor pensó ella.

Camus, suéltela-pidió Julián agarrando a Jade por el otro brazo disponible, Jade se gira a verlo con ojos asesinos.

Usted suélteme-le dijo a Julián con frialdad absoluta-yo estoy bien con él, no se meta en nuestros asuntos-Julián levanto la mirada para ver a Camus.

Esta bien- Julián se da la suelta y se va.

Nuestros?-

Camus, suélteme!-trataba de zafarse del agarre del caballero

Jade?-pregunto Carrie mientras entraban con las otras-estas bien?-

Si-dijo fría sin sacarle la mirada a Camus

Creo que interrumpimos algo…-susurró Sunrey

(N/A:hola! Les gustó? Espero que si! Cualquier cosa me dicen besos)


	35. Chapter 35

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Creo que interrumpimos algo…-susurró Sunrey

En el Jardín…

Mu necesitamos hablar-anunció Shion-es importante-

Si-lo sigue hasta el trono del Patriarca

Mu tu ya debes saber que te tengo afecto y admiración, te daré la responsabilidad de llevar un peso sobre tus hombros, lo puedes usar de dos maneras: una es para el beneficio de todos aquellos que estén iluminados y la otra es aquella todo lo contrario de la primera. Para esto debes abrir tu mente, tu alma y encender tu cosmos para comprender aquel ser que tu te meterás en su camino, interceptándote en sus sentimientos y pensamientos-todo esto fue dicho en un tono solemne

Maestro sigo sin comprender, vaya al punto-

Mu de Aries, tu signo es dinámico y bueno para el liderazgo-le sonríe-pero también muy testarudo consigo mismo y le cuesta asimilar sus sentimientos-Mu levantó uno de sus puntitos-es por esto que te escogí, también te ayudará a ti, iremos a Star Hill-Mu se sorprendió-Mu no pongas esa cara algún día igual irías, quédate luego de la cena, puedes retirarte-

Mientras bajan las escaleras de Libra…

Jade, que pasó?-interrogaban las chicas, en este caso Cherokee

Nada-

Ese nada suena como que algo paso-Rose estaba divertida

Ya no la molesten-intervenía Carrie

A Jade le gusta Camus! A Jade le gusta Camus!-comenzó a canturrear Cherokee

Que a Jade que!?-preguntaron Milo y Kanon a la ves

Nada, no molesten!-grito para seguir caminando mas rápido

A Jade le gusta Camus!-gritó Cherokee al caballero y al ex marina

Debo ir con Camus!-dijo Milo y salió disparado a Acuario

Yo debo decirle a todo el Santuario!-

Por que?-preguntó Sunrey

Bueno chiquita pues veras que mi nuevo oficio, trabajo es ser paparazzi, la farándula-le sonríe-y si consiguiera una foto de esos dos, me haría rico, la vendería a todo el Santuario-se le dibujan dólares en los ojos-debo conseguirlo!-se va corriendo

Kanon! Kanon! Es tu turno de lavar los platos!-lo persigue Saga furioso- Hola chicas-cambia su expresión para saludarlas-Kanon! Ven para aca ahora mismo carajo!-

Sagita hermano mío, se como ganar mas dinero que Shion y el soquete de Seiya, solo déjame irme y ganaré mas dinero que la miseria que nos paga Saori, solo suéltame!-para ese entonces Saga lo tenia agarrado como un costal de papas

Si hombre si, serás millonario luego de lavar los platos-se alejan

Bueno Jade-se acerca Cherokee-quien se declaró? Tu o el?-

Ya déjame en paz mierda!-gritó y se escucho en cada rincón de la casa de Libra.

Cherokee no la molestes-dijo Carrie acercándose a la rubia y la abraza a un brazo, Jade no la entendía a la lemuriana, ella creía que era rara pero agradable-Jade sino quieres hablar no te obligaré y si quieres hacerlo soy tus oídos-le sonríe

Una vez en Virgo…

Llegan 20 minutos tardes-dijo Shaka en la posición de Loto en un bello jardín de su amplia casa.

Por lo menos llegamos-dijo Cherokee sentándose aún lado del rubio-y que hacemos?-

Primero empiecen por la postura-se levanta-deben sentarse con la espalda derecha-abre sus ojos y nota las posturas de cada una, Rose estaba un poco doblada hacia adelante al igual que Cherokee y Sunrey, Jade estaba afirmada en un árbol y Carrie tenia la espalda en la correcta posición, Shaka se acerca a las de espalda "doblada" y las acomoda-bien, Jade acércate para que escuche mejor-la rubia lo hace colocándose entre Rose y Carrie-bueno crucen sus piernas y coloquen sus dedos asi-le enseña- Carrie esta muy bien-

Y que lo mío no?-pregunto Cherokee

Deja de llamar la atención-dijo Jade

Tu cállate!-

Carrie cómo es que te salé bien?-pregunto Rose mientras copiaba los dedos de Shaka

No lo sé-respondió sincera

Para meditar y llegar al nirvana deben estar en absoluto silencio, despejar su mente y todo aquello que les impida concentrarse en sus metas-

Todas cerraron sus ojos al igual que Shaka.

Y ahora que?-

Concéntrate puedes verlo Cherokee?-

Que cosa?-

Lo que te inquieta saber-

Exactamente para que me sirve llegar al Nirvana?-pregunto Jade

Jade el nirvana es un estado de máxima concentración con el cual la persona es capaz de alcanzar la felicidad y saber cómo son las cosas realmente, al liberarse de todo pensamiento y deseo-

Entonces yo no deseo llegar al nirvana-comentó Sunrey

Por que no?-Carrie la mira por un ojo que abrió

Y como se cuando llego al Nirvana? Y si me equivoco?-

Cuando llegas sientes paz, tranquilidad, felicidad…-

Es un mundo muy aburrido-dijo Cherokee rascándose la cabeza

Depende para cada quien-dijo solemne Shaka

Yo lo encuentro interesante-dijo Carrie

Me alegra saber que hay alguien que le interesa-

Si, bueno callen trato de llegar a la iluminación y ser una semi dios como Shaka, por favor-dijo irónica Cherokee

Eres un semi dios?-pregunto incrédula Rose

Que no se nota?-contesto Shaka como lo más obvio

Y por que yo no lo sabia?-

Que se callen!-

20 minutos mas tarde…

Estará dormido?-pregunto Cherokee acercándosele a gatas y picándole la cara con un dedo- no se mueve! Ahhh esta muerto!-

No seas estúpida, que no escuchaste que dijo que tenia que desconectarse del mundo pero seguir en el-dijo Jade mientras leía un libro afirmada en un árbol

Traduce que no te entiendo-

El esta consiente de lo que pasa, solo que como esta meditando no te hará caso hasta que salga de tal ejercicio-

Ah-

Todas se pusieron en donde Jade a conversar.

Y cual prefieres a Saga o Kanon?-pregunto Cherokee a Rose

A Ikky-le salen corazones de los ojitos-hoy nos vamos a ver-se sonroja

De una escala del uno al 10 cuanto le das a Mu, Carrie?-la lemuriana se sonroja

Bueno no lo sé, es muy guapo nadie puede decir que no-

Números Carrie-

Un 10-sonrie

Y tu cuanto le das a Hyoga?-pregunto Sunrey curiosa

Un -pensó-un 8-respondió finalmente

Si como no-murmuró una rubia

Haber y tu cuanto le das a…-Cherokee se pone una mano en la barbilla-a Camus!?-abre los ojos al decir du idea

Todas estaban atentas a lo que iba decir.

Eso no te importa-

Yo le doy un 9-dijo Cherokee

Jade de alguna manera la vio de reojo en forma asesina se molestó con lo que dijo de cabellos alborotados.

No creo que se fije en ti-dijo la rubia sin mucha importancia mientras veía su libro, Cherokee se exaltó y sorprendió

Y mucho menos se fijaría en ti! Que eres una malvada sin sentido del humor, seria y fría, orgullosa y sínica!-

Esta describiendo a Camus-dijeron Aioria y MM que por casualidad pasaban por ahí, sin darle importancia siguieron su camino

Creo que me estas diciendo un alago-contesto mirándola

Chicas ya! No peleen-trató de armonizar Rose

Si es verdad, ella no vale la pena-murmuro para si Cherokee

Que tal si vamos a pasear?-pregunto Carrie

A donde?-Sunrey estaba trenzando el largo y bello cabelle de Shaka

Te quedó muy bonito!-felicito Rose

Gracias!-saca su teléfono

Que haces?-Cherokee se le acerca

Voy a sacarle una foto, jamás me salió una tan bonita-sonrie

Si es verdad, pongansen ahí y yo se las saco-ofreció mientras agarraba el teléfono

Bueno-

Jade ven, sal con nosotras-dijo Rose moviendo su mano para que viniera

A la hora de la foto Shaka abrió sus ojos y sonrió entre medio de todas las señoritas

No era que estabas meditando?-pregunto Jade volviendo al árbol en donde estaba

Si, pero siempre hay tiempo para una foto-cerró sus ojos nuevamente

Si bueno, yo me voy-sale la rubia

La mujer iba camino a Sagitario.

En el Santuario, habitación 4ª pasillo de la derecha, para ser mas exactos la habitación de Shun…

"debo hablar con ella, pobre, le estoy haciendo un mal"-pensaba Andrómeda-"no podría verla llorando y sufriendo, yo solo la quiero como una amiga, Carrie siempre ha estado sufriendo y ahora se lo hago yo, soy una bestia"-Shun se miraba en el espejo del baño que había en su habitación-"necesito un consejo, Ikky"-sale corriendo a la habitación del fénix

Shun que pasa?-

Hermano necesito un consejo-

Si, pasa-

Entra y se sientan en la cama de Ikky.

Cuéntame-

….y ahora no se que hacer, yo amo a June pero no sé si es correspondido, y no quiero acabar con la amistad que tengo con Carrie-

Shun tu ya sabes lo que pienso de June, pero no puedes vivir evitando a Carrie, eso seria dañino para los tres, mi recomendación es que le digas tus sentimientos a June, y que le dejes en claro la situación a Carrie-se cruzó de brazos-pero todo en el momento indicado, se supone que nadie debe salir lastimado…-

Gracias!-

(N/A:espero que les haya gustado! Espero con ansias lo reviews, besos)


	36. Chapter 36

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Gracias!-Shun sale de la habitación

Nuevamente en la Habitación de Shun…

El cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Carrie…

Hola, Carrie?-le hablaba

Carrie en la casa de Virgo escucha el sonido y antes de atender les dice a las otras guarden silencio.

Hola Shun! Cómo estas?-todas la presente estaban saltando con sonrisas

Hola, bien gracias, espero que tu también-estaba un poco nervioso-Carrie?-

Si, Shun?-

Necesitamos hablar es importante, te debo decir algo que nos cambiará-Carrie se puso mas feliz, el no.

Ok, con las chicas estábamos pensando hacer un picnic en unos de los jardines del Santuario-(N/A:queriada tu idea será utilizada, debes sentirte orgullosa XD)

Oh bueno, nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo-

Si, puedes preguntarles a Shion y a Saori? Para que nos den permiso-

Oh, si claro, luego les avisaré a los otros caballeros-

Si gracias! Adiós-

Adiós-cuelgan

Y!? que te dijo!?-preguntaron histéricas las otras

No, nada, que debíamos hablar-se muerde el labio-ah estoy emocionada!-

Por que?-pregunto Sunrey

Mañana le diré-

Que cosa?-ahora era Rose la que preguntaba

Yo, yo lo quiero mucho a Shun-se sonroja

Las otras se pusieron perplejas.

A ese secreto te lo tenias bien guardadito-dijo Cherokee

Bueno, es que, quería que fuera algo mío y que el primero en enterarse sea el-

Jajaja, oigan que tal si mañana vamos a comprar ropa nueva, será algo en especial que recodaremos-dijo Cherokee

Si, deberíamos hacer eso-afirmaron las otras

Subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la onceaba casa: Acuario, Milo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le faltaban unos escalones y llegaba, estaba pensando como hacer su entrada, y al llegar se detiene, aclara su garganta, se arregla sus cabellos y…

CAMUS! CAMUS! TE TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS, JADE…-todo eso lo dijo gritando por toda la casa,pero al darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba se detuvo-Camus? En donde estas?-revisaba el baño, dormitorio, escritorio, en donde estaba la habitación llena de libros

Mmm que rico un sándwich-abre la heladera y al encontrarse con tal bocadillo se lo metió a la boca sin escrúpulos.

Que raro-se dijo-bueno no importa!-se acuesta de un salto al sillón de la sala-algún día igual tiene que venir-agarra el control y prende la televisión

En el Santuario…

…Si Shun no te preocupes, yo les diré los demás que lleven algo para comer-dijo Saori

Si-

No, pensándolo bien, tu diles, trataré que para ese entonces Julián se valla a su querida casa-

Si, no se preocupe-

Saori se retira y Shun se dedica a comunicarles lo del picnic a los caballeros y todos quedan de acuerdo en ir.

En un jardín del Santuario, Camus estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos estaba en medio de muchas flores azules, su mirada estaba posada en una de esas flores, una ligera brisa movía los cabellos azulados al igual que las bellas flores.

"ella es tan suave, blanca, no Camus, los sentimientos impiden en lo que eres, pero me gusta estar con ella…Camus llevan 3 clases, no la conoces…es verdad, pero me siento bien con ella…recuerda que eres un caballero dorado, primero son las responsabilidades…"-Camus delicadamente agitó su cabeza

Camus se agachó y recogió la flor que observaba, su mano izquierda la sostenía y con la otra trataba de copiarla, la dibujaba con sus dedos en el aire, pequeños brillos salían de estos dejando rastro en donde estaban pero luego se iban con el viento, miró por última vez a la flor y chasqueó sus dedos de la mano derecha y apareció la flor flotando. Se le dibujo una sonrisa de lado y la tomo en su mano libre, la miraba escrupulosamente, la comparaba con la que tenia en su otra mano y podía ver imperfecciones.

A la de hielo la arrogó en donde estaban ese monto de flores azules y a la otra se la llevaba consigo.

En Virgo…

Bueno señoritas las veré en la cena-se despedía Shaka

Si, adiós-

Cada una se iba a al templo que le correspondía, Carrie pensaba en Shun, Rose pensaba en Ikky y de su salida al cine, Sunrey en su maestro rejuvenecido, no entendía como era que es joven, y Cherokee pensaba que algún día tendría que decir lo de las fotos.

Sin mas Carrie al llegar al templo de Aries vio como Kiki dormía plácidamente en el sillón de la sala con la televisión prendida, se acercó apagó el televisor y le dio un beso en la mejilla al peque que este sonrió.

Señorita Carrie, quiere un té?-pregunto Mu mientras lavaba unos trastes sucios que había en el fregadero

Señor Mu…-se le acerca-déjeme yo los lavo-

No gracias-

Si, yo lo hago-agarra el vaso que tenia Mu en su mano izquierda con jabón, detergente.

No Carrie, no es necesario-

Si, deje-

No-

Comenzaron a forcejear, Mu no dejaría que ella lo haga y parece que ella tampoco

Si, esta bien, yo lo hago-

No!-

Tac, corría un hilillo de sangre en la mano de Carrie, se había roto el vaso y los pedazos quedaron en la mano de Mu y Carrie.

Hay, me duele-

Uh, disculpe!-Mu se apresura a dejar lo que quedó del vaso ,él se puso detrás de ella y agarra entre sus manos la de Carrie sus ojos estaban húmedos, Mu la miro a los ojos y le sonrió y ella también pero con una de dolor, Mu coloca sus manos y la de Carrie bajo el agua que salía del grifo, Carrie hizo una mueca de dolor-esta bien?-

Si, me arde un poco-

Siguieron un rato más así y Kiki se despertó.

Maestro Mu?-lo jala de su largo pelo

Que pasa Kiki?-pregunto Carrie mientras se giraba a verlo

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado, alguna sugerencia? Pregunta? Besos, buenas noches)


	37. Chapter 37

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Que pasa Kiki?-pregunto Carrie mientras se giraba a verlo

No, a ustedes que les pasa?-pregunto mientras lo señalaba, Mu y Carrie se sonrojaron y se separaron

No, es que…-

La señorita Carrie se cortó la mano…-respondió Mu, cerró el grifo aun mantenía las manos de la lemuriana en las suyas-Kiki trae las vendas-el pequeño va corriendo y las trae

Tome-se las entrega

Carrie se sienta en la silla de la cocina y Mu se enfrentó con ella, dejaron el botiquín en la mesa, Mu comenzó a vendarle la mano.

Kiki, creo que deberías ir a bañarte-sugirió Carrie

Si, pero no necesitarán nada mas?-

No, con el Señor Mu siempre estoy bien-sonrie

Si, adiós Señorita Carrie-le da una sonrisa-Adiós Maestro Mu-lo dijo con picardía mientras le guiñaba el ojo

En el templo de Cáncer…

Y listo!-se decía Rose mientras se miraba al espejo luego de haberse atado un listón en su cabeza, era claro y contrastaba muy lindo con su cabello color fuego.

Rose…-entra MM a su cuarto-te ves muy linda…-

Gracias MM-se sonroja-a que viniste?-

Oh, si claro, Ikky ya llegó-se va

Rose se sonrió y se hecho otro vistazo en el espejo, tímidamente salió de su habitación, vio como MM se iba y como Ikky estaba de espaldas contemplando el cielo oscuro manchado con la estrellas, Ikky inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amada, se giró lentamente y sonrió.

Hola Ikky-Saludaba Rose tímidamente con su cartera detrás de su espalda, tenia sus labios levemente coloreados con un brillo según Ikky se veía irresistible pero el es un caballero.

Hola Rose-se acerca-te he extrañado-

Yo también-lo abraza y se besan.

Rose espero que no te enfades con lo que voy a decir-Rose lo mira a los ojos y sonríe mas ampliamente-reserve una mesa en un restaurante-

Creo que será mejor que ir al cine-lo mira de una forma juguetona, Ikky se sonroja

Que? Por que dices eso?-

Solo dijo lo que pienso-

Ambos rieron y bajaban a Rodorio a dicho restaurante.

En Libra…

Shiryu…-gemía la pelinegra entre besos

Sunrey, te amo-descendía por el cuello de ella

Y yo también, te Amo!-Sunrey comenzó a desabotonarle el típico traje que Shiryu traía siempre

QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?-si, ese era Dohko entrando en la habitación de su aprendiz y cortando todo el aura de amor y calentura que había en el ambiente-SHIRYU YO NO TE ENTRENE PARA ESTO!-agarra a Sunrey de un brazo y comenzó a zamarrearla delos hombros-SUNREY SON COMO HERMANOS! SIEMPRE SE VIERON ASÍ, LOS EDUQUE ASÍ!-Dohko estaba que se desmayaba, le daba un infarto, y para concluir se moría con lo que nunca hubiese querido ver.

Momentos despues estaba Shiryu y Sunrey sentados en el sillón con cara de niñitos regañados y Dohko que caminaba de un lado para el otro enojado y los brazos cruzados.

Los eduque como hermano!-

Yo siempre lo quise de manera especial-dijo Sunrey

Y yo desde que la vi a la primera vez sabia que la amaría para siempre-

Cállate estas hablando de mi hija!-

En realidad no soy tu hija-

Pero es como si lo fueras-

Y que si nos queremos como pareja?-pregunto Shiryu

Dohko abre sus ojos de golpe.

LO QUE TIENE ES QUE…-

Dohko que pasa? Shion te está esperando-

Aioros han salido cosas mas importantes-le contesta vía Cosmos

Si abandonas yo y Shura ganamos-

Ok te veré en un rato-

20 minutos más tarde…

….y es por eso que no quiero que cometan una estupidez, existen enfermedades y… y…-Dohko se percata de tanto silencio y nota que los otros están durmiendo

Hay caramba! Bueno creo que no es tan malo…-sale de su casa

Se fue?-pregunto Sunrey apenas que el viejo-joven se fue

Si-se acerca a Sunrey y comienzan a besarse hasta llegar a la habitación

En el Santuario habitación 2ª : habitación de Seiya…

Vamos, yo puedo te voy a ganar Hyoga!-

No lo creo! Desde ya me debes 50!-

Eso ya lo veremos!-

Bueno aquí tenemos la bella imagen de Hyoga y Seiya jugando al Guitar Hero 3 con las guitarritas, Hyoga una negra y Seiya una roja, en efecto el juego es de Kiki pero Mu se la quitó cuando comenzó a ser mas flojo por lo que s quedaba hasta tarde jugando.

Já! Hyoga te gané!-canturreaba glorioso Pegaso

No aún esta la revancha!-

Se buen perdedor-extiende su brazo-págame!-

Si-gruñó y le da el dinero

Y de donde lo sacaste?-levanta su ceja-acaso trabajas?-

No-

Ya sé, te lo dio Camus!-

No ya quisiera yo-

Y entonces?-

Seiya recuerdas la vez que estábamos en el aeropuerto, el mismo día que conocimos a Cherokee-seiya asiente-bueno es día encontramos el maletín, mientras tu te disculpabas con ella-

Pero fue tu culpa!-

Hyoga hace oído sordo y sigue con su relato

Tu te disculpabas con ella yo agarre el maletín, lo abrí y encontré dinero!-

Eso no es justo-

Ya es hora de comer-anunciaba Milo sin tocar antes de entrar-guau están jugando? Yo puedo?-

No que íbamos a cenar?-

Si pero siempre hay tiempo para una partida-

Esta bien, yo jugaré-dijo Hyoga dándole play al jugo para que la canción comience nuevamente

Minutos después…

Vamos Hyoga págame-

Oh, como hacen para ganar?-

Camus juega mejor que tu-

Que tiene que ver Camus?-pregunto Seiya

Es que de los 13, Camus juega pésimo-se ríe

Toma-le entrega el dinero

Y de donde lo sacaste? Te lo dio Camus?-

No lo que paso fue….y así conseguí el dinero-

Yo creí que a Hyoga le gustaban las rubias-pensó

Si vamos a comer-

Si-

Luego de cenar…

Señorita Carrie-Mu se le acerca-yo llegaré mas tarde, trate de que Kiki duerma temprano-

Si, no se preocupe-

Gracias-Mu se daba la vuelta

Señor Mu-lo abra por atrás, Mu se sentía especial-cuídese, lo esperaré-

No, llegare tarde-

Bueno adiós-

Adiós-

Se van con los otros, dejando a un Mu muy confundido.

No te preocupes Mu en Star Hill podrás comprender-le dijo Shion

Si, vámonos-

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado, alguna sugerencia? Pregunta? Besos)


	38. Chapter 38

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Luego de un rato llegaron, entraron a una sala habían 2 asientos, uno grande para el Patriarca y el otro mas pequeño para el aprendiz, el de Mu estaba al lado izquierdo, se podía ver el cielo estrellado y oscuro, también se contemplaban los astros con facilidad, la vista era hermosa.

Mu, cuales brillan más?-pregunto Shion, Mu lo miró -de los signos, cuales brillan mas?-

Mu prestó mas atención.

Virgo, Aries, Libra, Acuario, Sagitario, Escorpio, Capricornio-las señalaba en el cielo-pero que tiene que brillen?-

Mu, aun te acuerdas la ves que te dije que siempre las constelaciones, astros, estrellas, y todo aquello que este en el cielo dan información de algo que se aproxima, pero hay que saber leer e interpretar-

Si, lo recuerdo-

Y esta noche, que signo brilla mas que todos?-

Em… Virgo?-

Es una pregunta o afirmación?-

Afirmación maestro-

Y que puedes ver?-

Niebla-

Y como es que brilla?-

No lo sé-

Mu sabes lo que significa?-

No-

Esfuérzate-

Que Shaka tendrá una mala semana?-

Esto es por día Mu-

Entonces que tendrá un mal día?-

Yo lo he visto muy bien a Shaka-lo mira de reojo-Mu quien otro es de ese signo?-

Em.. creo que Shun-

Hay alguien más que puede tener un mal día Mu?-

Emm… Carrie-abre sus ojos y se levanta del asiento rápidamente

Mu, no interfieras-

Pero y si le pasa algo?-

Te puedo asegurar que no le pasará nada, ahora como estas avisado de algo que no se sabe que, no puedes hacer nada para interferir-

Pero ella…-

Te importa verdad?-

Si-

Bien-

Bien?-

Si, es bueno no compartir la filosofía Camus-

Maestro tu crees que cambie?-

Si van a cambiar-mira de nuevo las constelaciones

Van?-

Ya, luego te enterarás-

Siguieron así un rato más tratando de interpretar las constelaciones, mas bien Mu, Shion ya había entendido todo pero Mu no, el era nuevo en esto y le costaba

Bueno Mu, te puedes ir-

Si-se levanta y llega hasta la salida pero antes de irse se da la vuelta y mira a Shion a los ojos

No puedes hacer nada, ese es el curso de las cosas-

Si-se va

Mu cuando llego a su casa, revisó que Kiki estuviera bien, luego de eso apresuradamente fue a la recamara de Carrie, entró sigilosamente y la vio dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios, se tranquilizó, se fue a dar una ducha y terminar durmiéndose para finalizar su día.

En la casa de Libra…

Jade ya es tarde-dijo Aioros entrando a la sala con su piyama y su cepillo dental en la mano

No me importa-Jade estaba escribiendo algo en el libro que compró pensando en Camus

Pero me parece que deberías ir a dormir, por lo que tengo entendido mañana iremos de compras-va al baño y deja el cepillo y vuelve

Tal vez no tengo ganas de ir-contesto seca

Mujer, eres muy complicada y eso hace que me confundas-

Eso es depende de cada quien-

Lo ves!-Jade lo mira y levanta su ceja derecha-no lo sé has lo que quieras, siempre lo haces y te importa muy poco lo que pienso-se va caminando a su habitación

Pero me importa-Aioros se da la vuelta

De verdad?-

Te parece que te estoy mintiendo?-

No…-

Si, bueno, hasta mañana-se retira a su habitación dejando el libro en el sillón con curiosidad Aioros lo agarra lo lee y sonríe.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Géminis…

Kanon, despierta!-lo llamaba su hermano desde la cocina

Ya estoy despierto!-

Entonces apúrate! Que es lo que tanto haces!?-

Es que lo que pasa, es que estoy jugando al juego en donde el piso está hecho de lava, asique obviamente no puedo salir o moriré-le grita

En la casa de Escorpio…

Milo…Milo…-lo llamaba Shaina y lo zamarreaba

Y ahora que quieres?-pregunto somnoliento

Me puedes pasar este nivel del Candy Crush? No lo puedo pasar-le da el teléfono y Milo se cae tipo anime

Ya te he dicho que el único que sabe como es la florecita de Piscis, y si no te importa volveré a dormirme-

En el Santuario…

Y quienes faltan?-pregunta Hyoga

Em… los gemelitos, Afrodita, Shaina-contesta Shun

Y el idiota de Milo-dijo Camus

Y te faltó Seiya-

Una vez que llegaron los que faltaban se sentaron a comer, mantenían la conversación de que quienes irían de compras.

Y Shura tu irás?-pregunto la deidad

Si, necesito comprar…-

Te pregunte si vas o no-

Esa es una razón mas por lo que no te llaman "excelentísima, exitosísima, celestísima deidad"-dijo Jade sin sacarle la vista a su plato

Camus quédate con esta, le puede hacer juicio a la loca por no pagarnos lo que nos corresponde-le susurro Milo, lo cual hizo sacar risitas y un gruñido de parte del témpano.

Bueno entonces van Kanon, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Milo?-

Si-

De las chicas van todas?-

Si-

Y para que vamos a ir?-pregunto Jade

Hoy es una fecha especial para Carrie-anunciaba Cherokee, la lemuriana se puso colorada y Mu abrió sus ojos de repente, recordó de lo que le dijo Shion, entre ellos se miraron

Yo también puedo ir?-pregunto Mu indeciso

Señor Mu no que teníamos que entrenar?-pregunto el pequeño que estaba sentado en la falda de la lemuriana

Si, pero recordé que debemos comprar cosas-

Señor Mu, si gusta lo hago yo-dijo Carrie

No-

Insisto-

No-

Ok-

Yupi! Hace mucho que no salimos a pasear!-

No Kiki, tu no vienes-

Pero…-

Que no vienes y punto final- Kiki hizo pucherito

Yo te voy a llevar-le susurró Carrie, lo cual hizo que Kiki se pusiera feliz y que Jade meneara su cabeza en forma de desacuerdo.

Bueno nos vamos?-

Si-

Se levantaron y se fueron.

En una tienda de ropa femenina…

Y pruébate esto-ordenaba Cherokee y Saori a Carrie

En la entrada habían 6 hombres con cara de aburrimiento, Kanon sacaba fotos, Shura estaba recostado en la pared, Aioros y Aioria jugaban a piedra papel o tijera y Mu solo miraba lo que el pueblo tenia que ofrecer, Milo iba y venia caminando, mirando la vidriera donde podía ver a las muchachas comprando.

esto no es justo-dijo Kanon-Cómo es que Kiki si puede estar ahí?-

Es la pregunta mas estúpida que he oído-dijo Shura cruzando sus brazos

Bueno como sea, Kanon vamos-

A donde Milo?-

Iremos a ver porque se demoran tanto-

No Milo no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Aioros un algo preocupado

Si, es verdad, cuando Marin compra cosas, ropa lo que sea, no le gusta que yo esté ahí, luego me lo muestra cuando estamos…-

Joder Aioria, resérvate ciertas cosas-

Bueno igual no es la mejor idea… Milo, Kanon?-

Ya entraron-

Y ahora la ropa interior!-canturreo Saori

No-dijeron Sunrey, Rose y Carrie sonrojadas, Jade guardó silencio

Si eso será importante cuando…-

Saori!-

Bueno ya me callo-

Pero van a comprar, Carrie y Jade vienen conmigo-

Si, Sunrey y Rose lo hacen conmigo-

Nos vemos en un rato Saori-

Si, Cherokee nos vemos en una hora en el Santuario-

Yo preferiría que Kiki vaya con su maestro-

Si, Kiki ve con Mu y diles a los otros que si quieren se pueden ir-

Si señorita Saori-

(N/A:espero que les gusto, alguna sugerencia? pregunta? perdón por no publicar ayer, me quedé sin internet:( besos)


	39. Chapter 39

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Si señorita Saori-

Kiki regresa con los dorados que estaban afuera.

Maestro Mu-el peli violeta se da la vuelta-la señorita Saori dice que nos podemos ir-

Si, ya me estaba aburriendo-Aioros respondió mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del local

Pero ellas se quedan-Sagitario se detiene

Y ellas estarán bien?-preguntó Mu algo preocupado

Si, si lo van a estar-dijo Aioros convencido y divertido

Y como es que estas tan seguro?-

Tendrán guarda espaldas-

Y quiénes serán?-preguntó curioseando Kiki

Bueno pues digamos que serán 1 caballero dorado…-

Sin preámbulo Aioros-escupió Shura enojado

Bueno, en fin-le saca toda la emoción a sus palabras que momentos atrás las tenían-Milo y Kanon-

Jajaja, no creo que sea la mejor idea del año-dijo divertidísimo Aioria

Por que?-Cuestionó Shura

Yo pagaría por ver la cara de Ikky o la de Shiryu-

Par de animales, ellas no harían nada de eso-

Pero Cherokee? Y Jade?-

Yo no veo a Jade haciendo eso, y Cherokee está enamorada de Hyoga-dijo Aioria

Que y tu como sabes eso?-

Fácil, Jade no le cae bien ni Kanon y no aguanta Milo-

Eso no! Como sabes que Cherokee esta enamorada de Hyoga?-

Es mas que obvio, si se le cae las babas cuando esta con el pupilo de Camus, además lo escuche cuando estaba hablando con Rose y las demás-

Chusma…-susurró Shura

Ejm… Mu que te pasa?-

Tengo la ligera sospecha que algo no va a funcionar-

Por que, hay alguien maligno cerca Maestro Mu-Kiki se pone en guardia-el que se atreva a colocarle con un dedo a la señorita Carrie lo hago papilla-

No Kiki, no es eso-

Y entonces?-sale de su pose

Es una suposición-

Bueno, nos vamos?-Shura comenzaba a caminar hacia al Santuario

Y los otros?-pregunto Aioros

Estarán bien-contesto Aioria despreocupado-son grandes-

Y ahora se joden si les pasa algo-Shura es alcanzado por Aioros-Mu vienes?-

Eh.. si-dijo desconfiado

En la tienda…

Kanon y tu cámara?-

La tiene… ¡rayos! La tiene Aioros-

Oh…-

Pero como soy un paparazzi profesional tengo otra-y saca una Cámara gris

Oye se están dividiendo-

Tu ve con Saori, yo iré con Cherokee-

Ni Loco, yo le buscaré información a Camus para que pueda conquistar a Jade-saca una risita-además no me da gracia estar cerca de la loca-

Te lo dejo pasar porque es por el bien de Camus-sonríe-estaremos en contacto mediante, Whats app, Facebook, Twitter y… cosmos-

Si, adiós-

Milo se fue con el grupito de Cherokee, Carrie y Jade, Kanon con Saori, Rose y Sunrey.

Ambos las seguían de cerca, se habían ido por lugares diferentes, pero por esas casualidades que hay en poco tiempo se encontraron nuevamente.

Entraron en una tienda en donde vendían lencería para mujeres y hombre había poca gente por lo que era las 10 y media de la mañana, a ninguna le causaba risa estar ahí, solo Cherokee y Saori. Kanon y Milo se habían puesto en un rinconcito.

Y tráeme de este talle en rosa-dijo Cherokee a la mujer de cabellos platinados que la atendía

Si, en un momento-

Y bien, quien será la primera en entrar al vestidor?-pregunto Saori a las demás-me han comentado que en este lugar hay como una pasarela-sonríe

Milo sabes lo que significa?-pregunto Kanon

Que?-

Veremos chicas en ropa interior!-dijo entusiasmado

Jajaja, me parece bien, pero hay códigos-

De que hablas?-

Bueno, está Rose, es la novia de Ikky, Sunrey es la de Shiryu-

Y? La demás no tienen a nadie, y pues verás, tómalo como una cacería-

Pero Jade…-

No me vengas que s la de Camus porque para mi no son nada-

Pero no le tocas ni un pelo-

Si, como sea-

La mujeres caminaban detrás de la mujer de pelos platinados que le indicaba el lugar de los cambiadores, detrás de estas venían Milo Y Kanon.

Bueno, Carrie, Rose, Sunrey vayan a cambiarse-ordenó Saori, la otras aceptaron y se metieron en dichos cambiadores.

El lugar estaba iluminado, la pasarela era pequeña y al costado tenia luces, al final de ella habían cuatro sillas, ahí se sentó Jade y Cherokee, la rubia tenia la cara inexpresiva con las piernas cruzadas, Cherokee miraba el lugar atentamente.

Hola! Que están haciendo!?-Kanon hizo su entrada e hiso que Cherokee se exaltara, Jade no, ella miraba detenidamente a Milo, que comenzaba a incomodarse, aunque debería estar acostumbrado a esas miradas.

Hola chicos! Que hacen aquí?-

Oh.. pues nada-contesto Milo alejándose de la mirada penetrante de Jade-solo veníamos a ver que era este lugar-

Milo, Kanon!-llamó su deidad-quisieran ayudarnos?-

Que?-pregunto Cherokee-tenemos todo bajo control-

Pero necesitamos la mirada masculina-

Kanon y Milo se miraron sonrientes.

Es verdad-dijo Cherokee mientras se levantaba del asiento-podrían ayudarnos-

Quien va a salir primero?-pregunto Saori mientras revisaba a las mujeres

Carrie-decía Rose

No! Sunrey!-gritaba Carrie

Por que no Rose?-pregunto Sunrey

Caballeros?-Cherokee los mira

De las mas grande a la mas pequeña-respondieron a la ves

No es justo!-se quejaba Rose

Jajaja-se reían las otras 2

Jade! Jade tiene 18!-Rose trataba de atrasar su turno

No, ella no participa-contesto Carrie

Eso SI es trampa-dijo Kanon con picardía-ella también debe participar-recibe mirada asesina de Milo y de Jade, por supuesto la de Milo no se comparaba con la de la rubia.

Si, es cierto-apoyó Cherokee

Igual, Rose tu eres la primera-contestó fría Jade-tu cumpleaños es antes que el mío-

Pero...-

Esto no sigue hasta que Jade entre en uno de esos cambiadores!-dijo Kanon levantándose de golpe d su asiento

Jade ve a buscarte la ropa, nosotras esperaremos-dijo Saori moviéndose hacia ella-vamos, ve-

Si, ya voy-da una sonrisa malévola, se va.

Milo la seguía.

Milo adonde vas?-

Se va a ir al Santuario-

No, Milo, tráela-dijo dramática Cherokee

Si, eso trató-

Bueno apúrale, que se va-

Si, eso…-

Que te vayas!-

Si jefecita-murmuró

Milo sigue los pasos de Jade y ve que esta por atravesar el lumbral de la puerta de salida.

Jade!-la rubia se da la vuelta con el ceño fruncido

Que queres?-

Ven, debemos cumplir, debes comprar-

Yo no-

Si, vamos-

Por favor-

No-

Por favor, por favor, por favor-se tira a sus pies, la gente del lugar los miraba como si fueran locos, eso incomodó a Jade-por favor, por favor, por favor-

Bueno, bueno Che!-Milo inmediatamente

Bueno ve a comprar-

Si-

Se acerca a un mostrador y la misma mujer que las había atendido le recibe

Hola, buenas tardes-

Buenas tardes-contesta sonriente Milo

La sección de caballeros está del otro lado-indicó la muchacha

No, no, no, yo vengo con ella-

Oh, disculpe, bueno que les puedo ofrecer?-pregunto amable

Oh, si, necesito algo sexy, sofisticado, elegante para ella-Jade arrugaba aun mas su frente, y lo miraba a Milo, la mujer los dejó solos-QUE!?-levanta sus hombros

No elegiré mi ropa en frente tuyo-

Igual lo harás, son ordenes de mi excelencia-

Igual no…-

Vamos, has de cuenta que te estoy haciendo un favor, conozco los gustos de Camus-suelta una risita

De donde sacas esa estupidez?-

Se te nota en tus ojitos cuando los ves-

Si y es por eso que tu…-

Miren, lo que tengo para ofrecerles son estos-interrumpía la vendedora

Queremos este!-Milo lo agarra-y le quedara?-mira a la vendedora- te quedara?-mira a Jade

Si, creo que es de su medida-dijo la revendedora

Bueno, como hacemos le pago ahora? Mas tarde?-

No luego de habérselo probado le cobran en la caja-señala dicho lugar en donde habían pocas personas en un fila

Gracias!-le guiña el ojo a la de pelo platinado-vamos Jade!-

Regresan al lugar.

Ya era hora de que aparecieran-dijo Kanon

Bien, que comience la acción!-cantó Cherokee-Jade ponte en ese-le señala un vestidor sin usar

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado! Espero con ansias sus reviews, besos, cualquier cosa me avisan!)


	40. Chapter 40

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Bien, que comience la acción!-cantó Cherokee-Jade ponte en ese-le señala un vestidor sin usar

Jade con cara de rabia y enojo se mete.

Cherokee pon música!-dijo Kanon

Oh si claro-saca su teléfono-pero cual?-

Mmm… no sé cualquiera, ponle aleatorio-

Si-Cherokee teclea un poco y segundos despues se escucha la música

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want

en serio? Las Spice Girls?-pregunto Milo

si, es muy pegadiza-dijo Saori

so tell me what you want…-cantaba Kanon y Milo lo miraba como si fuera un raro-QUE!?-

nada…-gira sus ojos-bueno ya quien es la primera?-

Rose!-

Bien, sal, no tengas vergüenza-Milo estaba con una sonrisa mas que picara

No, yo no quiero…-Saori con el ceño fruncido entra en el vestidor de la muchacha-Señorita Saori, yo…-

Cállate!-la empuja hacia el exterior, Sunrey, Carrie y Jade sacaban sus cabezas hacia al exterior con curiosidad, Rose automáticamente se sonroja cada parte de su cuerpo tomando el color mas fuerte que su cabello, sus pecas ya no se veían en tan sonrojado cuerpo.

Como podía se tapa con sus manos.

Vamos, camina, no tengas miedo-animaba Cherokee-Mira se hace asi-se subió a la pequeña pasarela y camino como super modelo-ves? No es difícil-

Oh, si…-contesto resignada, Kanon saca su cámara y se prepara para sacar las fotos, Rose con paso tembloroso caminaba.

Pero sácate las manos que no podemos ver!-gritó Saori

Pero…si-se saca la única "protección" y comienza a caminar nuevamente

Te queda fantástico!-aclamaba Kanon haciendo su magia con la cámara

No se la mostraras a nadie, verdad?-pregunto Sunrey con voz temblorosa

Pf… por supuesto que no-dijo sin preocupación

Eso es lo que te conviene-dijo Jade seria

Saori comenzaba a describir la ropa interior que levaba Rose.

Rose lleva un conjunto color rosa pálido con encaje, y detalles en blanco-

Cunado Rose llegó al final tenia que volver, no se dio la vuelta, camino hacia atrás, estaba realmente apenada con la situación.

Milo y Kanon movían sus cabezas eufóricamente en afirmación con una amplia sonrisa cada uno.

Jurado que opina?-

Sexy-contestaron los dos a la vez

Gracias por su opinión, Sunrey tu turno-

Em… si-con paso inseguro sale y comienza a caminar por la pasarela.

Sunrey lleva un conjunto color blanco con flores violetas en la parte de arriba y en la parte inferior-Dijo Saori mientras miraba a Sunrey-que opinan?-

Milo y Kanon agitaron nuevamente sus cabezas en afirmación.

Con eso me basta-

Totalmente sonrojada Sunrey vuelve al refugio y se viste con su habitual atuendo.

Jajajaja, yo a esta quería ver-dice entre carcajadas Cherokee

Porque? Quien sigue?-pregunto Kanon

Jade-Saori la señala, la rubia estaba con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada en sus cachetes.

Ajajaja-reían todos los presentes

Carrie no te rias, recuerda que luego te toca a ti-amenazó Jade mientras salía del vestidor

Yo tengo buenos gusto-se felicitaba Milo a él mismo

Milo no te hagas ilusiones es el cuerpo de ella-dijo Kanon sacan fotos

Kanon! Me dijiste que no la tocarías!-

Acaso lo hice?-

No-

Jade lleva un conjunto negro con encaje también y pedrería-

Jade se sonrojaba cada vez mas y al darse la vuelta los otros casi se desmallaban, paso lo mismo cuando paso Sunrey.

Que suerte que tiene Camus!-dijo Kanon mientras se ponía una mano en la cara

Kanon!-gritó Jade mas que sonrojada y enfadada-como es que me rebaje hasta este nivel?-se preguntó mientras entraba nuevamente al cambiador

Jajaja, quien sigue?-

Carrie-

Carrie, sale tímidamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Carrie lleva un conjunto violeta al igual que su cabello este tiene encaje, y moñitos al costado-

Carrie se da la vuelta pero no se le veía nada por el largo cabello que le cubría su parte de atrás.

NOOOO!-

Que pasa chicos?-

Que se levante el pelo!-ordeno Milo

No seas repugnante Milo!-dijo Cherokee con enojo

Luego de un rato más en esa extraña tienda salieron rumbo al Santuario.

En el Santuario…

Señor Julián, la diosa Athena me a ordenado que le informe que se debe ir a SUS aposentos, en SU hogar, con SU gente, con SUS responsabilidades-decía Shion levantando su voz en ciertas palabras

No se preocupe Shion, yo lo haré cuando la querida Saori aparezca con el dinero que me debe-

Si-

En algún lugar del Santuario…

huy, espero que no se moleste-meditaba Kiki-pero y si lo hace?….no quiero que se enfade conmigo-debatía mentalmente-pero no podré contárselo, no quiero que se termine nuestra amistad-eso último lo dijo en voz alta

que pasa Kiki?-pregunto Mu, haciendo que el pequeño se exalte

no…nada, Maestro Mu-dijo con nerviosismo

Kiki, te conozco mejor que a mí mismo-dijo con aire solemne-y puedo saber si te pasa algo-

Bueno Maestro es que he llegado a una conclusión-

Y de que conclusión me hablas?-

La de la encuesta-le enseña sus anotaciones-y el único perfil que coincide con el que la señorita Carrie necesita es el mio-levanta sus hombros

Mu saca una sonrisa.

Pero Kiki, tu eres muy pequeño-

Y usted muy viejo!-

Que tengo que ver yo?-

Es que la otra persona era usted, la otra opción-Mu se sonroja levemente-que le pasa? Dije algo malo?-

No, Kiki, pero de esas cosas se tiene que ocupar ella-le despeina sus cabellos-además solo tengo 20!-

Y? yo tengo 7-

Kiki cuanto le falta al 7 para llegar al 16?-

Emmm….8!-dijo contando con sus dedos, Mu levanto uno de sus puntitos en forma desaprobatoria- no! Ya se! 9!-

Bien, y cuanto le falta al 16 para llegar al 20?-

Eh…4-

Y? ahora tienes una nueva conclusión?-

Si-

Y cual es?-

Que a usted le gusta la señorita Carrie!-Mu se golpe el rostro con su mano derecha

(N/A:espero que les haya gustado! Espero con ansias su reviews!)


	41. Chapter 41

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Que a usted le gusta la señorita Carrie!-Mu se golpe el rostro con su mano derecha

Mu, es verdad?-pregunto Aioria entrando junto con Marin

No, son cosas que dice…-

Si, es verdad!-interrumpió Kiki

Marin soltó una risita, Aioria estaba sonriente, jamás pensó eso de Mu, y el pobre carnerito estaba sonrojado gracias a su pupilo que estaba riendo a carcajadas sin sentir culpa.

En la casa de Géminis…

Kanon!-gritó Saga

Chicos espérenme aquí, mi hermanito ya me está extrañando-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón

Si, como sea-dijo Milo

Yo me voy-contestó Jade

No! No te puedes ir!-sentenció Saori la cual recibe una mirada asesina-Carrie necesita nuestra ayuda-contestó insegura, Jade giró para ver a la lemuriana

Es verdad?-

Si-movía su cabeza afirmativamente

Las esperaré en mi casa-se marcha

Bueno, espérame-Carrie se va con ella

Kanon! Ven para acá!-volvió a llamar su hermano

Si! En donde estas?-

En tu cochino cuarto!-gritó furioso

Que tiene mi cuarto?-pregunto relajado mientras entraba a su cuarto con una mano detrás de su nuca

Me prometiste que ordenarías tu ropa y tenderías tu cama!-

Y eso lo hice-

A la cama si, pero a lo otro no-regañó

Si lo he hecho-

En donde!?-

Sagita, relájate, Armario ropa limpia, Silla ropa usada, suelo ropa sucia, entiendes?-Saga se enojaba mas-creo que no-suspira-a ver repite conmigo, Armario ropa limpia-a cada letra la arrastraba exageradamente-Silla ropa usada y suelo ropa sucia-

Ya! Basta! La ropa sucia va a lavadero, la ropa usada se guarda con la limpia bien doblada, no hecho un bollo todo arrugado!-estalló

Que pasa? No griten?-entraron los otro alarmados o mas bien para chusmear por que tanto griterío

Lo que pasa es que mi hermanito no entiende como funciona esto-señala la ropa

Ustedes que piensan?-pregunto Saga –ustedes creen que esto esta "ordenado"?-

Si, siempre la Ropa limpia Armario, ropa usada silla y ropa sucia suelo-respondieron todos despreocupados

Lo ves? Eres el único quien no entiende-dijo Kanon levantando sus hombros

SOLO SACALO DE AHÍ!-gritó Saga mientras se presenciaba un tic en su ojo y se retiraba

Jamás me entiende!-dijo melodramático

Si, te entiendo-apoyó Milo

Pero tu no tienes hermano-

Pero podría…-dijo misterioso

Ya cállate no sabes lo que dices-

Horas más tarde en la casa de Sagitario…

No creo que se deba poner tanta porquería para verse bien-opinó Cherokee

Tu no sabes nada, asique guarda silencio-ordenó Saori

Cállate tu, YO fui a la escuela de belleza-

Y? no me importa-

Chicas si no la dejan de zamarrear a Carrie, Sunrey no le podrá hacer la trenza-dijo Rose

No te preocupes Rose-

Córrete-Cherokee empujó a Saori haciendo que esta caiga al piso-te sacare esto que te puso un loca-sonrie

Si-

Tienen 20 minutos-dijo Jade quien estaba acostada en su cama leyendo, las otras estaban apretujadas contra Carrie, Rose le pasaba las cosas a Cherokee que necesitaba para maquillarla, Sunrey le estaba haciendo la trenza la cual tenia enganchadas flores blancas, y Saori…bueno Saori estaba al pedo haciendo nada.

Si, y listo!-Cherokee le da vuelta la silla en donde estaba la lemuriana para que pudiera verse al espejo

Se ve preciosa-felicitó Rose

Ella es preciosa-dijo Sunrey mientras le sonreía a través del espejo

Eso es gracias a mí-dijo arrogante Cherokee

Yo apuesto que lo hubiera hecho igual sin ti-dijo Jade, por el comentario Cherokee junto sus cejas, y Carrie la miró sonriente a la rubia-bueno nos vamos.

Lentamente iban subiendo las escaleras, Carrie tenia un vestido claro hasta la rodilla, unas mangas de lanilla que hacia juego con su vestido y sus sandalias eran con taco pequeño, estaba maquillada los ojos con rímel y delineados delicadamente, sus ojos parecían mas grandes y daban la impresión de que brillaban mas, sus labios estaba rosas con brillo, su cabello estaba trenzado y en esta tenia enganchadas flores pequeñas blancas.

Iban conversando pero la lemuriana iba perdida en su mente con una amplia sonrisa.

En uno de los jardines del Santuario…

Gracias Aldebarán!-decía Shion-gracias por el postre-

Maestro Shion! Traemos una mesa o nos sentamos en el césped?-pregunto Aioria a los gritos

Hagan votación-

Levanten la mano los que quieran sentarse en una mesa!-ordeno Kanon

Saga, Camus, Shura, Afrodita, Ikky, Shaina, Geist votaron para sentarse en una mesa

Bien-dijo Milo-traigan un mantel-Shura se lo arroga-gracias! Camus sirve para algo!-

Y según tu que debo hacer?-

Em… ponte hacer hielos para las bebidas-Kanon y Aioros que andaban cerca escucharon y se pusieron a reir, Camus soltó un rugido

Milo, ya tengo hecho tu sarcófago por si lo quieres estrenar hoy-dijo sínico, el escorpión tragó en seco

No, no importa, no te preocupes, le daré la orden a Hyoga-los otros dos movieron sus cabezas en negación y Camus lo miró con su mirada que usaba para matar a alguien

Señorita Carrie!-Kiki corre al encuentro con la lemuriana quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos se abrazaron, Carrie lo alzo y giraron por un momento. Todos miraban la escena con ternura. Cherokee ayudó a Hyoga a terminar de poner las cosas en sus respectivos lugares, Sunrey y Shiryu desaparecieron en la cocina ayudando, Rose buscó a Ikky para decirse cosas al oído, Jade y Camus se saludaron con sus cabezas muy respetuosamente, de la nada los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al verlo ahí parado cerca de un árbol, mantenían como una conversación por sus ojos, Milo elimino las fotos de ese mismo día, tenia la impresión de que algo iba salir mal, por ende que recibió la paliza mas grande que Kanon le había dado hasta el momento, pero Milo sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Carrie se sentó con Kiki a su izquierda y a su derecha a Cherokee, al lado de ella estaba Hyoga quien estaba enfrentado con Ikky y el estaba sentado enfrentado con Rose quien le sonreía ampliamente, Rose estaba sentada al lado de Jade, la rubia estaba enfrentada con Camus, Shiryu y Sunrey estaban sentados casi al final del lado izquierdo. Todo el tiempo hubo una conversación muy animada, felicitaron a Aldebarán por su excelente comida, hicieron tatetí para saber quien lavaba los platos y quien otro levantaba la mesa, desgraciadamente los platos los lavaba Dohko quien ordenó a su pupilo a hacerlo y Seiya levantaba la mesa.

Al final de los labores y de haber terminado de almorzar, todos se disponían a jugar a las cartas, quienes en ese caso eran Aioros y Shura contra Shion y Dohko, otros jugaban con Kiki, algunos se quedaron en la sombra a conversar mientras escuchaban música, otros entrenaban como Marin, Shaina y Aioria, Shaka meditaba o al menos eso creían todos, Rose y Ikky paseaban por el jardín como unos enamorados, Jade y Camus tomaban su clase de francés bajo un gran árbol, en las ramas estaban Cherokee y Hyoga conversando animadamente.

Carrie estaba corriendo por un campo de flores, ella era seguida de Kiki, en un momento se cruzó con Shun quien estaba un poco asustado.

Carrie-la saludó nervioso

Hola Shun!-

"Ay no"-pensó Kiki y con toda velocidad iba corriendo hacia ellos-Señorita Carrie!-dijo desesperado

Carrie se gira al verlo sorprendida.

Venga quiero mostrarle algo-

Carrie debemos hablar-dijo Shun

Debo mostrarle-Kiki le jalaba el brazo

Es importante lo que te debo decir-insistía Shun

Señorita Carrie-Kiki usó el último recurso que le quedaba….los ojitos llorosos con el labio inferior salido-es importante-sollozaba

Aww Kiki-la lemuriana lo alza y abraza-Shun, en un rato te veo aquí, no te muevas-le dijo con una sonrisa

Si, yo te esperare-

Carrie y Kiki se fueron, dejaron a Andrómeda super nervioso, le sudaban las manos, finalmente se sentó en el pasto verde, el sol estaba en su máximo punto, pero no hacia calor, estaba bastante agradable algunas nubes amenazaban en ocultar el sol, pero ninguna lo hacia.

Shun?-

June-se levanta del suelo-que estas haciendo?-

Te estaba buscando, para hablar-

Me alegra oir eso pero no es el momento-contesto nervioso

Entonces, cuando es el momento?-

Debajo de un árbol…

Y en esta te equivocaste-decia Camus mientras señalaba unas palabras en el cuaderno de la rubia-debes arreglarlo-ordenó. La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces asintió y comenzó a escribir nuevamente, Camus escribía en una hoja.

Jade agitaba su lapicera y esta no le andaba, Camus la miró de reojo.

Toma-le extiende la lapicera

Gracias-la recibe

Kiki, que era lo que me tenias que mostrar?-

Era…era…-Kiki no sabia que decir, giró su cabeza y se encontró con frutas que estaban en el mantel en donde habían almorzado-tome-le da una manzana

Eso era todo?-

Si-

Ok, kiki tengo volver con Shun-dijo con los ojos brillosos

Si-respondió con resignación

Carrie va corriendo hacia Shun, pero al darse cuenta que estaba con June fue mas cuidado sin hacer ruido alguno los observaba desde una distancia favorable.

Shun, debes prometerme que no me interrumpirás, es muy difícil lo que te voy a decir-

Si-

Shun yo te…amo-dijo, Shun sonríe, Carrie no podía escuchar lo que hablaban y optó por quedarse ahí mirando.

June…no tienes idea lo que me hace escuchar eso, yo también Te Amo-

June se abalanza hacia el conectando sus labios en un cálido beso, el cual era correspondido por el caballero pero algo lo saco de la linda sensación.

Shun…-se escuchó un sollozo de Carrie, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

(N/A:espero que les haya gustado! Con ansias espero sus reviews! Besos!)


	42. Chapter 42

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Hola! Este capitulo es más corto, es así porque no quería sacarle los sentimientos de Carrie y si lo hubiera seguido vaya saber donde hubiera quedado y decidí dejarlo así. Sin más preámbulo se los dejo.

Shun…-se escuchó un sollozo de Carrie, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

Shun estaba inmóvil al igual que June, no se movían, pero reaccionaron cuando Carrie comenzó a correr en dirección hacia los demás.

Carrie!-Shun sale corriendo detrás de ella, corría lo más rápido que podía pero la lemuriana tenía ventaja

Shun, déjala!-dijo June con un deje de tristeza-Shun, espérame!-lo sigue

Carrie corría lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas nublando su vista pero ninguna se atrevía a salir. Con dificultad pudo visualizar el árbol en donde estaban Jade y Camus y en las ramas a Hyoga y a Cherokee que su cara cambió luego de verla.

Hay no algo salió mal-dijo por lo bajo Cherokee mientras veía a Carrie correr, la pelinegra giró su rostro hacia la rubia quien tenia el ceño fruncido.

A los siguientes pocos segundos paso corriendo Shun y a lo lejos se podía ver a June haciendo lo mismo que los otros dos.

"no puedo creer la estupidez que voy hacer"-pensó Jade mientras se levantaba y le cortaba el paso a June.

Quítate-ordeno la amazona

No-se cruza de brazos

Córrete!-

No te dejaremos pasar-dijo Cherokee saltando del árbol y poniéndose enfrente de June del lado derecho-todo estará bien-le sonrie

No! No lo estará si no me dejan pasar-

Haber niña-interrumpió Jade-baja los humos-su tono sonaba a reproche con insolencia-ya has hecho demasiado, y cordialmente te ordeno que desaparezcas del panorama hasta que esto se acomode, luego Shun hablará con vos-se da la vuelta con intención de irse

No me hables así-Jade se da la vuelta con la ceja derecha levantada

Por aquí no vas a pasar-dijo Cherokee

Si tengo que usar unos de mis ataques contra ustedes no me temblará la mano-Hyoga y Camus automáticamente se pusieron detrás de Cherokee y Jade, por supuesto Hyoga detrás de la pelinegra y Camus detrás de Jade.

June…-dijo Hyoga-no te preocupes…-

Pero…-

Sin nada que decir te retiraras y luego hablaras con tu amado como gente civilizada-dijo Camus con semblante autoritario, June sabia que no podría hacer nada contra un caballero dorada y uno de bronce, es más Hyoga le ganaría la batalla le costaría pero lo lograría.

June sin más que decir se da la vuelta y se aleja.

Mientras tanto…

Carrie seguía corriendo, todos se quedaron estupefactos, Kiki estaba por ir hacia ella pero la mano de su Patriarca le impedía seguir, Shion lo miró con una sonrisa, Kiki no entendía el porqué.

Carrie llegaba a la entrada del Santuario, miraba para todos lados buscando un refugio, tubo la idea de seguir corriendo hasta llegar a Aries pero sería una estupidez ya que estaba cansada y no llegaría ni a la entrada del Santuario. De repente se ve un caballero de violetas cabellos con la cara un poco triste, Carrie inmediatamente supo que era Mu y que no le dejaría pasar hasta que se tranquilizase, en un rápido movimiento pudo ver que Shun le pisaba los talones, corrió más rápido con la intención de despegarse de Shun y zafarse de Mu pero por obvias razones no lo consiguió.

Cuando Carrie estuvo cara a cara con Mu ella lo esquivo pero el fuerte brazo del caballero le sostuvo un brazo, Shun se había quedado un poco atrás pero se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Mu miro a la chica por el rabillo del ojo y vio estaba llorando, pequeñas gotas surgían de sus verdes orbes.

Barrera de Cristal-pronunció mientras levantaba su mano libre, Shun cocho con la barrera y voló unos metros cayendo donde el Patriarca y Dohko jugaban con Shura y Aioros.

Déjeme ir!-gritó Carrie

No…-dijo, delicadamente ponía sus brazos en la espalda y cabeza, la estaba abrazando y traía a su pecho, Carrie se resistía colocaba sus manos en el pecho del hombre para alejarse.

Suélteme!-comenzó a golpearlo, Mu ni se inmutaba no sentía ni un cosquilleo-Suélteme!-lloraba-por favor! Déjame….-sus palabras se iban perdiendo-Señor Mu!-dijo Mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho, Mu se sentía mal, él sabía que algo iba a pasar y no hizo nada para impedir incomodidades, tristeza, dolor.

Yo te voy a cuidar…y siempre…-esas fueron las últimas palabras de Mu, la lemuriana se había dormido en los brazos de Mu luego de tanto llorar, Aries se teletransportó hasta su casa, y la depositó en su cama, y la tapó el caballero se sentó aún lado de ella, él se disponía a retirarse pero la mano de Carrie le impidió que se apartara de ella,

Señor Mu…-pone su mano en una de las rodillas del caballero-quédese conmigo un rato más-suplico con una sonrisa de melancolía, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y su voz estaba quebrada-por favor…-

Mu se sienta en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, la lemuriana lo abrazó y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho.

En el Santuario….

Pobre Carrie…-decia Rose a sus amigas

Si, no sirvió para nada lo que hicimos-dijo Cherokee arrancando los petalos de una flor

Se veía tan feliz-Sunrey estaba desanimada

Te arrepientes de eso?-preguntó la fría voz de Jade-yo no-

(N/A:hola! Espero que les haya gustado! Y con ansias espero sus reviews! Besos)


	43. Chapter 43

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente en los jardines del Santuario, Carrie había estado mejor pero entristecía cuando veía a June y Shun juntos, se ponía melancólica, Kiki trataba de ayudarla pero no era suficiente, Carrie siempre llegaba a brazos de su Señor Mu, como ella lo llamaba, las clases de Francés avanzaban bien, Jade y Camus disfrutaban estar con el otro aunque no lo mostraran o dijeran, Shiryu y Sunrey hicieron oficial su "pareja" para desgracia de Kanon y Milo que aún seguían siendo unos casanovas. Cherokee y Hyoga pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, Rose e Ikky seguían enamorados como la primera vez, Kanon sacaba fotos y ahora tenía de cómplices a Milo y de vez en cuando MM o Aioria, dependiendo de la situación.

Mu trataba de evitar el contacto con la lemuriana, lo que sentía era un poco contradictorio, la quería cerca pero a la vez lejos, se sentía muy confundido, Shion se reía de su pupilo cuando iba a Star Hill la última vez fue solo y volvió mas confundido de lo que iba. Shura seguía con la misma actitud que tubo con Geist al estar a solas, pero nunca llegaban a nada, Geist quedaba como una desprotegida y Shura se retiraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, eso verdaderamente enojaba a la amazona, Aioria nunca más cuestionó a Marín, Shaina y Milo se llevaban "mejor", Aioros se robaba el Dulce de Leche de Jade, la loca de Saori estaba bien y llegaba dinero a su cuenta gracias a la otra loca de Hilda, Hades e Hilda habían unido dinero, fuerzas ingenio contra Poseidón y Athena, el dios del mar accedió porque no le quedaba otra y cada semana tenía un reunión con Athena.

En el templo de Capricornio…

Geist iré a entrenar-informaba Shura con semblante serio

Shura?-se da la vuelta, ella estaba en la cocina bebiendo una soda-oh si claro, no te preocupes-

Si, adiós en una hora y media vuelvo-la mira-espero encontrarte-le sonríe de una forma rara, Geist se sentía enojada y avergonzada, ella no puede creer que el Capricorniano se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad

Si-contestó enfadada mientras se iba

Shura iba hacia el coliseo, comenzó a entrenar como algunos de sus compañeros, no se puede decir todos ya que MM, Kanon y Milo estaban vagueando y coqueteando con una que otra amazona que pasaba.

En Capricornio…

Idiota…-murmuraba mientras salía de su habitación-espero encontrarte-imita a Shura con enojo y burla-Idiota…-se metía al baño, abre el agua caliente y la regulaba con la fría, una vez cuando el agua estuvo a la temperatura deseada comenzó a sacarse las ropas y cuando quedó totalmente desnuda se miró al espejo.

"muchos deben estar deseándote"-pensó por un segundo, y luego sonrió-"ojala Shura"-sacudió su cabeza a tal pensamiento-"el si que no"-se mete a la ducha, se baño al salir se colocó una bata su pelo chorreaba agua y se puso una toalla para que dejara de hacerlo-Geist Amazona de los Abismos hoy tendrás una cita-se dijo orgullosa mirándose nuevamente en el espejo

Que tendrás que?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella, al escucharlo la amazona se estremeció pero no sería vulnerable .

Lo que escuchaste Shura asique…-no pudo seguir hablando se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Shura estaba sin remera y una pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su cuerpo haciéndolo totalmente apetecible para ella pero recordó lo que había pensado antes-que tendré una cita-sale del baño seguida del guardián.

Geist entró a su habitación y comenzó a buscar maquillaje en su ropero, lo trajo hasta su escritorio y busco un espejo redondo. Se sentó en el silla de su escritorio y comenzó a peinarse con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el espejo. Shura la miraba extrañado, pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

Y…por que volviste tan rápido?-

No te incumbe, pero si estas tan deseosa por saber, es porque Camus ha congelado todo el coliseo no sé porque, creo que de unas fotos o algo así, Ikky está que mata a Cherokee-respondió sin mucha importancia-y no pude entrenar por mucho tiempo, y lo más lógico es que venga a mi casa-

Si, es verdad y lo mas lógico es que salgas de MI habitación-lo hecha

Tampoco ni te quería ver-refunfuño caminado a la sala

Shura, Geist-tenemos audiencia informó Shion un tanto serio-ven enseguida-Geist al escuchar salió y miró a Shura con cara de si era verdad y este asintió.

Minutos después todos estaban en el Santuario reunidos menos, Hyoga y Cherokee.

Oigan, y el pato y la otra loca?-pregunto Kanon

Kanon, esto es serio-dijo Mu-no creo que nos hayan llamado para nada

Esto es culpa de Milo-acusó Jade

Que!? Porque la mia!?-

Se suponía que esas fotos nunca las verían Camus ni Ikky, es tu culpa-Camus e Ikky se giraron sorprendidos.

Tu sabias y no me dijiste?-pregunto Ikky histérico

Por supuesto que sabía o quieres que te lo escriba?-pregunto relajada pero insolente

Mocosa tu debías decirnos!-

Ikky, no la culpes, la culpa fue de Cherokee y Hyoga-contestó Camus en defensa de la rubia

Quieres decir de Hyoga y Cherokee, el pato siempre fue la manzana podrida del cajón-Camus se estaba enojando

Ya basta señores-interrumpe Shion desde su trono-por más que se echen las culpas, todo ya esta hecho-

Y que se supone que hagamos?-pregunto Aioria aburrido

Nada-dijo Saori-solo les advertimos que no hagan cosas estúpidas como esas, si lo hacen serán reprendidos como ellos-

Que están haciendo?-

Hyoga está congelado en el medio del Coliseo y Cherokee se fue a entrenar con June-contesto Kanon mostrando unas fotografías, en una sale Cherokee siendo golpeada por June, y en otra Hyoga congelado todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza.

Y porque no me dijiste?-pregunto Camus mirando a la rubia

Para ahorrarte un dolor de cabeza-al finalizar su respuesta Jade volvió a mirar un punto en la habitación pero Camus se le quedó viendo.

Geist-dijo MM acercándosele-a donde vas tan guapa?-dijo mirando de reojo a Shura

A ningún lado que te importe-

Vamos Geist, no seas asi!-Aioros se sumaba a la nueva molestia de Shura y Geist, el español se acercaba parándose detrás de estos

Que sucede aquí?-

No, nada, te has dado cuenta lo linda y atractiva que se ve hoy Geist-Shura la miró detenidamente

Está igual que siempre-

Eres un idiota-dijeron MM y Aioros retirándose, Geist los emito.

Siguieron hablando un rato más y luego se retiraron a sus respectivos templos, el viaje para Jade fue silencioso cosas que le preguntaban les respondía en monosílabas al igual que Camus, si bien estaban a una distancia considerable, parecían hablarse por esos frío ojos que ellos tenían….Kanon y Milo venían bromeando, Ikky llevaba a cocochito a Rose…Mu y Carrie conversaban animadamente con Kiki….Aldebarán le pasaba una receta culinaria a Saga que hacia de todo una nota mental, Afrodita se venia limando las uñas y MM le decía cosas al respecto. Los demás hablaban y reían pero mientras más avanzaban más silencioso se hacía.

En un campo de entrenamiento…

Cherokee mas rápido! -

Ya estoy cansada!-refunfuñó mientras se limpiaba la transpiración de su frente con el dorso de su mano derecha

Yo que sepa esto es tu culpa por haber hecho eso con Hyoga-

No te quiero como la novia de Shun-murmuró, Cherokee estaba abanicando a June, mientras esta está sentada en una reposera bajo el sol resplandeciente y con una bebida en la mano izquierda.

En el primer templo…

Hola Niño-saluda una mujer de cabellos marrones y ojos cafés

Hola, quien es usted?-preguntó Kiki desconfiado

Yo soy….-

(N/A:hola! Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews, lamento las demoras, tengo profesores malos TT^TT en especial el de Física, que tengan buenos días o lo que sea!)


	44. Chapter 44

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Yo soy….-

Kiki, que pasa?-pregunto una lemuriana acercándose a la puerta que no existe

Bueno pues esta "dama" ha venido y…-

Buenas Tardes-se presentaba la joven-yo soy Marion, y necesito hablar con su superior-

Ah, pues es Saori o Shion, Kiki?-

Depende del caso, Shion es mas responsable-

Bueno pues el Patriarca esta en el Santuario-

Muchas Gracias, y…en donde se encuentra el Santuario?-

Oh, sígame-Carrie comenzó a caminar seguida de la mujer y Kiki que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus bracitos cruzados haciéndole cara fea a Marion.

Señorita Carrie-Kiki le hablaba por lo bajo, Marion miraba todo extraño-el Señor Mu dice que no hay que dejar pasar a desconocidos y muchos menos hablar con ellos-dijo desconfiado

Kiki, no se ve malvada o con malas intenciones, además alguien debe estar en una de las casa para ayudarnos si pasa algo-

No lo creo, está por ser el almuerzo y todos ayudan en el Santuario, hasta el Señor MM y Milo, mi maestro dice que son muy perezosos pero son buenos-

Si-

Entonces….que hacen aquí exactamente?-pregunto Marion

Yo no le voy a dar explicaciones a alguien que no conozco-replicó Kiki

Óyeme mocoso de pacotilla, soy un mayor y por lo tanto me respetas-dijo enfadada

A decir verdad, si fuera un "mayor" no estaría insultando a un "mocoso" como yo-dijo Kiki sosteniendo su dignidad y orgullo por los cielos

Disculpe a Kiki-dijo la lemuriana-pero el tiene razón, no hay motivo alguno para tratarlo así-

Hmp-

Gracias-le sonríe-Vamos, aun quedan 11 casa-dijo animadamente Carrie

Espera! 11 casas?-

Es que ahora eres sorda?-pregunto Kiki con fastidio

Kiki-dijo Carrie-si algún problema?-dirigiéndose hacia

Casi me muero para subir hasta aca y debo subir 11 mas!?-

Si-dijo Kiki

Ah, bueno OK, lo vale mi trabajo-

Y de que trabajas?-pregunto Kiki

Yo no le voy a dar explicaciones a alguien que no conozco- la mujer usó las mismas palabras de Kiki hace un momento, Kiki refunfuño un rato mas para subirse a los brazos de Carrie quien dulcemente le sonreía.

Al final terminaron hablando bien, pero Carrie no se acordaba que fue ella quien les sacó las fotos a Hyoga a y Cherokee.

Cundo llegaron al 3 templo….

Vaya, este es muy guapo-dijo Marion mientras miraba una de tantas fotos que habían.

Pero los dos son iguales-dijo Kiki

No, te equivocas, este es mas sexi-señala a Kanon

Si, espérate a ver a los demás-dijo Carrie con una sonrisa

Que? Cuantos son?-

Niña tonta, si son 12 casa, son 12 caballeros mas Kanon el "sexi" son 13 mas el patriarca 14-dijo Kiki

Guau, este es el mejor lugar en donde he trabajado-

En el Santuario…

Camus, no crees que es muy cruel dejarlo a Hyoga tanto tiempo congelado?-pregunto Saga

Na….se lo merece-dijo Milo

Tal vez y solo tal vez digo que el que merece estar ahí es Kanon-

Que!? Yo que tengo que ver!?-

No secaste el baño después de salirte de bañar!-grito furioso

Pero yo…-

Si tienen ganas de seguir su batalla de quien tiene razón, les pido que se vayan afuera-dijo Jade después de terminar de colocar unos vasos en la mesa

Sin decir nada, Saga y Kanon salieron del santuario.

Pero yo no fui!-

Si claro, pero yo tampoco!-le grito más fuerte saga

Estos no cambian mas-comentó Afrodita

Seria mejor construir un templo más-dijo MM

No! Eso quiere decir dinero-dijo Saori

Bueno, entonces que los separen-

No!-gritaron los otros dos

Y ahora que les pasa?-preguntó Aioros

No, nos separen-se abrazan

Pero nadie los va a…-

Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para estar juntos-dijo Saga con ojos vidriosos

Si, es verdad, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido-

Si, el tiempo perdido que hizo Saga-

Que? Yo no hice nada-

Quien fue el que me metio en una jaula, quiso matar a Saori, y apoderarse del Santuario-

Si pero…-

Yo al menos no maté a Shion y a Aioros-

Técnicamente Shura lo mató-el capricorniano le da una mira asesina letal, ya se había disculpado varias veces

Pero igual te quiero!-

Y yo también, anque seas fastidioso, manipulador, irresponsable, desordenado, anti limpieza, a veces patán-

Ejem-corto Kanon

Te quiero hermanito-

Yo también-

Bueno déjensen de payasadas-dijo Milo interrumpiendo el bello amor fraternal de los hermanos

Aioria y Aioros estaban que lloraban, también estaban abrazados.

En el templo 11…

Hace mucho frío-

Si, es que aquí Camus el caballero de…-

Porque hace frío?-

Marion, si me dejara terminar de explicarle usted sabría-dijo Kiki enojado

Kiki, no lo hagas-dijo Carrie, el pequeñuelo asintió

En el Santuario…

Deberías llamar a Kiki y decirle que venga con Carrie-aconsejó Shion a su pupilo

Si-se concentró buscando a Kiki-Hola Kiki, ven al Santuario con la Señorita Carrie-le comunicó vía cosmos

Si, pero hay un problema-

Dime-

Emm hay una mujer la cual no conocemos y desea ver al patriarca-

Representa alguna amenaza?-

Creo que no-

Entonces tráela y que todo termine mas rápido-

Si-

Que sucede Kiki?-

Nada, debemos llagar rápido-

Ok-Carrie agarra la muñeca de Marion y la pone en el hombro del mini-caballero, en un santiamén llegaron al Santuario.

(N/A:espero que les guste! Espero sus reviews! saludos)


	45. Chapter 45

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, Marion se quedo en la salida junto con Carrie, desde ahí se podía ver a los caballeros, Marion estaba embobada con los gemelos, especialmente con el ex marina.

Son tan bellos…-se dijo en un susurro

Oye, vamos con el Patriarca si?-

Si-

Entraron y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Marion, menos Camus que leía, pero al escuchar tanto silencio miro a la joven.

Buen Día-saludo cordialmente el Patriarca

Hola Patriarca, quisiera hablar con usted o con su superior-pidió

Si, por aquí-Marion lo seguía pero antes de salir de esa habitación miro hacia atrás y le guiñó el ojo coquetamente a Kanon. Este sonrió.

Marion era guiada por el Patriarca, iban caminando por un pasillo largo, a los costados tenia fotos de las generaciones pasadas de Caballeros dorados, de plata y bronceados, también de Patriarcas y Amazonas, al final del pasillo llegaron a una gran puerta, esos eran los aposentos de la deidad.

Dentro de la habitación…

Si Fleer, Hyoga ya te olvidó-le comunica a la princesa vía telefónica-me alegro mucho que tu relación con Mime este yendo de maravilla….aww que romántico-dijo-"estúpido Seiya el jamás ha hecho eso por mi"-pensó con furia.

Toc toc toc-tocaron la puerta

Fleer el deber me llama-cuelga

Con desgano y arrastrando sus pies de abrió la puerta.

Ah…eres tu-

Señorita Saori, yo soy Marion fotógrafa de la revista MDP-

Mucho gusto-dijo sin interés

Yo fui la que le sacó las fotografías a una tal Cherokee y a Hyoga-dijo revisando una libreta

Tu fuiste la que dejó en ridículo a mi caballero y a la prima de uno!?-pregunto Shion a los gritos

Si, a mi jefe les gustó las fotos y ahora vengo a ofrecerle mi trabajo-había un silencio sepulcral, Marion pensó que no fue convincente y siguió hablando para convencerlos-y esta vez recibirán un dinero por prestarme sus caballeros y mujeres de la residencia-

No de ninguna manera-dijo Shion

Patriarca yo me encargaré de esto-dijo Saori acompañando a Shion a la salida-ve almuerza con los demás, relájate a tu edad deberías pasarla bien y no preocuparte-

"esta me está diciendo viejo?"-

Una vez que Shion se fue, Saori se puso seria y se sentó en uno de los sillones de su habitación

Bien, de cuanto estamos hablando?-

50-

Cada uno?-

No, todos-

Fuera-

Bueno cuanto sugiere?-

Entre 100 y 120-

No le parece mucho?-

No, Shaka esta en una revista importante del mercado-

Ok, alguna cosa que deba saber?-

Oh, si hay algunos que tal vez representen problemas para dejarse hacer eso-

Nombres?-

Camus, Shura, Mu, Jade, Ikky, Shiryu no lo sé, Sunrey, Carrie, Rose, Shaina y ninguno más-Marion escribía los nombres al pie de la letra-le puedo asegurar que Kanon, Milo, Afrodita y MM no representarán complicaciones a los demás le ruega un rato y se dejan-

Muchas gracias-

No se debe enterar el amargado de recién-

Si-

Ambas salieron de los aposentos de la deidad, llegado al gran y amplio comedor, al llegar no había ni un solo plato con comida, aun algunos seguían morfando como MM o Milo que siempre tenían hambre.

Camus y Jade ya no se encontraban, Hyoga y Cherokee estaban aun "entrenando", bueno en el caso de Hyoga salir de ese cubo de hielo y Cherokee trataba de salir de las garras de June.

Aioros se levanto y se estiró.

Aioria, vamos a entrenar, no estas en forma-

Si, si lo estoy y si entreno-

Aioria juagar a la Play Station no es hacer ejercicio-

No se pueden retirar-ordenó Saori-bueno si pueden pero a sus aposentos, los de bronce irán con ustedes.

Al terminar de dar la orden, todos comenzaron a quejarse.

Yo no quiero que unos mocosos estén en mi templo-dijo MM

YA BASTA! Yo soy la deidad y hacen lo que les dijo!-

Entonces traemos a Camus?-

Nah, déjalo en paz ya tiene mucho con quien lidiar-respondió Afrodita

Te refieres a Jade?-pregunto Aioros

No, yo lo decía por Hyoga-

Aioros que feo pensar eso de la temible Jade y el sínico, orgulloso de Camus-dijo Kanon dándole una mirada cómplice a Milo

Si es verdad, que podrían hacer un hombre y una mujer…solos…sin nadie que los interrumpa-decía misterioso

Déjate de estupideces Milo-interrumpió Shaka-estamos hablando de Camus-

See…pero es un hombre-

Que estas diciendo?-

Yo? Nada-

Milo deja de insinuar cosas-dijo Aioria-Shaka tiene razón-

Bueno, en fin, como les decía, vayan a sus templos y se reparten a los de bronce-dijo Saori caminando hacia sus aposentos-chausito!-se despedía con su mano

Loca…-susurró Kanon

Bueno Caballeros-dijo MM-son 5 de bronce y somos 12 dorados-

En serio? No me digas-dijo irónico Afrodita

Florecita, te pido por favor que no me interrumpas-Afrodita frunció su ceño

Yo voto que Shiryu vaya con sus maestro!-gritó Aldebarán

Entonces, Hyoga con Camus-dijo Saga

Quedan 3-dijo Aioros

La máxima paciencia con Seiya-opino Milo

Y quien es la máxima paciencia?-preguntaron todos al unisonido

Y quien más puede ser? Shaka dah-

No!-grito el rubio-conmigo no!-

Que si y te callas-

Claro, al parecer nuestras opiniones no cuentan-dijo Seiya quien recibe una mirada asesina de parte de todos los caballeros dorados- jejeje y al parecer eso es un no-dijo nervioso

Bueno Shun con Afrodita-concluyo Saga

Ikky puede estar con nosotros, MM?-pregunto Rose tímida

Si, si puede-contestó con fastidio- oigan Ikky se queda en mi casa-

Ok-todos se retiraban a sus casas con Marion.

Y como te llamas?-pregunto Marion a Kanon

Kanon y tu?-

Marion, es un gusto conocerte-se sonroja levemente

Cuantos años tienes?-

Oh, 26-

Genial! Yo 28-le sonríe y ella le corresponde

Bueno, desembuchen, para que nos tienen aquí?-pregunto Ikky cuando llegaron a la entrada de Piscis

Soy fotógrafa-informó Marion

Y con eso que?-

Fui yo quien le sacó las fotos a Cherokee y al otro niño-

Eres mi idola!-dijo Kanon-fue un gran trabajo en estas fotos-de la nada las saca y se las muestra-en esta les faltó mas luz y…-

Gracias, Kanon por hacernos ver tus observaciones-dijo Aioria-pero se puede saber qué es exactamente lo que quiere?-dirigiéndose a Marion

Pues, les vengo a sacar fotos-

(N/A:espero que les haya gustado! Cuidado Asalea no me esta cayendo para nada esta tal Marion, me parece a mi o se quiere ganar a Kanon? Te están haciendo la competencia! Besos, espero sus reviews)


	46. Chapter 46

los personajes son de Masami Kurumada

Pues, les vengo a sacar fotos-

Ahg…no podré asistir a mi cita-dijo Geist

Y quien te dio el permiso de ir a tal estupidez?-pregunto Shura enojado y en forma autoritaria

Es obvio que tu no-Geist lo señala-fui yo-sonríe

Nadie puede salir sin una nota firmada por el Patriarca o por Athena-

Ya lo sé, y por eso lo tengo en mis manos-se lo enseña y tenia la dicha firma de la deidad

Hmp, igual no puedes ir-

Porque?-levanta una ceja

Primero porque tenemos esas odiosas fotos-

Ya lo sabía-

Y la segunda es porque debes ayudarme a ordenar y limpiar la casa-hace una pose victoriosa

Por favor Shura, es la peor escusa que escuche en mi vida-se mete Aioros

Cállate!-se gira ver a la amazona-no te iba a dejar ir…-

Yo no necesito tu permiso!-le da la espalda

Por los dioses!-exclamó Marion

Que sucede?-pregunto Carrie

Ese niño…-

Que? Que tiene?-Carrie se estaba espantando y Mu se acerca detrás de ella agarrando al pequeño

Son pareja!-señala a Carrie y a Mu-y es obvio que este este niño es fruto de su amor y cariño-Mu y Carrie se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de Rose quien reía simpáticamente como Sunrey.

No, Niña tonta-decía Kiki bajándose de los brazos de su maestro-ellos no son mis padres-negaba con la cabeza

Entonces son pareja!-sonreía abiertamente

Porque sean de la misma raza no significa que sean pareja ¬¬ contestó Ikky

Entonces hacen bonita pareja-pone una mano en su mentón-ya se! Serán pareja en las fotos-Mu y Carrie se miraron por unos momentos.

No-

Si-dijeron a la vez, Carrie le sonríe-señor Mu, solo son unas fotos-

No, un santo de Athena no puede hacer eso-

Tu y tu serán otra pareja-señala a Shura y a Geist quienes se habían perdido esta conversación por seguir peleando pero habían escuchado algo.

A Geist se le cayó al suelo la quijada y abría los ojos como platos, mientras que Shura sonreía satisfactoriamente.

No me agrada la idea, pero tampoco me desagrada-dijo Shura mirando a Geist

Marion agarró bruscamente a Shaina quien le gruñía y la ponía al lado de Saga, de Afrodita, Shiryu de todos hasta que llego a Milo, quien la veía con horror las intenciones de Marion al ver la sonrisa que traía en su rostro.

Y ustedes otra-

Se gira lentamente a hacia Rose quien rápidamente se escondió tras Ikky

Niña, no tengas miedo-decia la de pelos marrones, Ikky frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos

Aléjate-

Oh…pero a quien tenemos aquí?-

Al Caballero del ave fénix y Rose me pertenece y si yo digo que no es no-dijo muy serio

Ya bajete lo humitos, no le voy a ser nada-

Entonces lárgate-

Ni loca, es muy bella y mi jefe me pagara mejor-

Ikky comenzaba a gruñirle.

Ikky, tal vez puede ser divertido-le dijo Rose desde atrás con la voz casi inaudible, el caballero se da la vuelta para verla

Me puedo quedar sin empleo-decia dramáticamente Marion, nadie se la creía excepto Rose que le miraba con pena e Ikky quien estaba perdido en los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Rose.

Ikky…solo es una foto-

Esta bien-decia Ikky dándole la cara a Marion-pero solamente si la foto es conmigo-

Lo pides, lo quieres y lo tienes-

Primero yo lo pido a solas con ella, segundo no te importa si quiero y tercero ya la tenia-

Son buenos puntos pero hoy ese es mi lema de hoy-le guiña el ojo –bueno sigamos…-miraba a todos de arriba abajo-usted-se aproxima a Marin

Que pasa?-pregunto firme

Nada…solo que me darías una gran ayuda-

Jade!-saludaba Sunrey con su mano, Marin se giró para verla y exhaló el aire en sus pulmones, se sentía mas relajada.

"y viene con el amargado de Camus"-pensó Milo con una sonrisa mientras los veía aproximarse hacia ellos.

Jade y Camus venían con sus semblantes fríos y serios, careciendo de expresión alguna en sus rostros.

Caching!- se dijo Marion al verlos, y por unos segundos se imagino a ella contando unos cuantos fajos de billetes en sus manos, sin perder tiempo se abalanzó hacia ellos-hola, buenos días-los saludó, Jade y Camus se miraron por el rabillo del ojo.

Buenos días-respondieron los otros dos

Gracias, soy Marion Murray, y soy fotógrafa profesional y trabajo en la revista MDP-Jade abrió los ojos pero luego se incorporó-y…me preguntaba sin nos les interesaba que…-

No, no nos interesa-dijo Jade caminando hacia donde estaban los demás, Camus la miró como exigiendo una respuesta-trabaja para la revista en donde publicaron las fotos de Hyoga y Cherokee-Camus miró a la fotógrafa con la cara que usa para matar a alguien. Pero Marion no se iba a quedar callada.

Oh disculpe, pero ellos firmaron el papelito que decía que la revista las podía publicar-mira de reojo a la rubia mujer.

No me interesa si firmaron o no, yo no quiero y supongo que Camus tampoco-sonríe de lado

Lamento informarle que son órdenes de la deidad Saori Kido-

Oh no me interesa, ella no es mi deidad-

Recuerda que está en un lugar en donde todos la protegemos -dijo Camus entrando en la conversación

No es necesario que me lo recuerdes Camus, solo que yo no tengo planeado salir en una revista media desnuda que ve toda Grecia-

Claro…eso no te importó cuando Kanon te saco las fotos, verdad?-Milo hace rato se venía guardando sus palabras, Jade lo miraba con ojos asesinos

Milo tienes pruebas de lo que hablas?-pregunto Camus

Pues claro que si! Kanon pasa la cámara-

Oh si claro, si ya te la paso, es esa la que tu destruiste el día de campo?-pregunto irónico

Rayos…-

No tienes pruebas a tus acusaciones, el jurado como encuentra a la acusada?-pregunto Dohko

La encontramos inocente su señoría-respondieron MM, Aioria y Saga a la vez

Chicos no es momento para hacerse los graciosos-dijo Sunrey con preocupación

Bromeas?-pregunto Seiya entre risas-estuvo buenísimo-

Si es verdad hay que admitirlo-dijo Kanon

Bueno, volviendo al tema…-dijo Afrodita con curiosidad-que hay de los que no tienen pareja?-

Oh, si claro, este año me ha tocado a mi hacer el calendario y tenia planeado hacerlo con fotos de hombres, en cada mes por supuesto-dijo segura

"Que revista tan pornográfica"-pensó Jade

Cuantos no tienen pareja?-

Saga, Shaka, Kanon, Dohko, Aioria, Aioros, Afrodita, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun, MM, Milo-levantaron la mano

Sunrey, Shaina, Marín-la levantaron tímidamente

Pero ustedes ya eren pareja-dijo Rose señalando a Milo y a Shaina

Yo no voy a salir con…-decían los dos a la vez hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Marion

¡Lo hacen y punto final!-gritó mostrando histeria-bueno…-se tranquiliza-tu-señala a Sunrey

Yo?-

Si, tú-

No la trate así-defiende Shiryu

Shiryu, no importa…-le agarra el rostro con su mano

Serán pareja otra de las parejas-n.n decía feliz

Y ahora la última-se acerca a Marín-algún voluntario-

MM y Aioria se miraron desafiante y asesinamente.

"no tocarás lo que es mío"-pensó el león

"atacar por donde más le duele"-pensó el cangrejo

YO!-gritó Aioria antes que MM y arrojándosele a Marion

Bueno…-se levanta del suelo-tenemos un ganador-le levanta el brazo derecho a Aioria

Yupi!-festejaba

Bueno, quite a dos…y ahora me quedan….-contaba con sus dedos

10-dice Kiki con enojo

Ya lo sabia-

Parecía que no-

Parecía-le sonríe de forma macabra-me faltan 2-

Camus-dijo Shaka

No, el ya está con la rubia-dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón

Camus miró de reojo a Jade quien tenía las cejas arrugadas, inmediatamente el caballero pensó que debería hablar con Saori al respecto.

Hay dios mío esas escaleras matan! Y eso que aún me faltan-exclamaba Julián llegando de la nada con Isaac como acompañante-hola-les dijo a los caballeros con recelo

Buenos días maestro Camus-saludo el marina cordial, Camus hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, Jade los miró por un determinado tiempo y termino dando con la conclusión que ese también fue pupilo de Camus y que por x motivo no se encontraba en el Santuario.

Caching!-se dijo Marion nuevamente

Ya es la segunda vez que haces eso-dijo Kiki

Que algún problema?-

No-

Ya tengo a los que me faltan-

Luego de un rato de explicarles a Poseidón y a Isaac, el dios casi inmediatamente acepto siempre y cuando le pagaran antes que a los otros, en cambio el marina tardo un rato pero cayó rendido en la redes de Marion.

Ok, empezaremos en el orden de las casas mañana luego del almuerzo-

(N/A:espero que les haya gustado, reviews? Besos, Asalea me parece que la golpiza que le diste a Marion le sirvió, esta vez no le hecho los perros a Kanon)


	47. Chapter 47

los personajes son pertenecientes a Masami Kurumada.

Ok, empezaremos en el orden de las casas mañana luego del almuerzo-

No, lo lamento, no puedo-dijo Julián-yo tengo una vida que sostener, todos se piensan que ser un dios tan sexy como yo es fácil-

Seee…-dijo Marion

En verdad, pasarse de parranda a parranda no es fácil-

Si-dijo Milo-te entiendo perfectamente-

Ejem…Muchachos, creo que mejor empezaré por el calendario-dijo Marion

Que porque?-

Porque me parece que voy a terminar mas rápido mi trabajo-mira a cada uno de los presentes-quien es el primero?-

Y..si usted no sabe…-contestó Kiki con una sonrisa

Pequeño mocoso…-susurró

Es Tauro-contestó Carrie con amabilidad- Aldebarán-sonríe y la de cabellos marrones medios rojizos le devuelve el mismo gesto

Gracias-

En el coliseo…

Solo quédate quieto!-

Cherokee hace mas de 1 hora tratas de derretirlo con eso y no funciona-

Pero…es verdad, no funciona-se sienta en el piso

Que!? No me ayudaras!?-

Y las mujeres son complicadas…-refunfuñó

Luego de 2 horas en el comedor del Santuario…

Todos se encontraban comiendo, no se veía señal alguna de Marion, Shion y Dohko conversaban animadamente, Shun y June cada vez que se miraban se enrojecían, Ikky les hacia caras pero Rose lo abrazaba y se sentía mejor, MM pensaba en que momento sería mejor para atacar al león, Milo molestaba vía cosmos a Camus quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente, Carrie ese día estaba feliz pero al ver a June y a Shun se entristecía, Kiki la ayudaba a ponerse mejor, Mu solamente la miraba con pena.

Saga discutía con Kanon, Saori y Seiya tenían planeado ir ver una película, Afrodita hablaba con Shura quien tenía un guerra visual con Geist, en otras palabras le entraba por un oído y salía por el otro lo que le hablaba el pescado.

En el medio del almuerzo entraron Hyoga y Cherokee de repente con sus ropas sucias, harapientas y rotas. Al ver tanta comida ambos se abalanzaron a la comida. Cherokee le quitó una pata de pollo que estaba por comer Aldebarán, Hyoga le quitó la bebida a Milo, ambos recibían miradas asesinas, miradas frías y reprobatorias de Camus y Jade, otros con preocupación, miradas divertidas.

Atención-dijo Shion levantándose de su asiento-mas les vale no hacer pasar al Santuario vergüenza alguna, sería un peso enorme que tendría que soportar nuestros ancestros y de todo aquel que ocupará nuestro lugar y…el que tendría que poner la cara sería yo-

A que se refiere?-preguntó Afrodita

Que no comentan estupideces como su compañero de armas y la prima de uno-ambos aludidos bajaron la cabeza

Todos tragaron en seco.

Maestro hablando de eso-dijo Camus-yo quisiera informarle que…-

Camus, puedes traer más hielo?-preguntó atajante Milo interrumpiendo a su amigo- si no hay fabrícalo-

Camus miró a su patriarca y este asintió, maldiciendo una que otra cosa en francés hacia su amigo se va.

Quizás lo que Camus quería comunicarle era que…-

Jade, Camus puede necesitar ayuda-

Ve-ordenó Shion-luego me lo dices-entre todos los presentes cruzaron miradas y Shion no tenía tantos años para nada-o hay algo que ustedes quieran decirme?-

No-dijeron todos

En verdad? Carrie?-

La lemuriana se sobresalto y solo miraba a Mu

Que sucede?-

Na…nada-mintió

Confío en ti-ella asintió tímidamente, pero segura perdida en los ojos de Mu.

Hubo un largo tiempo de silencio pero Milo no podía quedarse con las ganas de saber de como Hyoga había salido del hielo de Camus.

Y como saliste?-preguntó curioso

Bueno…no tendría que decírtelo, pero si te interesa saber…no soy el caballero más sexy, inteligente y fuerte por nada-

Jajajaja! Sexy?-preguntó Kanon irónico-ese soy yo!-

Inteligente tenemos una lista, y en esa lista no estas-dijo Shura

Fuerte soy yo!-dijo Aldebarán

Bueno…no se burlen-defendía Cherokee-yo lo ayude-

Y cómo?-curioseo Ikky

Con un lanza llamas, pero debo admitir que no fue fácil-sonríe victoriosa-hay que admitir que Camus lo puso difícil-

Ni le menciones a Camus que tu ayudaste a Hyoga-dijo Milo

En la cocina…

Jade-sonó una voz fría en la habitación-que hace aquí?-preguntó sin mirarla

Me mandaron a ayudarlo-contestó en el mismo tono-pero veo que no hace falta-dijo sin emoción alguna

Camus se giró para verla

No crea que estoy contento de hacer las fotos con usted, en realidad me opongo y también me faltó decir que no me hace ninguna gracia hacerlo justamente con usted-se deja apoyar en la mesada que estaba cerca de una ventana

Y a mí menos que menos, yo a usted lo respeto, son solamente unas fotografías que no significan nada, solo en ponernos en ridículos-

No, nadie nos pondrá en ridículo-Jade sonríe por sus adentros-tus clases de francés serán gratis-dijo sin interés, Jade lo miró sorprendida pero no lo demostraba

Me he dado cuenta de que aprendes rápido y que estas muy avanzada para el poco tiempo que llevamos-Jade asintió con su cabeza

Merci (gracias)-dijo ella sonriendo de lado

N´est rien (no es nada)-dijo agarrando el recipiente con los hielos y retirándose

"que estas haciendo Jade?"-se preguntaba asi misma en sus pensamientos-"no puedes cometer estupideces, tal vez mañana te vayas"-

Jade…que haces?-pregunto Aioros entrando a la cocina

Nada que en verdad te afecte en algo-dijo dándole la cara con su típica expresión de nada

Oye Jade, no es para que me trates así-abre la heladera-yo te trató como a mi familia, y tu solo te alejas-decia dolido, Jade levantó su ceja derecha-es decir, no es necesario que siempre uses esa coraza conmigo, yo no te aré daño-saca una bebida y la vierte en el vaso que traía

Perdóname, pero no confío mucho en las personas que no conozco-dijo sin expresión, pero en su voz había algo que el Sagitario no pudo descifrar

Ok, pero te amargues, aun eres joven-canturreo mientras la agarraba del brazo y la jalaba, Jade no así nada solo gruñía.

Todos los que habían estado en el comedor no se encontraban ahí, sino en la salida.

En un rinconcito se habían puesto Rose, Sunrey, Carrie, Cherokee a conversar, desde en donde estaban se podía ver a June y a Shun conversando. Carrie se había entristecido y decidió irse con Mu y Kiki al pueblo a comprar.

Pobre Carrie…-dijo Sunrey -debe estar sufriendo mucho-

Yo no sé que haría sin Ikky-dijo Rose con semblante de tristeza

Ikky no es tan idiota como parece….no te dejaría ir, y si lo hiciera le daría la paliza de su vida, me estoy conteniendo bastante para no hacerlo con Shun-decía enoja Cherokee

Pero no entiendo que salió mal, es decir, lo planeamos todo-decia Sunrey intentando de recordar

Si, además ese día yo le comente a June que se quedara al margen-las dos pelinegras miraron a Rose con cara de que siguiera relatando-es que me la crucé en la cocina y…-

FLASH BACK

June, me puedes decir en donde están las servilletas?-preguntó Rose

Oh, si aquí tienes-se las da-oye…Rose?-

Si, dime-

Has visto a Shun?-

Si, esta con Carrie, en el campo con flores-contestó Rose sonriente, se le acerca al oído-Carrie le tiene que decir algo importante-

Oh…entiendo-

Si, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie, no pueden haber interrupciones-se va hacia la puerta-es un secreto-se va

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Agh…ella sabía!-exclamó enojada Cherokee

y…si justo pasaba por ahí?-pregunto Sunrey

no, no, en estos casos no hay casualidades-

oh, es mi culpa-dijo Rose sentándose en el suelo

que? No, no es tu culpa-dijo Cherokee poniéndola de pie-ella se las va a pagar a Carrie-dijo decidida

y que piensas hacer?-

ya pensaré en algo-

En el pueblo…

Carrie y Mu estaban haciendo las compras en una verdulería, y Kiki miraba la vidriería de unos dulces.

Mientras Kiki veía los dulces, cerca había un puesto que vendía artesanías, en el puesto había una mujer que no aparentaba más de 30, tenía puesto un vestido celeste, y habían 2 niñas, una de 10 que tenía el cabello amarrado a una coleta, su cabello era ondulado y color marrón oscuro, sus ojos eran cafés tenia puesto un vestido también celeste con detalles blancos, y la otra niña parecía tener la misma edad que Kiki, su cabello era ondulado y color miel, y sus ojos eran diferentes, el ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo celeste, su vestido era rosa.

Ami, has visto que ese niño que tiene puntitos en su cara?-pregunto la mayor

Si-se sonroja-me parece guapo…-

Ami, ve y háblale-

No, Emi, soy muy fea…-dijo con tristeza-además que dirán sus padres?-

Ami, es solo hablarle, además no están sus padres-

Si, si están-

En donde?-

Ahí-señala a Mu y a Carrie que estaban enfrente comprando verduras

No pueden ser los padres-

Por qué no?-mira detalladamente a los lemurianos de violetas cabellos

Primero porque se ven demasiado jóvenes, segundo porque ellos tienen diferente color de cabello al niño y tercero, si fueran algo no estarían se tratándose de usted-

Hola!-dijo Kiki exaltando a las dos niñas

Hola-responde la mayor

Ho…hola-decia la pequeña sonrojada

Mi nombre es Kiki-

Yo soy Emi y ella es mi hermana Ami-

Oh, es un gusto-

Kiki!-llamó desde lejos Carrie-vamos!-

Ella es…es tu madre?-preguntó Ami mirando el suelo

Ya te he dicho que no es la madre!-retó Emi-no sigas con eso-

En realidad si-mintió Kiki con inseguridad-ella es mi madre-dijo más seguro

Entonces el es tu padre?-pregunto Emi señalando a Mu

Kiki tragó en seco, a Mu no le gusta que el mienta

Si, o no se nota?-

Y porque tienes el cabello de diferente color que ellos?-

No lo sé, pero tengo un tío que tiene el pelo como yo-

Kiki, te estoy llamando hace rato-dijo Carrie con dulzura-hola niñas-

Hola señorita-dijeron las dos a la vez mientras bajaban la cabeza

Oh, son tu amiguitas nuevas, Kiki?-

Si, seño…si madre-corrigió Kiki

Kiki pero yo no soy…-

Por favor, sígame la corriente-le dijo vía cosmos mientras le hacia ojitos

Oh… si hijo, ya nos tenemos que ir con el Señor Mu…-

No! Supuestamente el maestro Mu es mi padre-le habló nuevamente, ella asintió nuevamente

Con el señor Mu…Munich para…para…que te revise los dientes-sonríe de una forma convincente

Kiki, debemos irnos-informó Mu entrando a escena-señorita Carrie, llevamos todo?-

Oh, si querido…-lo toma de la mano-llevo todo-mientras le mostraba la bolsa con los vegetables y otras cosas, Mu estaba muy confundido

Padre, ellas son mis nuevas amigas-presentó Kiki-Ami-la señala-y Emi-señala a la otra

Es un placer, pero…-

Señor Mu, por favor…-suplicó Carrie en un susurro-solo síganos el juego-Mu en una fugaz mirada vio a su pupilo que tenía la cara suplicante.

Pero debemos ir a la casa-corresponde el agarre de Carrie-Kiki, despídete de tus amigas, debemos hablar con tu madre muy seriamente- dijo serio para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse Kiki tragó en seco.

Adiós, otro día nos vemos-y corriendo los alcanza a los otros lemurianos

Adiós Kiki...-susurró la niña pequeña

Ya cuando estaban lejos de la vista de las pequeñas Mu comenzó a hablar.

Kiki me puedes decir que fue eso?-preguntó serio

Es que, Emi estaba tratando mal a Ami porque ella creía que ustedes dos eran mis padres y yo mentí para que no la tratara mal y justo llego la señorita Carrie y la convencí para que me ayudara, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que llegó usted y puso en peligro la misión-todo lo dijo con las palabras atropelladas y sin hacer una pausa para respirar

Está bien lo que hiciste pero siempre se hace con la verdad-Mu lo dijo con un tono severo, Carrie seguía sin soltarle la mano

Bueno, no es para tanto-trataba de tranquilizar la joven-solo habrá que tener cuidado cuando vengamos al pueblo los 3 juntos-deja la bolsa en el suelo

Pero no es bueno mentir-repitió Mu

Señor Mu, ya terminó y no se va a volver a repetir-con la otra mano toca el rostro del caballero.

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews, besos)


End file.
